Fire Emblem: The Tactician's Eye
by clank2662
Summary: One day, a 18 year old girl named Lyn found a young apprentice tactican named Mark, unconiscious in the plains of Sacae. The Two became best of friends and go beyond that but Mark has a dark history can Lyn help Mark over come this dark past or will his past destroy everything they care about. (very sad chapters to come still no flames plz)
1. Prologue: A girl from the Plains

**Disclaimer: I do not own fire emblem or any of the characters**

**Prologue: a girl from the plains**

_Once, long, long ago, dragons and humans coexisted. They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations. All that was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught. Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world. This great war was called the Scouring. The dragons were ultimately no match for the humans. Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm. In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion on to the islands beyond. A millennium has passed since those dark days ended. And the world has been at peace until now. Our story starts when a girl named Lyn finds a young apprentice tactician, named Mark, unconscious on the Sacaen plains._

Lyn, a beautiful young Sacaen woman, of about 18 years of age, stood on a hill. She greatly enjoyed the view of the plains that the hill provided. She would often come to this very hill to think and relax. It was very peaceful; she could always count on a beautiful view and some fresh air. Not far from where she stood, her horse, Renoir, was grazing. She smiled fondly at the horse as he grazed. Then as Lyn looked around again she spotted a forlorn figure crumpled on the ground about 20 feet from where she was standing. Her hand strayed to the katana she kept at her side whenever she was out and about. As she got closer she noticed it was a young man at least a year older than herself and that he appeared to be unconscious. Lyn shook him gently, trying to determine if he really was unconscious or not and as she did so she spoke to him.

"Hello? Are you ok?" When he did not respond she grew worried and turned him over on his back so she could get a better look at him. She noticed he had a number of serious injuries on his body. Not the least of which was a nasty wound shaped like an X on his chest. And it looked as though it had become badly infected.

"Bandits must have attacked you." She noted in alarm. Even though she knew he couldn't hear her. She decided to take him home with her and care for his hurts.

Once she reached her hut, she began searching in her trunk, for medicinal supplies. She found a vulnerary, some red wine, and some old clothes. She tore the clothes up so she could use them to clean and dress the young man's wounds. She then removed his shirt and began cleaning his injuries with the wine and the rags. As she worked, she also noted that he seemed to be tall, of medium build with short brown hair. Lyn noticed that he had a number of scars on his body. One on the upper ride side of his abdominal muscles. Another on his right arm that consisted of two prominent marks on his left forearm, one on the lower part of his right elbow and three other pieces each smaller than the last, the biggest one was located near where is upper arm joined his forearm to form the elbow joint. She also noted he had a small circular scar just below his left knee cap. The scars intrigued her greatly. She made a mental note to possible ask him later when he woke up if the opportunity arose. She traced them with her fingers. As she did so she also noted he seemed to be quite handsome which caused her to blush.

After dressing his wounds she opened the vulnerary and poured the potion inside it down his throat. After that she settled him back down on the pillow. She also took stock of his gear; she noticed he had a swords that looked exactly like the one she carried. She wondered briefly if he could use them, but then she put that mystery out of her mind. She checked him again to reassure herself that he was still alive. Then she headed out to practice her swordplay. After that she returned to the hut and settled down to sleep for the night. Still wondering about her strange guest, and hoping he would awaken soon.

Several days passed in this fashion, with Lyn checking on her guest, and caring for his hurts. After that she would go out and practice her swordplay. All the while she puzzled about him, wondering where he was from, and how he came upon his injuries.

On the morning of the seventh day after she found the young man, Lyn woke up, yawned and stretched wondering aloud to herself.

"Could the stranger have been just a dream or a figment of my imagination? It seemed a little too weird to be real." Then she looked around her room and saw the same young man she had found seven days ago, still unconscious and unmoving.

"So it was not my imagination or a dream." She said in awe and relief. Lyn approached him cautiously. Her eyes not wavering for an instant, aware that there was a good chance he would wake up at any moment. She took out her vulnerary and poured some more potions into his mouth. The young man still unresponsive as Lyn removed the bottle from his lips.

Inside the young man's head he was having a horrible nightmare, three robed figure stood in the midst of a bloody battlefield all around the three of them were the corpses of the dead. Though if there were sides in the battle they had not chosen a side instead they seemed to simply be killing any soldier foolish enough to attack them. The body count continued to rise but even to the untrained eye it would appear that the three warriors were exhausted by the continuous wave of troops that had now chosen them three as the chief threat. In a flash one of them was struck down a vicious spear strike to his back he held his hand out to one of the other figures who attempted to rush to the aid of his comrade but was halted by several soldiers. The other robed figure decided it was much more prudent to leave and cut his way out of the fray and ran off into the hills. The remaining warrior continued to rush to the aid of his fallen comrade but was being overwhelmed one of the soldiers rose his sword to deliver a killing blow and…

He shot up in bed drenched in a cold sweat. He glanced around a rather bland dwelling very earthy to say the least.

"Are you awake?" said a female voice.

I open my eyes to see a girl with light bluish green eyes and green hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing a Chinese dress with a black undershirt.

"I found you unconscious on the plains" smiled the girl. "I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now"

"Who are you? Can you remember your name?" asked Lyn.

"My name is Mark"

"What an odd-sounding name...But pay me no mind, it is a good name" said Lyn.

"I see by your attire you are a traveler."

Curiously he looks in a mirror. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a blue tunic with black pants and brown shoes.

"What brings you to the Sacae Plains?" asked Lyn.

"Just passing thru" he said.

"Would you share your story with me?" asked Lyn.

Before he could reply there was a noise outside.

"Hm? What was that noise?" wondered Lyn. "I'll go see what's happening. Mark, wait here for me"

He nods as Lyn walks out the tent.

Lyn quickly rushes back inside.

"Oh, no! Bandits!" exclaimed Lyn. "They must have come down from the Bern Mountains! They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I... I have to stop them!"

Lyn quickly walks over to a chest and opens it and pulls out a katana.

"If that's all of them. I think I can handle them on my own." said Lyn. "You'll be safe here, Mark"

"If you're going out there I'm coming with you" Mark quickly says.

"Well can you use a weapon?" asked Lyn.

"Well not right now I sprang my wrist somehow" Mark said. "But I can provide you with helpful advice"

"Ah, I see... So you're a strategist by trade? An odd profession, but... Very well. We'll go together."

Lyn and Mark walked out of the tent to face the bandits.

"Over here" said Lyn "If you want to help, Mark, I could use your advice. I'll protect you, so stay close to me"

"We need to get closer to that bandit over there" said Mark. "So let's move closer"

"This should be close enough" said Mark.

"Uh-oh! That bandit spotted us. He's coming this way" said Lyn.

The bandit charged towards us but stopped short to try and scare us but we weren't scared.

"Let's get him" Mark said to Lyn.

Lyn ran up to the bandit and caught him in the arm with her sword. The bandit swung his axe and missed Lyn and then Lyn came down for another strike. Hit him in the same spot again. The bandit came at Lyn again and hit her in the shoulder but Lyn countered with a lung to his heart.

"Victory!" cried Lyn as she grabbed her bloody shoulder. "Mark I have some vulneraries in my satchel can you apply one to my wound?"

"Sure" I replied.

After applying the green liquid to Lyn's shoulder. Lyn thanked me and we ran off to fight the head of the bandits who was attacking the village.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?" yelled the lead bandit.

Lyn charged him and stuck his left shoulder, unlucky for Lyn he was right handed and hit her in the side with the blunt side of his axe.

"Whew! He's a tough one. It all comes down to this next blow." said Lyn. "Mark, if I fall, I want you to flee. You must escape."

"Lookout here he come's Lyn" shouted Mark.

Lyn narrowly avoided Batta's axe swing and quickly stabbed him in the chest and then Lyn seemed to multiply and disappear and kill Batta.

"Huh? How... how did you-" said Batta just before he died.

"Lyn you had me very worried there" I said.

"I sorely underestimated him, I'm sorry if I worried you" said Lyn. "I need to be stronger if I'm going to survive. Strong enough that no one can defeat me".

"Well Lyn, good work, let's go home" said Mark.

The next morning,

"Good morning, Mark!" said Lyn, as Mark is wake up. "Are you awake yet?"

"Yes I'm up" said a groggy Mark.

"Oh, Mark I found this swords with you but it seems to be stuck. I can't draw it from its sheath" said Lyn.

"Masamune" whispered Mark, as he suddenly remembered the sword's name.

"That fight took a lot out of you yesterday" said Lyn. "Say Mark... I want to talk to you about something"

"What about Lyn?" asked Mark?

"You have some experience in the way of war, I can see" said Lyn. "Would you allow me to travel with you?"

"I don't know Lyn? Your pretty young so I would need permission from your parents for you to go with me" said Mark.

I knew I said something wrong when Lyn's eyes filled with sadness and lost all the hope that was in her eyes.

"

My mother and my father... died six months ago." said Lyn.

"Lyn I'm so sorry" said a sadden Mark

"My people- the Lorca—they don't... I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked, and...They killed so many people. The tribe was scattered. My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. But the tribe was old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me." said

Lyn.

"..I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long..." said Lyn.

"Well you're not alone any more" said Mark as he pulled her into a hug.

"No. No more. I will shed no more tears." said Lyn.

We stood there for a moment until Lyn pulled away from the hug.

"Thank you. I'm better now" said Lyn. "Mark, I want- I must become stronger to avenge my father's death!"

"Lyn, I see a determination in you that I haven't seen in anyone before so yes Lyn you may come with me on my travels" said Mark.

"You will? That's wonderful! Thank you! Oh, thank you!" said Lyn. "We'll be better off working together, I know it. You'll be my master strategist and I'll be your peerless warrior" said Lyn.

_Mark would soon realize that this day would change his life forever._


	2. Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own fire emblem or any of its characters**

It's almost time to be out of school and I'm super excited now on with the show.

**Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate**

The apprentice tactician Mark and the young swordfighter Lyn. A strange pair on an even stranger journey. To prepare for the long road ahead, they go to Bulgar, the commercial center of Sacae. Unbeknownst to Lyn, she will discover something that will alter her life and Mark' life forever.

Mark bit into an apple as they walked into shakes her head, "We're in Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae" said Lyn. Mark glances around biting into his apple again. "Well it certainly lives up to its reputation Lyn; I have no doubt that we can get supplies here." She nods enthusiastically as he again bites into the apple. "Mmm what's the term I'm looking for… ahh yes juicy I believe the term is Lyn. We need to get a whole bushel of the things." Lyn chuckles as she walks over to a fruit vendor. "Who'd of ever thought that you would take such a liking to the things. Me I've never been too fond of the things." She pays the vendor for the apples she bought and handed them to Mark. "You want them you carry them." She grins at him as he grabs the bag. "heh wouldn't be right for me not to." He bites into the apple yet again.

"Well I know I need a sword since mine's stuck in its sheath" said Mark.

"Ok and we need supplies for our journey as well" said Lyn.

"Yes those too" Mark said quickly.

"Oh my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" said someone behind us.

"Hm?" wondered Lyn, as a green knight rode up to us.

"Wait, O beauteous one!" said the green knight. "Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet your company?"

"Where are you from, sir knight that speaks so freely to strangers?" said Lyn.

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask!" exclaimed the green knight. "I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!"

"Shouldn't it be "home to callow oafs with loose tongues"?" asked Lyn.

"Oooh... you're even lovely when you're cruel" said the green knight.

Lyn rolls her eyes and says to Mark, "Let's go Mark... I have nothing more to say" as she storms off with Mark running after her.

"Lyn, wait up. You know he was just a lecherous knight, right?" said Mark.

"Yes I knew I just wanted to make him go away. Besides he wasn't very handsome" said Lyn.

"Well then shall we be on our way" said Mark before glancing back. "We're being followed"

"Is it the knights?" asked Lyn.

"No" said Mark.

"Well let's leave here quickly" said Lyn as they quickly walk to the city gate when they run into the same green knight but he's with a red armored knight.

"Excuse me! You're blocking the road" said Lyn to the two knights. "If you would be so kind as to move your horses..."

"Of course. My apologies..." said the red knight.

"Thank you. You at least, seem honorable enough." said Lyn.

"Hm? Pardon me, but... I feel we've met before" said the red knight to Lyn.

"I beg your pardon" said Lyn.

"Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first" said the green knight.

"Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights!" said Lyn. "Let's go Mark! I've run out of patience!"

"Wait, please! It's not like that" yelled the red knight named Kent to Lyn.

"Let's hurry those men are still on our tail" said Mark.

"Are you sure it's not the knights from town" asked Lyn.

"I'm sure. These men are out for blood" said Mark. "Run"

The bandits quickly caught up to them and the one with the biggest axe said, "Heh heh hehhh… Aren't you the pretty one! Your name is Lyndis, is it not?"

Lyn's eyes went wide and she said "WH- what did you call me... Who are you?"

"Such a waste. An absolute waste" said the bandit. "The things I'll do for gold… Ah, well. Time to die, darling'!"

"Over my dead body" yelled Mark, as he pulled out the sword he bought in town.

"You're going to protect the girl then?" asked the bandit. "Well then, come on out boys"

"Oh, no there's more than we can handle…" said Lyn.

"But we won't give up" said Mark.

"Hey! There she is!" yelled someone behind the bandits.

"Huh?" wondered the bandit.

"What?" said Lyn.

It was the knights from town.

"Whew… Finally caught up…Hold! You there! What is your business?" said the green knight. "Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you!"

"You! You're from-" started Lyn.

"We can discuss this later" said Kent. "It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, let them look to me!"

"Stay back! I'll take care of this!" said the green knight.

"No! This is my fight! Stay out of my way!" yelled Lyn.

"Well, I just can't stand here and do nothing…" said the green knight.

"I have a solution. You there" said Kent ,as he pointed to me. "Command us. I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle."

"Is this acceptable, milady?" asked Kent.

"Yes, it is. Mark and I will lead" said Lyn. "Let's go!"

"You! You are called Mark?" asked Sain. "Let me attack first"

"Be my guest" said Mark. "Just don't get yourself killed".

Sain rides up and attacks the nearby bandit with his lance, but misses and takes a hit to his calf.

"Whoa! I missed!?" said Sain.

"Sain! Why aren't you using your sword?" asked Kent.

"The lance is more heroic don't you think it suits me" said Sain mockingly.

"You're hopeless. If you don't fight more seriously, you're going to find yourself on the end of a blade!" said Kent.

"Truth be told, I… forgot to buy a sword" said Sain.

"Well then take my spare sword, Sain" yelled Mark.

"Are you sure, my thanks Mark" said Sain.

"Mark, allow me to make up for my companion's blunder" said Kent.

"Hit him on his right side, understand" ordered Mark.

"Yes sir" said Kent.

Kent rushes up and attacks the bandit and hits him in the shoulder. Lyn quickly runs up to follow up on Kent's attack and slays the bandit.

"Mark give me another shot please" begs Sain.

"Fine you and Kent head to the southwest and take out the bandits over there, understood" ordered Mark.

"Yes Sir" said Sain, as he and Kent when to fight the bandits.

"Lyn, you and I are heading north to meet the bandit's leader and slay him" said Mark.

"Ok let's go" said Lyn.

Shortly later after killing the last bandit.

"Mark that was the last of them" said Lyn. "Now for these two. You were going to tell us something?" Kent and Sain nod. "Yes we have ventured here in search of someone." Lyn looks at him and then out in the distance. "Lycia… That's the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, isn't it?" Kent nods. "Correct. We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago." Lyn looks at him. "Madelyn?" Kent nods again. "Our lord the marques of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so." Kent sighs and shakes his head "Eventually, the marques simply declared that he had no daughter." Sain steps forward "and then this year we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains." He chuckles thinking back on it. "The marque was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 18 years. I remember the smile he had his face when he announced that he was a grandfather." He looks at Lyn. "The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marques wife who passed away at an early age" Lyn blinks and looks down. "Lyndis?" Mark simply glanced at them. "That she should bear this name. It truly thawed the marques heart. Now his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we have come." He shakes his head. "We didn't know that Lady Madelyn had died shortly after sending the letter. We only learned this shortly after arriving in Bulgar." Kent steps forward. "But we learned that the daughter yet lives. We heard she was living alone on the plains."

He looks at her "I… I knew it immediately. You are the lady Lyndis." Mark just shakes his head. "Surely… you don't believe Lyn here to be the marques granddaughter do you?" Lyn nods as well. "Why would you think that...?" Kent shakes his head "Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable." Lyn gasps. "Did you know my mother?" Kent shakes his head. "I'm sorry to say I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin." Lyn shakes her head. "To my tribe I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents… When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis." She closes her eyes thinking back to those times. "It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather." She chuckles slightly. "Lyndis… I never thought I would hear that name again." Then Mark gets a surprised look on his face. "Wait didn't that bandit call you Lyndis as well?" Kent takes a step back. "What? How could he have—"He looks at Sain who nods back at him. "He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?" Lyn looks at them both. "Lundgren? Who's that?" Kent looks at her. "He's the marques younger brother. Everyone assumed the lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the marques title." Sain shakes his head. "To be blunt. He wants the throne and you're in his way." Lyn shakes her head. "I have no interest in inheriting any title!" Sain sighs and shakes his head. "Unfortunately, your granduncle isn't the sort of man to believe that. I believe these attempts on your life will persist and only get worst from here." Lyn looks to Mark. "What should I do?" Mark shakes his head and looks at Kent. "Come with us to Caelin. Continuing this way alone is dangerous." Mark nods "It makes the most sense and the safest option" Lyn nods. "I will go with you then."

She and Mark walk off. "If you'll excuse us one moment." Kent and Sain nod. "Mark… I'm sorry." Mark looks confused. "What for?" Lyn gives mark a sad face. "This changes everything. What will you do" Mark chuckles. "What did I tell you before you fought the bandits when you first found me?" Lyn smiled. "You said 'If you're going out there then I'm coming with you'" Mark smiled. "Exactly, if you're going to Caelin then I'm going with you" Lyn grew a huge smile on her face. "you will thank you" Mark smiled. 'maybe I'll find some answers to my past as well' thought Mark.


	3. Chapter 2: Sword of Spirits

**Disclaimer: I do not own fire emblem**

**Chapter 2: Sword of Spirit**

A small altar lies on the outskirts of Bulgar. This ancient temple, sacred to the people of Sacae, has long been known for its powerful bond to the world of spirits. Before starting their journey, our travelers come here to pray for their well-being. At this altar, Lyn's hand is directed to a grand inheritance.

"Mark ,hold a moment, and allow me a short detour. There is a sacred sword enshrined in an altar east of here" said Lyn. "The people of Sacae go there to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey".

"Oh! How quaint!" said Sain.

"The teaching of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe" stated Kent. "Its nice to see that, here at least, the ancient customs are still observed".

"I beg you pardon, milady" said a stranger to Lyn.

Mark glances towards the woman.

"What's the matter is something wrong" said Mark.

"Please you must help the priest at the altar. Bandits are trying to steal the Mani Katti" said the woman as she ran off.

"Lyn, you're planning something aren't you" asked Mark.

"Yes, lets visit those houses over there and get some information on the altar" said Lyn.

"Good idea Lyn. Let's move out" ordered Mark.

After talking to people at their houses.

"I got some information on the Mani Katti" yelled Kent.

"I learned of that horseback we cant traverse mountains" said Sain.

"I learned of a weak wall" said Lyn.

"OK, Lyn and I will head for the main entrance while you two work on that weak wall understood" ordered Mark.

"Yes sir" said Kent and Sain.

Lyn and Mark rushed the entrance of the altar as Kent and Sain went to work chipping away at the weak wall.

Mark ran up to a bandit spun around and stabbed him in the throat with his sword, as Lyn slashed another bandit wide open.

Kent decapitated a bandit that tried to get Sain.

As Lyn and Mark got to the entrance, Kent and Sain had finally broken thru the weak wall.

Lyn ran up to fight the leader of the bandits but Mark stopped her.

"Let me fight him" said Mark.

"He's all yours" said Lyn with a smile.

"Thank you" said Mark before rushing the bandit leader.

"Who do you think you are? What chance do you have against me?" said Glass.

"I am Mark and I am your destroyer. You shall not take the sacred sword." yelled Mark

"I may not be able to use the sacred blade but this blade will do" said Glass as he picked up his huge sword and attacked Mark.

"Die Glass" yelled Mark.

They clashed blades but were unable to exchange blows they parried each attack on each other but Mark gained the upper hand and quickly beheaded the bandit.

"Mark congrats on defeating the bandit" said Sain.

The priest came out from the back.

"Sir are you hurt?" asked Lyn.

"Thanks to you I came out unscathed" said the priest.

"The sword is it safe?" Mark asked.

"Yes, I have sealed the sword safely away. Until I remove my spell, the sword cannot be drawn." said the priest. "Now, as a token of my gratitude, I shall allow you to lay hands upon the Mani Katti. Touch the blade's pattern and pray for a safe journey"

"Oh, thank you so much" said Lyn before laying her hand on the Mani Katti.

The sword started to glow.

"Now there's something you don't see very often" said Mark with surprise.

"The sword.. It's...glowing" said Lyn.

"Ah..It's the power of the spirits. They have looked into your soul and they call out to you" said the priest.

"What does that mean?" asked Lyn.

"Lyn to understand try to draw the blade" said Mark as he watches carefully.

Lyn grabbed the handle of the Mani Katti and pulled.

"It came out...effortlessly" said a stunned Lyn.

"I never dared to hope that I might meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands" said the priest.

"My sword?" said Lyn.

"Lyn, it's time to go" said Mark.

"So this is the Mani Katti... A blade with no equal" said Sain

"This is all so unbelievable. Perhaps, the most famous sword in all of Sacae... in my hand" said Lyn.

"It's not so strange. In fact, many legends tell similar tales... Special blades all over the land call out to their proper owners" stated Kent. "And yet, when I saw you draw that blade, Lyndis...I felt something extraordinary. That sword was waiting for you. You were meant to draw it."

"Stop it! I.. I'm nothing special!" said Lyn.

"Think of it this way some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand, right? Well that Mani Katti itself feels very comfortable with you" said Sain.

"Does that make it any easier for you to accept?" asked Mark. "Cause none of us can use it"

"It... does feel right in my hand. A blade only I can wield" said Lyn.

"Perfect now only if I could draw my own sword" said Mark under his breath.

"Kent, Sain please let me have a moment with Mark" said Lyn, as Mark curiously looked at Lyn.

"As you wish milady" said Kent as he lead Sain away.

"Well what ever you're planning-" started Mark before he quickly grabbed his head., as some of his memories came flooding back.

Three men on a field. One was injured the other two were uninjured and one ran to his fallen companion and the other fled. But to Mark he thought he was the one who had fled.

"I was a coward I fled the battle and left my companions for dead" whispered Mark under his breath.,

"Mark what are you talking about you are no coward" said Lyn.

"Lyn..." said Mark.

"I know you aren't you stood up to that bandit to protect me. You would sacrifice yourself for me. I don't know what kind of man you were before I meet you but I know the way you are know is the man I have fallen in love with" said Lyn with a smile.

"You... You love me" said Mark.

"Yes Mark, I do" said Lyn.

Mark and Lyn sat there for a moment until.

"No, I cannot. I cannot love you Lyn" Mark said very suddenly.

"W—what, why not Mark?" asked Lyn.

"Because you're a noble and I'm a peasant it would be dishonorable to your grandfather for me to love you, Lyn" said Mark.

"Lyn, I'm sorry so please forget about me forget about this" said Mark before walking off leaving Lyn to cry.

But in his heart he knew he cared for her.

'Lyn, I can't love you until I know that I am worthy of your love until then please Lyn forgive me' said Mark inside his head.


	4. Chapter 3: Band of Mercenaries

It had been a few days since Lyn gained possession of Mani Katti and confessed to her feelings towards Mark and was promptly rejected. Since that time the two had grown distant to one another. The entire time Mark became increasingly more respectful to her and yet never once could he look her in the eye. At the same time Lyn found herself becoming cold so very cold.

However the group continued on their quest to Caelin. A mountain range separates the Sacae Plains from Bern. There are many bandits who reside here the cruelest of which are the Taliver. They wreak havoc on both Sacae and Bern, and their savagery knows no bounds. On the tenth day away from the plains they discover the horror of these bandits.

Mark bites into an apple as he walks behind the group as they walk through a ruined town. "My lady Lyndis I beg pardon but you say the Taliver are responsible for this." Lyn glances over her shoulder at him and nods. "They are responsible…" She closes her eyes. "My village is on the other side of this mountain… the Taliver bandits came at night. It took only one night. The survivors numbered less then, including me." She clenches her fist. "They're soulless beasts I will never forgive them." Mark looks at her and closes his eyes. "My Lady Lyndis… It is unbefitting a woman of your status to live a life of revenge." She turned around and glared at him. "How could you understand heh you don't even know anything about yourself. You could never understand my pain." Mark simply bowed his head. "Forgive me my Lady I have talked out of turn." Kent and Sain could only stare at the two of them.

'Yet somehow I feel as though I have Lyn, I just don't know why' thought Mark.

Sain walks over to Kent and whispers into his ear. "What the hell happened between the two of them only three days ago I would've thought them lovers and now look. He acts as though she is a queen and she would just as likely cut of his head." Kent glances at his companion and shakes his head. "Leave it alone Sain. These things have a tendency to sort themselves out." Sain shrugs and walks over to the two of them. "Well then we shouldn't waste any more time here… as heartless as it may sound there's nothing more we can do for these people." The sound of a horse neighing can be heard and moments later a number of shouts. They turn in the direction of the sound and move in closer to hear better.

A group of bandits were surrounding a girl and what looked like a flying horse. The lead bandit stepped forward "What are you going to do to apologize? Huh?" The girl takes a step back looking down at the ground. "Uh... I… That is, I…" Another of the bandits steps up and chuckles looking her up and down. "Hey, she's quite a catch, eh, buddy? I bet the boss'd give us a pretty penny for her." He grins and the other bandits laugh. "Yeah she roughed me up a bit so I figure fair's fair." He chuckles and walks up grabbing her by the wrist. "It's no more'n she deserves." The girl struggles against his grip. "I… I…" The other bandit looks at the Pegasus. "What are we gonna do with her flying mule?" The girl breaks free of the other mans grip and runs in front of her horse. "Don't you dare touch her." The bandit walks up and smacks her sending the girl to the ground. "Watch your mouth, girlie!" She looks up at them a pleading look in her eyes. "Do what you will with me, just… Let her go. Please, I beg of you." The lead bandit bursts into laughter. "Silly twit Pegasi can only be found in Ilia. They're rare beasts, worth more then you by far!" He chuckles "we can sell it for a mountain of gold. Let it go? Ha!" He again laughs and picks her up dragging her along. "C'mon lets go!"

It's at this point that the group rush in Lyn notices the Pegasus. "That's… that's a Pegasus. Could it be?" Mark glances at her as she rushes further in. "Florina? Is that you, Florina?" Florina looks up at Lyn "Lyn?" Lyn rushes over to Florina. "Florina… what are you doing here?" Florina again manages to break free of the bandits grasp and rushes over to Lyn. "Is it really you? I… I…" Lyn sighs as she notices Lyn about to burst into tears. "Come now, no crying!" Florina sniff's a bit and nods. "I'm sorry." Kent walks up. "You are acquaintances?" Lyn nods and looks at Kent. "She's my friend. This is Florina, a Pegasus knight in training from Ilia. She's uhhh a little uncomfortable around men." Lyn looks back to Florina. "Tell me, Florina, What happened here?" Florina looks down blushing slightly. "Well…um… when I heard that you had left… I decided to follow you. Then I saw this village… I flew down to ask if they had news of you. I didn't see these two, and…well…" Lyn sighs and shakes her head. "You landed your Pegasus on them didn't you?" Florina blushed even brighter. "Well, I… a little?" The bandit steps forward. "HA you heard her!" Florina hides behind Lyn. "She admits her fault! She stepped on my friend, and now she's got to pay!" Lyn looks at Florina "Did you apologize, Florina?" Florina simply nods "I told them I was sorry many times over. They just wouldn't listen." She again begins to cry but Lyn puts on a comforting smile. "Don't cry. It's all right." Florina looks up at Lyn with big eyes. "Lyn…" Lyn was staring down the bandit. "Listen, she's obviously sorry. Can't we just let this pass? Neither you nor your friend appeared harmed." The bandits step forward. "No Chance. The girl goes with us—by force if need be!" The bandit leader runs off and calls for help.

Lyn glances over at Mark. "We have to fight them… think your up to it?" Mark frowns. "If that is your wish my lady then I shall grant it." Florina steps forward. "I-I want to help." Mark chuckles and bites into an apple. "I suppose we could use the help." Florina jumps back startled and hides behind Lyn. "Well my lady it seems you told no tale when you said she was jumpy around men." Florina glances up at him. "Lyn… Who is he?" Lyn glares at Mark "He's… he's my tactician. Not a very good one but we make do with what can. Do be careful I know their bandits but I have no doubt that they may prove a little too intelligent for you" Venom dripped from every word even Mark was taken aback slightly but recovered quickly. "I apologize my lady if you've found my skills lacking I promise to make up for it and lead us to a swift conclusion in this battle." Florina simply stared at the two she had never known Lyn to be so spiteful. Why then was she so cold to this man.

Mark looks at her and smiles. "Do not worry if you listen to me all will be fine. Now then let's begin." He bites into his apple and begins shouting orders. "Lyn head up to that village and warn them about the incoming danger." Lyn glances at him but then nods and runs off. After insuring them that she was not a bandit a man steps forward. "If your not bandits then who are you?" Lyn looks at the man. "My name is Lyn. My colleagues and I are just traveling through here we saw some bandits about. We're going to deal with them, but… We need help warning the villagers." The man runs up next to her. "My name's Wil. I'm a traveler of sorts, too. Listen, these villagers have been kind to me. Mind if I fight with you?" Lyn looks at him and smiles "Not at all. We need all the help wee can get! Welcome aboard, Wil!" Wil and Lyn run back to Mark. "I found some help this is Wil he's an archer." Mark nods and grins slightly. "Excellent we can use you for this battle."

With Wil's aid the battle was over quickly they even had time to stop at a local armory and purchase some extra weapons. Mark still not looking at Lyn and gazing over the battlefield walks towards her. "I do hope my skills were to your liking my lady." Lyn frowns "You did… alright." Mark shrugs simply taking this answer "Then I will try to better myself My Lady… if you'll excuse me." He brushes past her slightly. She only glares at his retreating form.

Florina runs up to Lyn's side "Lyn!" Lyn sighs and looks at the girl. "Florina… Why did you follow me? It's dangerous" Florina looks up at Lyn. "Do you remember the knighting ceremony of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia?" Lyn nods "Yes, you join a band of freelance soldiers to further your training." Lyn tilts her head slightly. "Is that what brought you here, Florina?" She nods enthusiastically "I wanted to talk to you before I set out. But when I went to Sacae, I heard that you had left with some strangers…" Florina could've sworn she head Lyn mutter something about some stranger then necessary but didn't press the matter. "And I well…" Lyn looks at her and smiles "You were worried for me? Thank you, but I'm more worried about you." Florina gasps "Me?" Lyn shakes her head "Listen, most mercenaries are men, right bands of men? I can't imagine you being at all comfortable around them." Florina sighs and hands her head "I know, I know. It's just… I've always dreamt of being a Pegasus knight. I just imagined it would work out… some how after today, I'm not so sure." She sighs and her head just seemed to hang lower. "Maybe I should just… give up…" Lyn sighs and places her hands on her friends shoulder putting on a comforting smile. "Florina… Don't cry…"

Sain rushes up to her side. "Lovely Florina I have the most brilliant idea" Kent runs up to Sain's side as well and sighs at his would be companion "Sain!" Sain steps forward undeterred "You should come with us! With the addition of Wil here, we're a fine group of soldiers and freelance to boot!" Wil blinks and tilts his head slightly. "Wait did you just include me?" Sain chuckles "Of course! We were destined to meet here! It's fate! Come now, Lyndis's band of mercenaries is as good a training group as you will find anywhere!" Mark chuckles slightly from where he was sitting simply munching on an apple. "That's a good joke Sain us Merc's ha I don't think we have it in us." Lyn glares at him and for once he seemed to grin at her was he growing cold as well. Lyn ultimately decided to ignore him. "Lyndis uh… ummm Lyn Mercenaries?" Lyn sighs and shakes her head "I can give you the details later… this is a bit rushed." However, Sain is right. Will you come with us, Florina?" Florina's eyes seem to sparkle at the thought. "Travel with you, Lyn Truly? I would be so… so happy!" Sain jumps back into the picture taking Florina's hands. "Fantastic! Beauteous Florina! I am a knight of Caelin. My name is Sain…" Florina shrieks and hides behind Lyn further electing a chuckle from Mark. "Stay back! Don't get so close." Sain chuckles and walks towards her. "Ah… Beautiful and yet modest" Kent sighs and walks forward. "I beg your forgiveness calling us mercenaries." Lyn shakes her head and glances at Mark who simply looked away now aware of how the conversation can shift. "No I approve… It's not like we can just leave her. She requires special attention though. I can count on you right?" Kent nods "You have but to ask my lady." Wil steps forward and rubs the back of his head. "So… uhhh is it really alright for me to travel with you?" Lyn glances at Mark once more and then back at Wil. "Oh, yes of course. If you're willing to that is." Wil nods. "Actually, I'm very grateful… Truth is told all of my money was stolen, and I'm… at a bit of a crossroads as it were" He nods to himself once more. "I would be honored to count myself one of Lyndis's legion!" Lyn ponders the name and nods. "I guess it will do nicely."

She glances one last time at Mark "… It gets stranger every day…" she closes her eyes and walks up to him and glares down at him. "… Ever since I met you…" She closes her eyes and walks past him. "… I'm such a fool… but… I can't be deterred." He sighs glancing at her retreating form. "It's for your own good Lyn… you have to understand. How much it hurts me to do this."


	5. Chapter 4: In Occupation's Shadow

Fresh after their defeat of the Ganleon bandits Lyn and her colleagues stop to rest in an abandoned fortress. The bandits them selves are in a rage after their brethren fell to Lyn's swords. They race in pursuit of the companions Their angry footsteps sound closer and closer…

Mark sighs as he looks at the ruins in front of him. "I suppose its better then nothing My Lady Lyndis… I apologize that I was unable to find a better lodging." He bows politely; Lyn simply scowls at him and attempts her best effort at ignoring him. However complaints from the others arise and Lyn sighs. "This will be fine. Who wants to be stuck inside, anyway?" She sighs and closes her eyes feeling the wind. "I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow." Florina always Lyn's shadow huddles up next to her. "As long as I'm at Lyn's side, I'll be fine." Sain walks up placing his hand on his chest. "For your protection I your man-at-arms Sain will be right here by your side, ladies." Kent sighs and takes Sain by the arm. "Sain, both you and I are to remain awake. We will alternate the watch."

Sain frowns and looks at Mark. "Come now Mark surely you think someone more suited for simple guard duty then myself." Mark chuckles and continues eating his apple. "Have fun Sain do tell me if you see anything." He bursts into laughter at Sain's horrified look. "Well lets head in at least we have some protection from the elements." Mark mutters brushing past Lyn slightly he gives her one last glance before entering the ruins. Lyn glares at him… why did he insist on playing this game. She closed her eyes and followed him in. "Oh bloody hell it's a hell hole in here." Mark sighs as Lyn brushes past him and walks in. To their surprise they weren't alone "You pardon, milady…" Lyn grabs her sword "Who's there?" A woman walks into view "I… Forgive my intrusion… My name's Natalie. I'm from a village not far from here…" She stumbles slightly Lyn walks to her side and steadies her. "Are you all right?" She looks at her leg "Your leg…" She smiles although weakly at Lyn. "It's fine. Don't worry. It's from a childhood sickness… I can't travel far on it, but it doesn't trouble me much."

Lyn looks her up and down "What are you doing here all by yourself?" Natalie looks down "I'm looking for my husband… I heard he was in this area. He said he was going to raise money to have my leg mended." Mark frowned and looked at Lyn but quickly turned away. She hands Lyn a picture "Here's a sketch of him it's a poor likeness but… his name is Dorcas." Mark chokes on his apple at the mention of the name and Sain could've sworn he heard him say Dorcas… get out that's a hilarious name but paid him no mind. "Do you know of him?" Lyn shakes her head Natalie looks down "I see… If you do meet him, please give him a message. Tell him that Natalie is looking for him." Lyn nods "I will tell him I promise."

The sounds of footsteps can be heard outside the ruins Mark mutters a curse and glances out. "They've found us… everyone get ready they far outnumber us." He continues looking around "Their surrounding us..." He catches a glimpse of one of the bandits "Interesting… very interesting." He grins to himself "I have a plan… Milady Lyndis guard the east entrance… he will come to you." Lyn looks at him and out the window and her eyes widen and she looks back at Mark who simply nods. "… We'll… we'll talk later Lyndis… I believe there is much to say. Now go" She looks at him one last time and runs off. Mark nods and looks to Sain and Kent "You two guard the other entrance… we'll simply hold them off Wil give them cover fire. Florina stay out of Archer range and help were you can" They all nod and leave for their assignments. Sain and Kent fight off all bandits attempting to enter through the main doors

However on the other side of the fortress Lyn approaches Dorcas "You! Tell me, are you Dorcas?" Dorcas frowns and looks at Lyn "How do you know my name?" Lyn closes her eyes and sighs "Natalie told me. What are you doing out here with these rogues?" Dorcas lowers his head in shame "I need money…" Lyn shakes her head "That may be, but… joining up with mercenaries?" Dorcas nods his head "It's the only way to earn gold in these parts. I'll do anything… even this." Lyn only stared at him shocked "For gold, anything? Would you hurt your wife?" Dorcas looks up at her "What?" Lyn shakes her head and looks inside the fortress "Natalie is inside… we're protecting her" Dorcas stares wide eyed "Natalie's… she's… here?" Lyn nods her head "She was so worried that she came looking for you." She shakes her head "I don't understand you men… you make it so obvious that you love someone and then… you" she closes her eyes and grits her teeth shaking her head "I… I don't understand it… Would your actions please your wife?" Dorcas closes his eyes "You're right." Lyn looks at him "Well?" He nods "I understand. I can't do this I'm done with these bandits here and now." Lyn smiles and nods "I would repay you for your kindness toward Natalie." He looks at the bandits "Allow me to fight you."

Mark looks at Lyn as Dorcas runs over to check up on his wife "I hope at the least he made you understand… why it is I do what I do Lyn" He closes his eyes. "I don't know what your talking about" Mark shakes his head. "If you understood Dorcas then you would understand why I do what I do for you Lyn" Mark closes his eyes but quickly returns to the battlefield even with additional bandits they are able to hold out the night and force the bandits back and after a touching reunion between Natalie and Dorcas, Dorcas talks with Mark who agrees to allow him to join the group "He invited me to join your group" Lyn clenches her fist but manages to soften her face slightly for Dorcas "But we're going to Lycia…" Dorcas nods "I have to go somewhere to earn money. If you think I'll be of use, I'd like to fight for you." He looks at Natalie "You helped my wife… I owe you." Lyn looks at Dorcas "Dorcas…" Natalie steps up "Please, Lyn. We are both in agreement on this, please watch over my husband" Lyn looks at her and nods

Kent approaches Lyn "Everything's finally calmed down." Kent nods "We'll continue taking turns keeping watch. Please rest easy" Lyn looks at Kent "Is that all right?" She looks at Sain "are you sure Sain" Sain looked as though he was about to say no when the not so friendly glare persuaded him to agree. "Let me warn you… If the bandits sneak up on you, they'll cut you down without mercy." Sain chuckles "Do not worry about me milady I shall be fine." He looks at Kent "we should be fine right Kent?" Kent nods "If there's anything suspicious, We'll take care of it." Lyn looks at them and nods "Really? Well, good night then."


	6. Chapter 5:Crossing the Border

. Lyn advances to the border of Bern from there Lycia is not to far off. Pausing for a moment Lyn reflects on her life up until now and the grandfather she has never met.

Mark glances around an apple ever present in his hand he shakes his head and continues forward though at a slower pace to remain behind the group. Kent pointed up ahead "We've almost reached the Lycian border."

"Once we cross, we'll be safe from the bandits, right?" Lyn said glancing back slightly at Mark though not long enough for him to catch on.

"We should be I doubt they'll be willing to pursue us across the border." Everyone nodded at Will's comment after all it made the most sense.

Mark finally caught up with the group as they discussed their bedding for the night. He paused slightly as he noticed something behind them. "Persistent bunch aren't they" A group of bandits run up behind them.

"They're still after us?" Mark sighed at Will's naïveté of course they'd still be pursuing. Mark paid no mind to the idle banter playing out before him instead he was busy counting the bandits, he paused slightly he felt as though something far more horrible was coming there way. He hoped to god he was wrong

Erk sighed as he tried to catch up to Serra who had run up ahead. "Wow! A fight! A fight! Erk! Take a look! Fighting those bandits…" She tilts her head slightly looking at one figure "It's a young girl!" Erk ran up behind her and covered her mouth in a vein attempt to silence her

"Fool! Keep your voice down!" A bandit approached the pair and glanced at them

"Eh? What's this? You in league with that she-devil?" Serra seemed to glare at him. Erk sighed and rubbed his temples

"Ah… This is so wrong…" Erk muttered under his breathe.

The bandit strung up his arrow and aimed it at the pair and in response and much to Erk's surprise Serra began to scream in terror, and rushed behind Erk to hide. "Erk, Help me!" Erk covered his ear you'd think by now he'd be used to but one way or another he stood in front of Serra

"Serra! Behind me!" He looked at the bandit "Just try it" The bandit let fly an arrow which struck Erk in the shoulder he gritted his teeth but quickly muttered a spell a fire ball shot out and struck the bandit sending him flying to the ground.

Lyn and Mark looked in the direction of the scream they heard "That scream…" Mark was sweating what sort of foul beast uttered such a cry. He looked in the direction of the scream.

"Lyn lets go investigate it I think someone is in trouble" Lyn glanced at Mark and shook her head and muttered something along the lines of coward. Lyn and Mark rush forward to investigate the scream.

Serra was tending to Erk's wound "You get injured way too much Erky" she shook her head "Honestly you should be more careful" Erk glared up at her but said nothing as she healed his wound.

"Um, excuse me… Hello?" Lyn approached the pair Serra glanced up at Lyn "Why are you fighting these bandits?" Erk sighed and looked up at Lyn

"It just happened." Serra looked down at Erk and then back up at Lyn

"That's not true! Those ruffians thought that we were with you!" She points and accusing finger at Lyn "This is your entire fault and I expect you to fix it" Erk sighed and shook his head

"Serra, if you'd not been so meddlesome, this all could have been avoided." He looks up at Lyn and she could swear he had a look that screamed help me "My apologies. Please trouble yourself with us no more." Lyn looked down at him and shook her head

"But… if you're going to fight anyway, shouldn't we team up? It will certainly end things faster." Another cold chill ran down Mark's spine why did he feel as though something really horrible had just happened he shook it off and focused again on the battle.

A mischievous grin crossed Serra's face one that Erk was all too familiar with now "That's true. Yes! That's a good idea, don't you agree Erky?" Erk looked horrified "Erk! Go and help these ladies." Still horrified he stuttered hoping to think of some argument to get out of it then sighed

"Fine" Lyn nodded to the pair and after a brief introduction moved to join the fray.

With Erk and Serra's help the battle went smoothly. Mark nodded to himself bandits would be bandits he supposed nobody easy prey and even easier pickings. He didn't even need Lyn he was able to lead the battle to a swift conclusion without her being present he nodded man he was a great Tactician ha what a perfect title for himself Tactician he loved it.

A cold chill ran down his spine as Lyn approached him along with a pink haired woman. "What a surprise, you're very strong, Lyn." Lyn nods and looks at Serra

"Your staff is a wondrous thing. Healing powers amaze me."

Serra nodded enthusiastically "only those in the service of good can wield them." Lyn nods and turns around walking past Mark glancing at him slightly. "Well farewell to you two." Erk nods as they leave. Mark sighed in relief feeling as though he had dodged a bullet. He followed after Lyn not being able to be away from the pink haired girl fast enough.

Serra nods watching the group leave she shook her head she could swear Mark wanted nothing to do with her. She waved it off probably just her imagination and looked back at Erk "well, let us be on our way, Erk." She goes to walk off when a knight in green rides up to Serra's side

"What have we here? Another wildflower? Perhaps a butterfly" The all too familiar voice of Sain rang out he gasped looking at Serra "what an absolutely delectable creature!" Serra placed a hand on her chest and mock flattery Erk sighed he knew this approach all to well

"Oh my! Are you one of Lyn's companions?" Sain nods and bows lowly

"Please, call me Sain." He looked up at Serra who smiling down at him.

"I'm Serra. I serve House Ostia." She returns the bow slightly and looked back at Erk grinning from ear to ear.

"Serra… What a lyrical name. I am in service to castle Caelin." Serra looked at him for a moment gauging her response slightly before nodding

"So Lyn is a member of the marquess's family?" she rubs her chin slightly as Sain mentions that Lyn is the granddaughter of the marquess. "Such an important person it would seem." Her grin seemed to widen Erk looked at her horrified

"Serra… what deviousness are you contemplating now?" Serra looked up at Erk puzzled

"Me devious why I never. I simply want to help the nobleman that is all. After all what better person to have in your debt" She giggled and looked at Sain "Do you think we could join the lady Lyndis's company? She seems like such a nice person, and I would ever so much like to help her." Sain was beaming at the response

"Of course! We couldn't be happier!" In the distance Mark froze and began looking around Sain had vanished. He felt tears well up in his eyes something really horrible had just happened and he felt as though he was going to kill Sain. "Why, we were only just saying how we need some more fighting power!" Serra tilted her head slightly looking at Sain

"Are you being hunted or something?" Sain nods and begins to go into the details. Serra puts her hands to her lips "Oh my! Why my staff and Erk's magic could be the only thing that saves you all." Erk shook his head and began to argue but again sighed and looked down and nodded dejectedly this was going to be a long escort.

"I will go and speak with Lady Lyndis on your behalf." Sain rides off after the group Erk could only stare after him and then glanced down at Serra

"Unbelie…" He was cut off as Serra hugged him tightly again Erk blushed lightly but quickly looked away before Serra noticed

"This is fantastic, Erk! Our good deeds will earn us gratitude beyond imagining!" She let go of Erk and ran off after the group

"I… I… I think I'm going to be ill." He sighed and followed after them

Mark was now sure of it he was going to kill Sain. "You welcomed her into our band… you welcomed… that… girl… to…" He collapsed to his knees and began to weep. Lyn chuckled and walked past him

"Karma has a tendency to catch up on you Mark" I'm sure you did something or hurt someone in a past life to deserve this." She ignored Mark's death glare and walked over to chat with Serra.

'It's not like I want to break your heart Lyn I just don't need to be soft until I know who I am' thought Mark as Lyn walked away.


	7. Chapter 6: Blood of Pride

At long last Lyn has crossed the border and entered Lycia the land of her mother's birth. Lycia itself is a federation of territories, each one ruled by a powerful marquess. Now Lyn enters one of these territories, Araphen and soon plans to setout to meet with her grandfather, the marquess of Caelin. However her uncle generic tyrant #535 has set a deadly trap for Lyn the only person who stands in the way of his mad ambition.

Mark sighs as he walks beside Erk and Serra. "Okay Erk here does how it works out imagine if you will a triangle." Erk and Serra nod "Following the triangle from the top we have swords which beats Axes; The axes beat the lances which in turn beat swords."

"It only makes sense that way after all swords is swift and cunning weapons much faster then a slow and heavy axe wielder. The lance has a much longer range and in most cases robs the sword of its advantage. However the stronger axe doesn't need speed as such the raw power takes away the distance advantage." Erk said pondering this fact

"Good eye my young apprentice. Now remember when leading your troops you need too play to this triangle. This is the first key to becoming a good tactician." He smiled at the two of them. Over the brief time that he had known Erk and to his surprise Serra he had grown quite close to the two in particular Serra with whom he began to consider his younger sister and she seemed to consider him something of an elder brother. Have no hesitation she still annoyed the piss out of him but he could stomach it. He looked up to Lyn who was talking with Sain he quickly averted his gaze blushing slightly. When he saw Lyn look at him. Serra noticed this as well and elbowed him in the side

"What's the matter Markie having a hard time with your feelings towards Lady Lyndis?" Mark glared down at her.

"I have no feelings towards Lady Lyndis I am simply her humble tactician and nothing more." He placed his hand on his chest as though too exemplify this. Serra simply giggled and much to both of their surprise Erk chuckled as well

"Sure you don't Master Mark." Erk said grinning at him. Mark and Serra both stared at him dumbfounded. Mark looked down at Serra and shook his head

"You are a terrible influence on that poor boy." Serra chuckled and shook her head

"I am a noblewoman, if anything I am an excellent influence on Erky." She lifted her head and laughed Mark shook his head and continued forward.

"If you say so, anyways moving back onto the topic of becoming a tactician" The three of them approach Lyn's group. "Even though you should always play to the triangle never discount the abilities of your troops. A master swordsman can beat an excellent Lancer." He frowned and looked up the castle was on fire. "Well that's not good." He runs up to Lyn's side a dead man was laying in front of her an arrow in the man's back. "What happened here?"

He looked up and caught the eyes of another man. He frowned when he noticed the way Lyn was looking at him. Was this Jealousy? Whatever he knew his place he couldn't be with Lyn… no matter what his heart may have said. "May I ask your name?" Kent asked from the side. The man looked at the pair and backed up a bit

"Wait! Why did you help me?" Again Mark frowned at this question why did he help her?

"I thought a Sacaean plainswoman was being attacked. I was mistaken." The man turned to leave when Lyn stepped forward

"No, you were right! I am from Sacae. I'm Lyn, the daughter of the Lorca chieftain." The man stopped a look of surprise on his face

"The Lorca? There were survivors?" Lyn nodded the man glanced at Lyn and her entourage

"You should leave at once. A blaze has started in the castle and it's spreading. Don't be foolish and waste the life I just saved." Mark gritted his teeth he did not like this man

"what's happening here?' The man glances at Mark

"The castle is under attack, and the marquess has been accosted. The man who attacked you was probably one of the marauders. As captain of the castle guard, it's my duty to rescue the marquess. I see… all right then, we'll help you" Lyn looks at Mark and narrows her eyes "Isn't that right Mark." Mark gritted his teeth and nodded slightly.

"We shall help you… after all the brigands are probably after us." Mark turns around and walks off hearing the man give his name as Rath. What a terrible name he thought to himself. He looked up in time to see a man run into a building. "Well well aren't you a cheeky little bastard trying to hide from the battle?" He glances back at Lyn who was running up to his side.

"There's a secret tunnel that leads us directly to the throne room. However it's sealed and we'll need keys." Mark grins and points to the house up ahead.

"We have company Lady Lyndis someone seeks to hide from the battle. I think it would be a good idea to recruit him." He chuckles and walks towards the building. "Milady Lyndis normally I would send my dear sister Serra to talk to this man however she's busy healing. So would you be so kind as to recruit this man for me." Lyn stares at him for a moment then nods running off.

"As for the rest of you. Try not to get yourselves killed I have a plan for this situation." He was grinning looking at the building as Lyn and the mysterious man ran out. "As I thought you were a thief heh and with that taken care we have our way in. The rest of you I won't bother being to complex with my plans. Don't get yourselves killed." Mark walks away from the battle this one was too simple with an entry way he wouldn't need to do much work. Pulling out an apple he bites into it and listens to the sounds of victory "All to easy." He bites into the apple

"Here it is, Mark The hidden passageway!" She smiled at him and for a moment he smiled back before looking away again and closed his eyes.

"Yes the hidden passageway that Rath spoke of. I'm glad we found it."

They enter the throne room were the Marquess was there to greet them "Ah, it's Rath! You've done well. What a performance!" He clapped Rath on the shoulder.

"Sir… if you have praise, it should be given to this group." The Marquess looks at Mark and Lyn

"Hm? Who are you?" Lyn steps forward and bows

"My name is Lyndis. I'm pleased you're well." The marquess looks her up and down

"Oh... It's you. You're Marquess Caelin's—Leave us, Rath. I would speak with this girl." Rath looks at them and nods leaving.

"My lady I take my leave". "Mark, please can you stay" Lyn got a sad look on her face. "Yes my lady I shall" Lyn smiled "Thanks Mark"

he marquess continued, "Now... Lady Lyndis. Do you know the identity of those responsible for this uproar?"

"I believe it to be the work of my granduncle, Lundgren."

The marquess nodded, "That's exactly right. Which means my castle has been damaged in your family's petty inheritance dispute."

Lyn looked down at the floor, "My-My apologies…"

The marquess of Araphen continued. "When I heard that Lady Madelyn's daughter was in trouble, I thought to lend my assistance... I find I've changed my mind. I withdraw my offer."

In an uproar, Kent yelled. "Marquess Araphen! You gave me your word, my lord!"

The marquess eyed Kent, "...Your name is Kent, is it not? You failed to inform me of one most vital detail!"

"What's that suppose to mean" growled Mark. though not surprised, was trying to contain his ever-growing anger, he clutched his hands into fists.

The marquess spoke, "This girl does resemble Lady Madelyn, but... I didn't expect to see her so tainted with the blood of Sacae."

"What?" Lyn yelled.

"Don't you feel the marquess of Caelin would be troubled to meet this... nomadic mongrel?"

"TAKE THAT BACK NOW!" roared Mark in rage. Lyn looked at Mark with surprise. "If you have a problem with her, you have a problem with me you-"

"Mark hold" ordered Kent. "My apologies, my lord Marquess."

he marquess scoffed. "Your tactician is..."

"I am what? you -" yelled Mark, but a elbow from Kent silenced him.

"Marquess Araphen!" Kent yelled. "Please... If you would grace us with your aid…"

The marquess spoke, "... I hear Marquess Caelin is ill and abed. I question whether he will survive to meet this girl. In which case, his brother, Lundgren, will claim his title. And I certainly wish to avoid trouble with the coming marquess."

"You scheming…" Began Sain.

"Sain!" Kent reprimanded.

Lyn spoke, "I understand, Kent, Sain, Went, we take our leave at once."

Mark, stunned, turned to face Lyn.

Kent spoke, "Milady Lyndis! We…"

Lyn yelled at the marquess, "I am proud of the Sacaen blood that runs through my veins. I will NOT accept aid from one who disparages my heritage." With that, Mark gave a death glare at the marquess then walked her outside the throne room.

He cracked his neck and approached Matthew. "Well, well we have a thief in our midst" Matthew looks up at Mark and grins

"Quite the eye you got on you. Mark was it, the lady mentioned you." His grin widened "With some degree of emotion at that. Heheheh seems the two of you have quite the relationship." Mark narrowed his eyes

"It seems I'm not the only one with a sharp Eye Matthew. It would be wise of you to watch your tongue on such a matter." He turns around and walks away. "I trust you will aid us until we no longer have use of you Matthew?" Matthew chuckles and nods

"Oh yes the lady paid me very nicely, besides I'm dying to see how this works out between the two of you." Mark looks back at him and chuckles walking forward.

"Two new members to our little circle of friends. First the thief and now Rath." He grits his teeth at the mention of Rath's name "I-I should be happy for her they are of the same blood." He watch's Lyn and Rath speak noting just how happy she looks with Rath. "After all we cannot be together Lyn… even though he is far from nobility." Mark looks at his hand. "He's more then I am. Far more then I will ever be." He nods to himself his conviction even stronger then before. "I do wish you the best Milady Lyndis when this is all over. I think it the end of us." He turns around to face Serra who was only smiling up at him

"Nice monologue, I rather enjoyed it Markie." She giggled and walked past him. "However I'm not giving up on you two just yet." She clenches her fist and with a look of resolve she looks back at Mark. "I'm going to see to it that you admit your feelings to Lady Lyndis and that she returns them." Mark sighed he would argue but he knew all too well how Serra was. Sighing he trudged along behind her, this would not end well for him


	8. Chapter 7: Siblings Aboard

Mark walked in the back of the group in a desperate attempt to be alone; of course nothing was that easy, especially in the group they had assembled. The fact that Serra was involved and desperately trying to pair him up with someone he could not be with did not make things easier. And there he was, engaged in a fruitless attempt to be alone.

"It's never that easy, Master Mark," Erk said, slowing his pace to walk at Mark's side.

"With her, nothing is easy."

"Tch, you would know better then anyone else, wouldn't you Erk?" Mark said, whilst glancing up ahead at Lyn and Serra.

Mark could only assume that Serra was trying to convince Lyn to talk to him. Of course, Serra didn't know the full story, and in truth, Mark was waiting for Lyn to tell Serra off. He was surprised that it never happened; instead Lyn simply responded with the kindness that he knew all too well.

"I don't get it Master Mark. Why won't you confess your feelings towards Lyn? They are so brutally obvious after all," Erk said, shaking his head and glancing at Mark.

"Why don't you confess to little Serra over there? Your feelings are just obvious as mine are," Mark said, grinning at Erk, who was desperately trying to hide his blush.

"I have no feelings towards that… that girl!" Erk exclaimed, earning the glance of at least one or two members of their group.

"Gee, no need to yell, Erky."

Mark chuckled and picked up an apple, but paused.

"This is interesting," he said.

Mark and Erk merely rolled their eyes

A young boy was running up to Lyn. Mark glanced at Erk.

"To be continued, Erk."

Mark ran up ahead.

"It's my sister! Some men have taken her away!" the young boy said to Lyn.

Mark and Sain ran up to the boy's side.

"Your sister? Did you say your sister's been accosted?" Sain said, looking almost giddy at the prospect of being the knight in shining armor for a young girl.

Mark and Kent merely rolled their eyes

"That's right! By some cruel, awful men. I don't know what I'll do without Ninian," he whimpered.

At the mention of the girl's name, Mark gripped his head in agony. Why… why did that name sound so familiar?

"Kent, I… I want to help this child," Lyn said, though she was glancing at Mark.

For a moment a look of concern brushed her features. She looked back up at Kent.

"I'm worried about my grandfather, of course. But this! I cannot stand by and let a child be taken from her home!" Lyn said resolutely.

Kent simply nodded and rode off

"I-I… I'm alright Lyn, you needn't be so worried about me." Mark said weakly.

He looked at the boy.

"Don't worry we'll get your sister back." Mark said with more strength in his voice

He quietly muttered something to himself after words.

At this point two figures ran up to the group. One was an archer, and the other was wearing some sort of cloak. Mark didn't recognize them.

"Heh heh heh… Found him! C'mon, it's back to Nergal with you," the cloaked man said.

This time, it was all Mark could do to not collapse in a fit. Nergal… that was a name he knew, even though he was amnesiac… but he couldn't… place his finger on it. How did he know Nergal's name? … Why did it invoke such dread feelings?

"No! Let Ninian go!" the boy shouted, stepping back.

"We ain't supposed to kill you, but we sure can rough you up! Get 'em!"

The cloaked man lunged at the boy and was stopped by a quick slash from Lyn

"Let the boy's sister go," Lyn said, holding the sword threateningly towards his throat.

"Ah… So you want to help the kid, huh?"

The cloaked man chuckled.

"What a shame. You're gonna die for something that don't concern you."

He chuckled again

"You think so, do you? Do we look so meek to you? I think you're in for a terrible shock!" Lyn said, again gripping her sword and pointing it towards the man.

"Stupid girl… You'll regret those words. Take 'em down, boys!"

More men came out onto the field.

"Mark… are you… alright?" Lyn said, again the concern evident on her face.

Mark simply nodded

"I haven't had an attack like that in some time… It simply caught me off guard. Anyways, Dorcas, Florina."

The two look up at Mark.

"You two hold back for this fight. Rath and Matthew, you two are in for this one."

Rath and Matthew nodded and stepped forward.

"They have a shaman with them, Mark," Lyn said.

Mark simply nodded. He had been trying to remember what their name was. They used dark magic, and if Mark's memory of the triangle was correct, holy magic would beat them.

"If only we had a holy man with us… Serra is a healer, not offensive. We would need a monk of some sort." Markh thought, shaking his head.

They may not have the triangle to their advantage, but he would figure a way around it.

"Wait… who are you?"

Lyn's words snapped Mark out of his thoughts and glanced up ahead. The picture of beauty was approaching them. Mark could fell his cheeks redden, for he wished to know who this beautiful Maiden approaching them was.

"Please forgive me," she said, in a soft, almost lyrical tone.

Mark again felt his cheeks burn. She was beautiful.

"I never meant to startle you."

"No… you didn't startle us at all, my dear," Mark said, bowing.

"Based on your robes I'd say you were a bishop of Elimine," he said, tapping his finger to his chin.

"Yes… Well, no. I'm only an acolyte, an Elimine monk, to be specific," the woman said, again in that slight tone of voice.

Mark raised his eyebrow. So masculine a title for a woman. As far as he could remember, monks were supposed to be male. But then again, who was he to question Elimine?

"My names Lucius," she said.

"Do you have business with us?" Lyn said, though she seemed to be on the verge of laughter at Mark's expense.

"I was at the inn when this child came seeking help. The innkeeper was afraid to get involved. He was… unpleasant," Lucius said.

"Such unpleasantness in the face of a woman and a child."

Mark shook his head and stepped forward. Lucius glanced at Mark.

"… May I please lend you my services?" Lucius asked again.

Mark nodded readily.

"Yes, yes my dear. Such a figure of beauty and grace would do us wonders."

Mark took Lucius's hand and kissed it.

"It appears you are mistaken. For you see, I am a man," Lucius said, glancing down at Mark.

Mark, who had frozen completely at that sentence, calmly removed his lips from Lucius's hand and walked away slowly.

"Swing and a miss, Mark," Lyn chuckled as Mark skulked off.

"Shut it, you witch!"

He glanced angrily at her and retread to the rear of the lines to conduct the battle. Everything progressed smoothly initially. Young Nils proved to be invaluable, his lyrical tones giving everyone the ability to press on. That last burst of strength, in a way.

"Wil… come with me. I want to talk to this innkeeper."

Wil looked up at Mark and nodded.

"As you say, Milord."

Will and Mark ventured into the inn

"I heard you were quite rude to the lad who came in here looking for help," Mark said glancing at the innkeeper.

He looked pathetic.

"You don't understand. You have no idea who you're facing. They're Black Fang. Anyone they target winds up… well, you know," the innkeeper stuttered, in a vein attempt to rationalize himself.

"The Black Fang…" Mark put his finger to his lips. Something else so familiar and yet…

"Have you heard of them, Milord?" Will asked

"I-I think so… forgive me, I can't recall right now."

He shakes his head and leaves with Will in tow.

"The Black Fang…"

Mark stared straight ahead. This was no band of ruffians he was dealing with. He bit into an apple and again began leading his men.

"Sain get on that bridge and don't let any of them through. Kent, Lyn, you two flank around alongside the other bridge. We'll catch 'em from behind and tear them apart."

Mark shouted out his commands. The group nodded and ran off to follow their orders.

"Serra, Sain's taken some injuries, be sure to keep him healed."

That order was quickly followed.

The battle progressed from there. The troops on the bridge were crushed, thanks in part to Mark's tactical maneuvering. They eventually reached the river before the keep, where Nils had told them Ninian was being held captive. After a brief fight with their presumed leader, Mark and the gang rushed into the keep.

"Nils! Where's your sister?" Lyn shouted out.

"Sain, Kent you two check the upper levels. We have to find the girl," Mark said, pointing at the knights in question, who rushed off to obey Mark's command.

"She's not here. Why? Where could she be?" Nils said, panic rising in his voice.

Kent ran down to the two of them.

"My lady Lyndis! A villager spotted a group of men riding south." Kent said, panting.

Mark muttered a curse.

"Damn it, they have a head start… We'll have a hell of a time catching up with them," Seproth muttered, again shaking his head.

"Are you looking for this girl here?" a young nobleman with red hair and blue eyes said, walking up.

In his arms was a young woman who appeared to be unconscious

"Ninian! Ninian!" Nils said, rushing to his sister's side.

Mark frowned. Indeed the girl was very familiar

"She'll be fine. She's just lost consciousness," the man said.

Lyn approached him.

"Who are you?" Lyn asked.

I'm Eliwood, of Pherae. My father is the marquess," Eliwood stated. Mark nodded. This only made sense.

"The marquess's son..." Lyn muttered quietly to herself.

Someone like her it would appear.

"She was with a band of ruffians. She seemed upset. She looked in need of rescuing... Was I wrong to involve myself?" Eliwood asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no you were very helpful My Lord Eliwood," Mark said, bowing as he did.

"My name is Lyn," she said, bowing.

"I'm from Sacae… I'm the marquess Caelin's granddaughter," she added.

Eliwood again raised his eyebrow. Mark sighed and decided some explanation was needed.

After a much needed explanation, Eliwood nodded and pondered it for a moment.

"It's not an easy tale to believe, I know," Lyn said.

"No. I do believe you."

He was rubbing his chin as he said this.

"At first glance, all I saw was a daughter of the plainsfolk. Now I can see it, though. You have your grandfather's eyes."

Eliwood smiled at her. Mark felt that jealousy in his chest again at this.

"Do you know my grandfather?" Lyn said, tilting her head slightly.

"The marquess, Lord Hausen, is my father's old friend. I also know that the proud people of Sacae tell no lies," he said, the smile still present on his face.

"I would not have expected any Lycian noble to be so… courteous to a Sacaean nomad," Lyn said returning Eliwood's smile.

The twinge of jealousy struck Mark again.

"You seemed to be in trouble. May I be of assistance?" Eliwood asked.

"Thank you for your kind offer. This is my problem, though, and I'll deal with it," Lyn said, nodding her thanks to Eliwood.

"I see. I'll be in the area for a few days longer. If you need anything, please let me know."

Eliwood bowed and left.

"… Yet another man after you. He's a nobleman, far more fitting for you then I could ever be, Lyn," Mark finally spoke up, looking at Lyn.

"… I suppose so…"

She closed her eyes and walked off to look after Ninian and Nils.

Mark watched as Lyn talked with Nils and Ninian, no doubt gaining whatever knowledge she could about the pair. Mark shook his head. This was the only way, he was sure. It had to be… no matter what his heart may say.

"You're killing yourself Master Mark, you shouldn't let things such as rank keep you from someone you love so much," Erk said, walking up beside Seproth.

"You don't understand… her grandfather already suffered his only daughter running off with some commoner. I couldn't bring that upon him again," Mark said, shaking his head.

"It's for the best. I know this to be true in my heart… I simply must endure."

"… Can I talk to you, Mark?" Lyn said softly, walking up beside Mark

"… Yes, I suppose you can." Mark said, turning to face her.

Erk quietly left.

"Ninian lost her ring… I'd really love to retrieve it for her," Lyn said, looking up at him, "even though I'm sure those thieves are strong, and may be to strong for us."

"… We'll go after the ring… it's the right thing to do," Mark said.

He narrowed his eyes though for a moment.

"I'd also like to find out more about those men… and this Nergal."

He clenched his fist.

"… Very well, Master Mark."

She turned around and began to walk off slowly.

"I…" she began, but stopped and continued to walk away.

'I care for you Mark, you just don't see it do you' thought Lyn, as she wa;lked away from me.

'Lyn what you think about me I just hope you can forgive me' thought Mark.


	9. Chapter 8: Enter the Black Fang

"Black Fang… Black Fang… Black Fang…" Mark repeated to himself, in an almost mantra Esq. way. This time he was all alone, even Serra respected this

"A name, a name, a name," again he continued the Mantra. Tossing an apple into the air and catching it, he continued this. Deep in his thoughts a memory stirred.

(Flashback)

The three robed figures were ridding across the Sacae plains.

"Shut it you, damn Emo bastard." The cloaked figure on the far right of the group shouted at one the one on the far left.

"Emo?" The voice of the robed figure, even behind his robes his Arched Eye brow could be seen.

"Yes Emo its short for Emotional." The original robed figure spoke up, pointing an accusing finger at the 'Emo' figure.

"… If you say so." The 'Emo' figure said shaking his head.

"That's enough out of you two; we've almost reached the designated spot." The figure in the middle spoke up.

"I don't get it brother, why are we taking a job from the Black Fangs; they're the 'Best' assassins in the world." The far right figure said shaking his head.

"Money is tight brother; you know this as well as I do, far be it from us to question the merits of a job." The middle rider said while bringing an apple into his mouth and biting into it.

"Tch whatever you say elder brother." The right figure said.

(End flashback)

Mark frowned and finally bit into the apple.

"The Black Fang's hired us." Mark muttered swallowing the bite in question.

"That's interesting, but what does it mean for me." He bites into the apple and glances at the group ahead. He notices that they've arrived at the fortress.

"For now, we'll worry about the battle at hand." He walks up next to Lyn.

"I believe they went in here." She said observing the fortress.

"Milady, are you really going in there to get the ring back?" Nils asked looking up at Lyn.

"Yes, we are." Lyn said, nodding to the boy.

"But, this is their stronghold! They're bound to be well defended, not to mention well armed!" Nils said pointing at the fortress

"It's a trap; I have no idea what kind of numbers they have. On top of that, recon will be damn near impossible, it's dark in there. So I can safely assume their good at fighting in the dark. Ayep all around a sucky situation we got here." Seproth mutters rubbing his chin.

"Then… we should just forget the ring, its ok." Ninian said quietly.

"Hell I wouldn't be here if I didn't think we could do it. Don't worry, I have a plan." Seproth chuckles biting into an apple.

"I always have a plan." He grinned finishing the apple off and tossing it aside.

"Milady Lyndis! There are more of the foes inside then we thought." Sain said running up. Seproth sighed at his stupidity.

"This is their stronghold." Lyn said as a matter of fact.

Seproth was already conducting the battle in his head.

"Seproth what do you think, how we move is entirely up to you." Lyn said looking at Seproth.

"Yes, Florina sit this one out Lucius your coming with us. They'll no doubt have shaman's we'll need your aid." Seproth says. Lucius nods and steps up. Florina looks down but flies off.

"Hmm Sain you to sit this one out." Seproth said, Sain looked shocked but then bowed and rode off.

"Nils your flute is a remarkable thing we'll need it in the battle." Seproth said smiling at the boy.

"As you wish… Seproth" Nils bowed his head slightly

"The plan is simple. Erk, Wil, Rath, and Dorcas take positions behind the walls. Prepare for the enemy to attack and pick them off from a distance." He pointed to the locations in question.

"We strike from afar. Lyn, Matthew, and Kent. You three pick off the stragglers. We have to move quickly though. We don't know how many reinforcements they may have." He was pondering his decisions and nodded

"Alright let's go." He said running up next to Lyn.

"Seproth…" She closed her eyes and looked away.

"Forgive me Lyn… but we do need to talk. However for the sake of the battle, I need to be by your side." Seproth said looking at her. She looked back at him and nodded. The two ran deeper into the fortress.

"heheheh I knew it, was only a matter of time, until those two got together." Serra said with a smile on her face.

"… You're thinking about that now, Serra." Erk sighed standing behind her.

"I'm always thinking about Lord Seproth, and Lady Lyndis." She said the smile on her face not diminishing in the least

"You're… too meddlesome for my liking." Erk sighed and joined the fray.

The battle plan worked out nicely, most of the Fang fell into Seproth's traps. He couldn't help but grin with each death cry. Lyn found it to be, quite disturbing but, for the most part ignored it. Even when reinforcements came they did little to add to the body count.

"We'll be taking that ring, you have." Seproth said walking up to the leader of the group, he was holding out his hand. Lyn was at his side, sword at the ready.

"You, your Mark!" said the leader.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm the one who put the X on your chest remember"

(Flash back)

"Hahaha, Beyard, though it saddens me to say this, the Three Swords will be leaving the Black Fang"

"Why?"

"Because my elder brother has ordered me to so I must"

"You dont have to listen to him"

"Yes I must'

"No you don't" yelled Beyard as he pulled out his sword.

"Beyard we will not fight so I shall take my leave"

"DIE TRAITOR"

(End Flash back)

Angered but not deturded he grabs Beyard by his collar and hoists him up.

"I want to know, about this Nergal, about a request from three men. I want to know everything about your operation." Mark said grabbing a dagger from Matthew and holding it to man's throat.

"As… if… I would… tell you anything… besides… failure… means… death." He chuckled collapsing to the ground dead.

"He poisoned himself… damnable coward." Mark said kicking the body.

"We'll get nothing more from him. Not even why they want these children." Seproth said, staring at them. They simply backed down slightly.

"Nothing of use… bah. We'll make camp here, and at first light we move. " He walks off, again going into his mantra.

"The ring was found, it's why we came here in the first place Master Mark.." Erk said stepping up beside Mark.

"Besides Markie, you got some alone time with Lady Lyndis, soooooo did you confess your love for her." Serra said jumping onto Marks back.

"… You're trying to hard for something that isn't, and cannot be." Mark said shaking her off of him. Serra pouted at the ruining of her piggy back ride.

"You're no fun Markie," she said kicking a rock and skulking off.

"… I'll leave you two be." Erk said walking off.

"So I take it you heard everything, Serra is quite loud." Mark turns around to look at Lyn.

"… I heard everything you said, yesterday as well Mark." She looked up at him.

"Is it true, you really do love me… don't you Mark?" She said all but pleading for him, to return the feelings.

"I-I…" in his heart he had wanted to say yes, he wanted to bad to confess his feelings for her but...

"I do not Lyn… I'm sorry, whatever it is that you may think, whatever it is you all may think." He sighs and closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry Lyn… I really am." He walks past her not even glancing at her. It was all he could do not to cry, when she began to. He had to stick to his conviction, no matter what. He couldn't allow himself to break. He prayed they would arrive at their destination soon. He didn't know how much more of this torment he could take.


	10. Chapter 9: vortex of Strategy

Mark again walked in silence at the rear of their little group, he raised an apple to his mouth and bit into it. Glancing up briefly he spots Lyn and looks down sadly, he had no choice, and this was the only option available to him.

"Awwww Markie." Serra said jumping onto Mark's back again and nuzzling his cheek.

"I can't believe you broke Lyn's heart, what's wrong with you?" Serra continued shaking her head.

"I mean really, who cares about rank and nobility. Psh who need's such things; all you need is love Markie. You clearly need to be on top of that." Serra said now snuggling comfortably on Mark's back.

"This coming from you, Miss Noblewoman," Erk said. Sighing as he walks up to the pair.

"Oh Erky don't you worry." She jumps off of Mark's back, and walks up next to Erk.

"I know you have strong feelings for me. What man doesn't I mean I am the dream girl after all." She places her hand on her chest.

"I'm of noble birth, I'm rich, I'm charming, and to top it all off I'm beautiful." She runs her hand through her hair.

"Yes, truly you are the dream of all men." Erk mutters rolling his eyes.

"Why thank you Erky, well I'll let you men talk." She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and walks off whistling happily to herself.

"That girl, I swear she lives in her own little dream world." Erk mutters shaking his head and walks up to Mark.

"I'm in no mood to talk about this Erk." Mark says glancing at Erk.

"I understand Master Mark , for now I think it's time we focus on getting to Caelin alive." Erk says nodding in agreement walking past Mark.

"Don't worry about Serra; I'll be sure that she leaves you alone for the time being." Erk walks off leaving Mark alone.

Mark looks up at Lyn and closes his eyes.

"… I just… I just don't get it." Lyn said shaking her head as she looks back at Mark who was talking to Serra. Though talking wasn't quite the term she'd use, Serra was on his back and rambling on about something.

"Milady Lyndis!" Sain shouts riding up next to Lyn.

"Yes Sain, how much further until we arrive?" Lyn says glancing up at Sain.

"We can reach Castle Caelin in two days, if we hurry." Kent says riding up next to the pair.

"Two more days…" Lyn sighs and glances back at Mark; she closes her eyes and sighs.

"Hold on, Grandfather. Please…" She muttered quietly to herself. While her grandfather's fate concerned her, that wasn't what was truly troubling to her.

"Cheer up, Lyn. If they see you looking so sad, the entire company will lose heart." Florina said softly walking beside Lyn.

"I know Florina but…" Lyn says looking up at Mark again, how her heart ached every time she looked at him.

"I-it's Mark isn't it Lyn… that's what's really bothering you." Florina said softly looking at the ground.

"I know the company is relying on me to be their pillar, but the man I love continuously breaks my heart." Lyn said nearing tears, she placed a hand on her chest and sighed.

"I…" Florina begins, however she is interrupted by Nils running up to their side.

"Lyn… Danger approaches…" Nils said gasping for breathe.

"What did you say?" Lyn says looking up at Nils, her previous expression all but gone.

"I don't see anything. Are you sure?" Sain says walking up beside the pair, he was glancing around.

"I feel it, too. I'm sure of it." Ninian says quietly now standing beside Nils. Ninian's eyes widen.

"Milady, don't move!" Ninian shouts, Lyn pauses for a moment, and where she would've been standing an arrow now rested.

"What in—where did this bolt come from?" Lyn says staring at the arrow in the ground.

"I'll be damned, technology at it's finest." Mark muttered walking up to the group. A grin on his face as he bit into an apple, she knew this look. He was already playing the battle out in his head; this is what he lived for. "So they have a ballista"

"The Lundgren must be getting serious, heheh deploying siege engines with no castle." Mark said, laughing as though to emphasis this fact.

"What is a ballista?" Lyn said, glancing at Seproth before again glancing down.

"A long ranged weapon, imagine if you will a giant bow. Only an archer can make use of the damn thing, but with their range they are death." Mark says, chuckling as he looks out into the distance.

"Well Florina, sad to say but I doubt you'll be seeing any action in this fight. You'll be a sitting duck for that damn thing." Mark says, shaking his head.

"The best way to deal with the thing is to get in close, and kill the rider. Quite simple, Sain and Kent I leave that task to you two." Seproth says walking off not stopping in shouting orders to everyone.

"Ahhh Lady Lyndis, I had hoped to talk to Master Mark but he appears busy." Matthew says, suddenly appearing beside Lyn.

"… What is it Matthew?" Lyn says her displeasure evident.

"I have some minor… business… to attend to. I'm unable to join you. If you need any of my possessions, please take them now." Matthew says, not bothering to actually leave any possessions as he runs off.

"I'm supposed to be the leader, and yet everyone defers to Mark." Lyn says, sighing in the process and closing her eyes. When she opens them again all doubt is washed from her face. For now let the battle be joined.

The battle was difficult; the troops were hell bent on guarding their siege weapon. Sain himself was nearly felled in battle, yet under Mark's guidance they at last secured the ballista.

"Well, well is this what all the fuss was about." Mark said glancing at the machine, then at Wil who had accompanied him to the ballista.

"Well, time to see what you're made of kid." Mark points at the Ballista

"Pilot the thing and shoot the enemies with it. Should be easy enough." Seproth said walking off, leaving a confused Wil staring at a Ballista.

"Well… it's just a giant bow right?" Wil mutters operating the controls of the ballista.

Meanwhile on the other side of battle, Serra was busy treating Sain's wounds.

"You should really be more careful, instead of foolishly charging into battle like that." Serra said shaking her head.

"Forgive me, my gorgeous Lady Serra, I just got a little headstrong." Sain says smiling at Serra.

"Well it's forgiven, just be more careful in the future." Serra said finishing up the wound.

"Ahhh as always, my precious flower you have rejuvenated me in more ways then one." Sain said placing his hand on his chest and riding back into battle.

"Yes, I know Erky, how jealous you are that I get so much attention from the men. Don't worry though; I only have eyes for yo…" Serra says glancing back and noticing, that Erk wasn't there.

"Erky, it's not good to leave a lady alone… Erk" Serra said, attempting to remain calm although, she was loath to admit it. Deep down she was worried.

"Well, well, what have we hear." A large shirtless man wielding an equally large axe walks up to Serra, brandishing the axe menacingly. Serra freezes and takes a step back.

"Seems a little cleric, has wandered off alone." The bandit chuckled holding up his axe.

"I dun really like, hurtin girls, but… that castle guy payin me a fortune, to see yall dead. Heh, I can push aside my morals for that." The bandit steps forward lifting the axe.

"Erk… please… come save me… I-I don't want to die just yet." She closed her eyes and took another step back. The bandit laughed as he brought his axe down and was struck in the back by an arrow..

"Ugh… wha-what happened?" The bandit stumbles forward losing the grip on his axe, which falls to the ground. Another arrow strikes him and another after that.

"How uncivilized." Rath mutters, pulling the bow string back one last time and… hitting the bandit in the back of the head.

"Are you alright, Serra?" Rath says riding up next to her. Serra looks up, still shaken by her encounter.

"I-I'm alright, Rath…" Serra said softly. Rath noticed she was looking around for something… or someone. He smiled softly as he looked at her.

"I believe I saw Erk up at the front lines. I will escort you to him, Lady Serra." Rath says holding his hand out to Serra.

At the front lines Mark was giving the final bit of orders.

"They have weapons that reverse the triangle. In other words Axe's now beat swords and lances beat Axes. So on and so forth." Mark says to Lyn and the company beside him.

"So Lyn, you handle the leader. The knight in the armor I assume, I can tell by lookin at him he's practically a target for you." Mark says, chuckling as he watches Lyn obey his order.

"Well, well everyone you did a good job. Battle's over we won and blah, blah, blah." Mark says, running his hand through his hair. He walks off to be alone. Lyn casts a glance at him and walks off too talk with her men.

"What a pain." Erk mutters, he glanced around the battlefield.

"Looks like I got ahead of Serra, no bother she should be fine on her own." Erk dusts himself off and begins to walk off. When he hears a horse ride up, a moment later he was all but tackled by an all too familiar pink haired girl.

"ERK!" Serra screamed, hugging Erk tightly. He could see the tears running down her eyes.

"Wha-what happened?" Erk said looking down at her, he had never seen her so… vulnerable.

"A bandit nearly did her in; lucky I was in the area… otherwise." Rath drags off shaking his head.

"I'll leave you two be." Rath rides off to join up with Lyn and company.

"Erk… how could you just leave me alone like that, you're supposed to be my bodyguard." Serra said between sobs, looking up at him with tear filled eyes. The sight was unnerving for Erk.

"I-I'm sorry… I was… just trying to assist in the battle. I thought you'd be… fine on your own if only for a little bit." Erk said.

"That's no excuse Erk… because of you… because you abandoned me… I-I…" Serra couldn't finish her sentence; instead she was quite content to slap Erk. Erk rubbed the area that Serra slapped.

"I… there are plenty of others capable of fighting, they could protect you. Rath did an excellent job… didn't he?" Erk said still rubbing his cheek.

"I don't care about the others Erk, I only…" Serra again couldn't finish. She closed her eyes, stood up and began to walk away.

"I only want you… to protect me Erk…" She muttered under her breathe. Erk couldn't hear her as she walked away. Instead he watched her walk off.

"I-I…" Erk fell to his knees and lowered his head in shame, he had failed. His only task to protect the young priestess, and he failed that.


	11. Chapter 10: The Eagler Estate

Mark starred at Matthew and blinked his eyes

"Run that by me one more time." Mark says tilting his head slightly

"Which part?" Matthew says staring at Mark

"From the beginning… about Lyndis's grandfather," Mark says.

"He's been abed for nigh on three months now." Matthew says looking at Lyn

"Grandfather…" Lyn looks down.

"I heard an interesting rumor about his condition, though. The people believe that someone's been poisoning the marquess…" Matthew says, all Mark does is raise an eyebrow

"It would only make sense, its Lyn's granduncle correct?" Mark says glancing at Lyn then at Matthew.

"Aye you're a clever one." Matthew says grinning slightly.

"I try, my best Matthew." Mark grins back Matthew.

"But the worst news is yet to come. An imposter's appeared, claiming to be the marquess's granddaughter." Matthew says looking at Lyn.

"A double, of that I have no doubt." Mark says biting into an apple.

"This means that people are waiting for two traitorous knights and a baseborn child to appear and lay claim to Castle Caelin." Matthew says, shaking his head.

"Traitors? Us? Ridiculous!" Kent says, for the first time betraying his emotions.

"He says… I'm an imposter?" Lyn mutters, looking up at Matthew.

"Don't you have anything that proves your lineage?" Matthew says observing Lyn.

"When my mother joined the Lorca, she brought nothing of Lycia with her." Lyn again mutters shaking her head.

"Milady, Marquess Araphen himself remarked at your resemblance." Sain says

"They'll say we found a look-alike somewhere…" Kent mutters shaking his head. Mark almost chuckled at Sain's foolishness.

"We're seen as betrayers of our knightly vows. Our word means nothing." Kent mutters as he looks down.

"No, our only hope is to see Marquess Caelin himself." Kent says looking up at the group.

"We must hurry. If not, my grandfather… I must see him! With my last breath if need be." Lyn says clenching her fist.

"… Yes, then it shall be done milady Lyndis." Mark mutters walking off. Lyn stared at Mark's retreating form and sighed.

"We'll need a plan; the troops patrolling the castle will be troublesome." Matthew mutters.

"I've got it! Eliwood… He seemed sympathetic to our plight." Lyn says, closing her eyes for a second deep in thought.

"He should still be in Kathelet. If we can talk to him, he might help us!" Lyn says

"Of course! A sound idea." Kent says the others all agree to Lyn's plan.

(Sometime later, outside of Kathelet.)

Kent and Sain waited out front, while Mark and Lyndis entered Kathelet.

"Traitors to our vows… can you believe it Kent?" Sain mutters, shaking his head.

"Lord Lundgren… would go to great lengths, to get what he desires." Kent says, lost in thought.

"Aye, it would seem so." Sain sighs looking up at the rolling clouds. Then back at the party that has set up camp.

"Hmmmm…" Sain tilts his head slightly.

"What is it, Sain?" Kent says looking up at his companion.

"Oh… tis nothing, I just noticed that Erk and Serra aren't together." Sain says, glancing at Kent.

"So what of it?" Kent says

"Oh it's just that, since joining up with us the two of them have been joint at the hip." Sain chuckles looking at Kent.

"Tis seem to be a lover's quarrel." Sain chuckles and rubs his face.

"Perhaps I can use this to my advantage and finally, hook up with the love of my life." Sain chuckles running his hand through his hair.

"It's odd that you have such free time Sain." Kent mutters shaking his head.

"Watching the ladies is what I do, more interesting however, is Master Mark and Lady Lyndis." Sain says, a grin on his face as he points to Eliwood leaving.

"… What do you mean Master Mark and Lady Lyndis?" Kent says tilting his head slightly.

"My dear friend, you have not seen it?" Sain says grinning at Kent.

"S-seen what… he is simply our tactician." Kent mutters shaking his head.

"Don't be so naive, Kent." Sain says wagging his finger.

"The two of them are quite clearly in love, and yet Master Mark keeps Lady Lyndis at a distance. Most likely as she is of noble birth and he a commoner." Sain says shaking his head

"Honestly, status should have nothing to do with anything. If you love somebody you should be with them." Sain mutters shaking his head.

"E-enough of this… they return to us." Kent says walking up to Lyn and Mark. Sain chuckles and follows after him.

"All right, everyone! Let's get going!" Lyndis shouts in a rare moment of command. Mark behind her simply chuckles

"Yes, yes a wise idea. I believe the weather will turn on us, Milady Lyndis." Mark says adding a mock bow to it. Lyn simply glares at him.

"This is no good. If the fog thickens, we'll be blind in battle. It will be difficult to fight what we cannot see." Kent mutters looking up at the sky.

"We can't let it delay us, though. Let us press on. We must get closer to the castle. What's the best route?" Lyndis says, ignoring Mark's snide remarks.

"Let me think… Our best path is to the south." Kent mutters looking at a map.

"However, that runs through General Eagler's estate. It looks like we still have one final obstacle to pass." Kent sighs furling up the map.

"Dorcas, Lucius you two sit this one out. Florina and Matthew I will need you two to scout." Mark says rubbing his chin a grin crossing his face.

"However… Sain, Kent. I have a task for you two." Mark says glancing at the pair.

".. Yes my Lord?" Kent says, looking up at Mark.

"You two will take Eagler… personally." Mark turns off and walks beside Lyndis.

"… very well Milord." Kent mutters bowing and mounting up his horse.

"Wait… someone approaches." Kent shouts back to Mark who approaches with Lyndis at his side.

"You've come…" A large bald man says approaching Lyndis.

"Kent, who is this?" Lyndis says looking at Kent.

"He used to be the commander of the knights of Caelin. His name is Lord Wallace." Kent says looking back at Lyndis.

"Aren't you supposed to be retired? I heard you were sowing fields now." Sain says riding up next to Wallace.

"I am, and I was. Then I received orders from Lord Lundgren. I was told to capture an imposter and a pair of rogue knights." Wallace says hefting up his spear.

"Lord Wallace!" Kent says readying his own Spear, Seproth simply observed the old general.

"Surely, you don't believe us to be oath breakers, do you?" Kent says ready to fight.

"Bring me the girl that claims to be Lady Madelyn's child." Wallace demands.

"And if we refuse? Then what will you do" says Mark.

"Oh, so a smart mouth well I'll clean that look off your face" said Lord Wallace..

"Enough, I am Lyndis." Lyndis says gripping the hilt of her sword.

"Ah…" Wallace says observing the girl.

"I'll understand if you don't believe me. But I've had enough of you and your foolish posturing!" Lyndis says drawing her blade.

"Hmm… Such beautiful eyes…" Wallace says a smile crossing his features. Lyndis takes a step back

"Pardon?" She says a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I've been a knight for 30 years, and there is one thing I learned. A person with eyes as bright and true as yours is no deceiver." Wallace says the smile growing wider. Before he bursts out into laughter.

"Ah, yes! I like you girl! Why, I believe I'll even join your little band of mercenaries!" Wallace shouts before bursting into laughter again.

"Ahhh wonderful, Its good to have you onboard Lord Wallace. You'll be aiding the rest of my troops." Mark says taking a step forward. Biting into his apple.

"Sain, Kent you two have your orders. Lord Wallace with me." Mark says and marches to the north with Lyndis.

"Right… we should be on our way." Kent mutters riding off with Sain.

"I don't get it, Kent." Sain mutters running through another opponent.

"Why are we to go after General Eagler?" Sain said almost whining.

"Most likely, because Master Mark knows who he is." Kent mutters running through an enemy.

"Well that makes even less sense…" Sain mutters, they were now within sight of General Eagler's estate.

"It's a test; he's testing to see just how far we've come. Can we beat the man that trained us… can we kill him?" Kent says looking up at Sain.

"… Such a cruel test." Sain mutters looking down at the ground.

"Stay focused Sain." Kent shouts at Sain.

"We've reached General Eagler's estate… I'll flank around to the right you flank the left. We'll catch him in a pincer. A simple plan." Kent says riding off

"As you say…" Sain mutters stabbing one of Eagler's personal guards.

"I still don't like it, Kent." Sain says riding up to the mansion.

The two knights met up in front of Eagler's estate.

"Alright… I'll charge in and fight General Eagler." Kent says looking at Sain

"What do I do?" Sain asks tilting his head.

"When the timing is right, use that javelin of yours, and end the fight." Kent says looking at Sain

"Alright… not the most noble of approaches but… I can handle it." Sain says gripping his javelin.

General Eagler was awaiting the pair at the front gate. Kent narrowed his eyes and charged in.

"Kent! Is that you?" Eagler shouted at Kent, readying his weapon.

"General Eagler!" Kent shouts charging at the General

"We found Lady Lyndis on the orders of the marquess. We've worked so very hard to return her safely to Caelin." Kent says hoping to talk the General down.

"And yet you have no proof of the girl's identity." Eagler says shaking his head

"Is that not true?" Eagler said tilting his head slightly.

"Yes, but…" Kent mutters

"Then our talk is finished! Draw your weapon and come!" Eagler says gripping his own Javelin and rushing Kent.

"Very well…" Kent says gripping his Lance and thrusting it at Eagler.

"To Slow, Kent!" Eagler shouts, dodging the thrust and countering with his own, catching Kent in the shoulder.

"General Eagler…" Sain says readying his javelin.

"Sain… I never imagined you could turn traitor…" Eagler says shaking his head and removing his spear from Kent's shoulder.

"Who's the traitor here? I am following the orders of my sworn liege lord. Not Lundgren, but my true liege, the marquess himself!" Sain says rearing back his Javelin.

"You speak with conviction. I think it's time to test the bounds of your loyalty!" Eagler says rearing back his own javelin.

Sain throws first… and misses. Eagler chuckles and throws his javelin catching Sain in the shoulder knocking him off his horse.

"Tch… I thought I trained you two better then this." Eagler says shaking his head.

"You must forgive them General Eagler." Lord Wallace says stepping up behind the pair.

"Lord Wallace… why have you come?" Sain mutters gripping his bleeding shoulder.

"Master Mark sent me to watch over you two…" Lord Wallace says looking at General Eagler.

"You too Lord Wallace." Eagler says gripping his Javelin.

"I choose to serve my true liege… not a usurper like Lundgren." Lord Wallace says gripping his axe tightly.

"I… Very well then, I declare you and all of your ilk traitors. Come do your worst!" Eagler shouts charging Wallace.

"At the very least… General Eagler… let my blow be the one to end this." Wallace sighs closing his eyes. He dodges General Eagler's attack, raises his axe slicing the Javelin in half he then swings the blade connecting with General Eagler's chest plate. The axe cuts right through piercing General Eagler's chest. The General gasps and falls from his horse.

"Forgive me my old friend…" Lord Wallace says closing his eyes and walking away. General Eagler grits his teeth and stands up blood pouring out of his chest and mouth. He grabs a small hand axe and raises it up charging Lord Wallace.

"AHHHHHH!" Eagler shouts, the only warning Wallace would get… the sound of blade clashing with blade.

"General Eagler… to have fallen so far behind as to launch a sneak attack on an unaware opponent." Kent says sighing as he uses his sword to knock General Eagler's sword out of his hand. Before thrusting it and piercing through General Eagler's chest.

"Nnng… Go… Go quickly. The marquess… He knows nothing of this… His life is… There's no illness. Only poison… Please… for the marquess… for all of Caelin…" General Eagler collapses, Sain runs over to his side.

"Kent… Sain…" Eagler mutters slightly opening his eyes one last time.

"I'm… so… proud of you two… You've become such… fine knights." Eagler says a smile crossing on his lips.

"To have lived… long enough… to see you two… come this… far. Now go… save our country…" Eagler closes his eyes… for the last time.

"We will… General… we will save the country you loved…" Kent says placing his hand on his chest, Sain doing the same. Lyndis and Mark approach the pair.

"What kind of man was General Eagler?" Lyn says walking up to them.

"When Sain and I first became knights, he was our captain. Our teacher…" Kent says looking down.

"I think he must have known we were telling the truth. Why did he force the fight?" Lyndis says looking at the pair.

"Something must have… Lord Lundgren was exerting some hold on him…" Sain said clenching his fist.

"Eagler was trying to protect someone. A friend perhaps or family." Sain said shaking his head. Kent could say nothing. Lyndis clenched her fist.

"May Lundgren never know the peaceful embrace of Mother Earth! I care not what others do. I WILL stop that man." Lyndis says walking off. Seproth could only watch her retreat.

"… I pray… When the time comes my dear, dear Lyn." Mark says closing his eyes.

"That you do not… end his life, if you do that. You will be no better then him." Mark opens his eyes, and walks off.


	12. Chapter 11: The Distant Plains

Mark followed behind Lyn, he glanced up ahead at the forces assembled.

"Lady Lyndis, you should be able to see Castle Caelin once we pass the mountains." Kent says pointing up ahead.

"Grandfather… I'll be with you soon." Lyn says, closing her eyes.

"Everything rests on this next battle." Kent says, looking back at Mark who simply nods.

"Lundgren will not be receiving the reinforcements he expected. He'll move against us with everything he has soon." Sain says.

"Let him come! Let them all come!" Lyn says the anger and drive for revenge evident. Mark looks away and closes his eyes.

"I will not be turned away! I will see my grandfather… I've come too far to let anyone stand in my way." Lyn said determination now mixed in with the other emotions. Kent and Sain leave. Only Mark and Lyn remain.

"Lyn…" Mark says looking her in the eyes.

"What is it…? Mark," Lyn says looking away from Mark.

"When we finally meet up with your granduncle, what will you do?" Mark says narrowing his eyes.

"I'll kill him, for all the crimes he's committed. He has no right to live!" Lyn says gripping the hilt of her sword tightly.

"I had feared as much, Lyn… no matter what, you can not kill him." Mark says shaking his head.

"Why not?" Lyn says, startled at Mark's words.

"If you kill him, you'll be no better then he. You'll begin traveling a dark path…" Mark says.

"What do you care… you care nothing for me!" Lyn says turning away from Mark.

"How many times… how many more times must you break my heart? I will kill my Lundgren. Nothing you can say will change my mind." Lyn's final words as she leaves Mark alone.

'I do it to protect you but if you become a monster you'll be no better than he is and I will never be able to care for you' thought Mark.

"… It's going to rain." Mark says shaking his head and prepares for the coming storm.

So the battle began and the rain began to fall. Lyn charged out ahead immediately going after a mage and striking him down quickly.

"… For my grandfather…" Lyn says kneeling down at the man.

"You shouldn't have sided with my Lundgren. You would not be lying dead right now otherwise." Lyn continues shaking her head and charging ahead.

"She's gone to far ahead. Sain, Kent you two stay with her. Don't let her do anything reckless." Mark shouts over to the two knights who nod and ride off.

"The rest of you maintain a clean up, I don't want our rear lines to be compromised, by her sloppiness." Mark mutters trudging on ahead.

"Cursed rain, makes it to hard to maneuver." Mark muttered, looking up at the skies

"Oh well least the rain shall break soon… the castle… almost there." Mark continued his muttering.

Meanwhile Lyn had struck down two more an Archer and a Mercenary.

"How many more, could Lundgren possibly have?" Lyn mutters cleaning off her blade.

"Lady Lyndis, perhaps you should slow down. You've gotten too far ahead of the army as it is." Sain says riding up next to her.

"The other's should try their best to keep up with me, I will not waste anymore time. My grandfather awaits me." Lyn said, not bothering to even glance back at Sain she runs off.

"… I was right… she has been blinded by her desires." Mark muttered shaking his head.

So far the battle had progressed smoothly they were practically at the castle and all that remained was Lundgren himself. Lyn approached Lundgren.

"So you're the girl claiming kinship with my brother!" Lundgren shouts gripping his spear.

"You'll play this farce to the end, won't you Lundgren?" Lyn says gripping Mani Katti tightly.

"The royal house of Caelin has no need of a Sacaen mongrel! I'll put an end to this foolishness here and now!" Lundgren roars.

"To further your own black ambitions, you've harmed my grandfather and the very land you ought to serve. I have neither pity nor mercy for you. Lundgren! Prepare yourself!" Lyn shouts drawing her sword and charging Lundgren.

"Whelp!" Lundgren readies himself for her attack.

Lyn slashes at Lundgren and connects slicing slightly though his armor. Lundgren chuckles and thrusts his spear at Lyn. She avoids it and moves in for a fast counter attack; however Lundgren sees it coming and avoids the attack. Quickly raising his javelin he thrusts at Lyn who evades the attack and follows with a pair of rapid attacks. Both miss Lundgren again

"Come on, Whelp is this the best you can offer." Lundgren laughs, knocking Lyn down with his lance.

"This is the end, Whelp." Lundgren laughs as he brings the lance down to finish Lyn off. Only to have it blocked by an axe.

"Picking on children, Lundgren." Wallace says walking forward. Axe in hand.

"Tch an old fossil like you… should just die." Lundgren shouts raising his silver lance and thrusting it, piercing through Wallace's armor. Wallace grits his teeth and falls to his knees.

"LYN!" Mark shouts running forward.

"Mark…" Lyn mutters standing back up.

She grips her sword tightly and with renewed determination. She lunges at Lundgren evading his attacks and in a flash.

"That annoying little girl…" Lundgren mutters dropping to his knees and dropping his lance.

"Lyn…" Mark mutters running up to her side.

"He is not dead…" Lyn says raising her sword. To deliver the final blow.

"… Lyn I told you once, I will tell you again. If you slay him you will be a monster… just like he is." Mark says stepping forward.

"Do you want that… to be like him?" Mark says closing his eyes.

"… My granduncle… he has caused so much pain… so much misery for so many." Lyn said the sword now just above his head.

"The world… would be much better without him. He tried to poison my grandfather… tried to kill me… ruined his own kingdom." Lyn closed her eyes. Tears began to fall from her cheeks. Yet they quickly dried and she looked down at Lundgren with disgust.

"You aren't worth it." Lyn said, sheathing her sword and turning around. Mark smiled at her.

"You made the right choice Lyn." Mark said smiling at her.

"… Disgraceful… I will not…" Lundgren mutters picking up his lance.

"Caelin… IS MINE!" Lundgren roars and in a flash he was at his feet, Lance held back and ready.

"LYN!" Mark shouts running forward.

Time itself seemed to slow down for him. Lyn slowly turned around to see Lundgren's thrust. She stepped back but it was too late, she couldn't draw her sword to defend herself.

A moment later blood splattered everywhere, and Lundgren looked on with sick glee… only to look horrified a moment later.

"N-No…" Lyn muttered standing up.

"I-i was a fool...Lyn." Mark mutters hacking up blood. The lance had pierced his stomach. Blood was pouring out of the wound; his breathing was coming in shallow gasps.

"A fool… I should've admitted it; I shouldn't have let things like class get in the way." Mark says, a slight grin crossing his features as blood pours out of his mouth. However he slowly reaches down and grabs the hilt of his blade.

"I should've told you…When you told me you loved me… how much I wanted to admit it to you, how much I loved you" Mark says weakly. He begins unsheathing the Muramasa.

"I hope you can forgive me…." Mark says, fully unsheathing the Muramasa.

The sword was black as the night, and yet it seemed to illuminate the whole area. Lundgren had to look away for fear of being blinded. Yet for Lyn and Mark the glow was beautiful.

"Had I admitted it to you sooner… I wouldn't have been so conflicted… how easy it would have been to draw this sword." Mark says staring at the blade. In a flash he sliced and sheathed his sword.

Lundgren stared at Mark for a moment, before his head rolled off his shoulder and his body fell to the ground limp.

"… I suppose… he's not my family… so it isn't so bad for me to kill him. Heh… how much of a hypocrite am I?" Mark begins to chuckle slightly before he falls back onto the ground.

"N-no… Mark." Lyn stares at his body for a moment, tears overflowing her cheeks.

"MAARRRKKKK!" Lyn shouts rushing over to his side


	13. Chapter 12: The Past Revealed

By the by Italics=Mark's narration. I mean it's kinda obvious but I wanted to state just in case.

Now on with the show

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888

I was called the Swordsman of Destruction.

Mark fell to the ground. Blood pouring out of the wound, he stared up into the sky eyes vacant and empty.

I don't know how many people I've killed. I mean, nobody counts how many times they eat or bathe. This was no different for me

"Hold on Mark…" Lyn said pulling the spear out of his stomach. Serra ran up next to Mark and already began healing him.

I had an older brother, and another man who was like a brother to me. Together we were called the three swords. I the swordsman of destruction, my elder brother the swordsman of life and the last one…

(Flashback)

Mark chuckled as he stabbed a dead body.

"Come on, Elder brother. Surely you heard wrong?" Mark chuckled as he stared at his elder brother. A man who could have been his twin if not for his slightly more masculine looking face a much longer hair.

"You told us, that this man was a master swordsman, and he always traveled with, the best bodyguards money can buy." Mark says shaking his head.

"Perhaps, Mark we are simply too good for them." Another man with long black hair covering one of his eyes said walking up beside Mark.

"Perhaps you're right Karel." Mark muttered sitting down on a nearby chair.

The sword-demon

"You two shouldn't complain our client paid us a lot of money." Mark's older brother said walking up to them.

"Tch, what good is money elder brother. I'd rather have a true challenge then fight these jokes." Mark said leaning back in his chair.

"Well anyways, you said this was just a starter job. So who's our real target?" Mark said looking up at his elder brother.

"An Ostia noblemen name is irrelevant. Current location places him in the Sacaen plains." Mark's elder brother said, sheathing his sword.

"Well I suppose we should be heading that way, isn't that right brother?" Mark said looking at his elder brother who simply nodded.

Sure we bickered, what brothers didn't? Heh but we had a special relationship, one that transcended brotherhood… we were feared Mercenaries and assassins. They said we were the best...

(Sometime later)

Mark, Karel, and his elder brother were riding through the Sacaen plains.

"Meh, I hate these long rides." Mark whined for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Are we there yet, I'm so bored. Green everywhere such a dull color." Mark continued to whine as he rode alongside his brothers.

"Must you whine, Mark? It makes you seem weak." Karel muttered shaking his head and glancing at Mark. Mark's eye twitched slightly

"Shut it you, damn Emo bastard." Mark shouted, pointing at Karel.

"Emo?" Karel said arching his eyebrow.

"Yes Emo its short for Emotional." Mark said

"… If you say so." Karel muttered rolling his eyes.

"That's enough out of you two; we've almost reached the designated spot." Mark's elder brother said.

"I don't get it brother, why are we taking a job from the Black Fangs; they're the 'Best' assassins in the world." Mark said shaking his head.

"Money is tight brother; you know this as well as I do, far be it from us to question the merits of a job." Mark's elder brother said bringing an apple to his mouth and biting into it.

"Tch whatever you say elder brother." Mark muttered rolling his eyes.

How foolish we were, to stumble into something like that. Yet it's not like you can blame us I mean how could we have known?

Mark, Karel, and Mark's elder brother all stop and dismount.

"Is this the place?" Mark said glancing around. It wasn't much a few hills and a couple trees; otherwise it was an open area.

"I don't see the target, what about you Mark?" Karel said looking at Mark.

"I don't like this..." Mark said glancing around.

"Despite how you are, you are the tactician amongst us. Do you think this a trap?" Karel said still staring at Mark.

"How observant of you." A woman with long black hair said walking out.

"You… you're the one who contacted me." Mark's elder brother said stepping forward. Drawing his sword.

"Yes… all to lead you into this trap. You three are to big a thorn in my master's side. So now all three of you shall die." The woman says waving her hand, out of nowhere an army seemingly appears.

"Surrounded… but… where were they hiding?" Mark mutters looking around drawing the Musamune. Karel says nothing drawing his own blade.

"How many do you estimate, brother?" Mark's elder brother says looking over at Mark.

"Shit… a full legion… maybe more." Mark said biting his lip.

"Well then Mark, I hope this is enough to keep you entertained." Karel said.

"How many do you think you can handle, Karel?" Mark said grinning back at him.

"Two hundred… anymore and I might have to start trying." Karel said glancing back at Mark.

"Well then, I'll just have to pick your slack." Mark said still grinning.

Mark charged the troops a smile playing across his features.

"He's so reckless…" Mark's elder brother says shaking his head.

"… I suppose we should join him, someone has to ensure that he doesn't die." Karel mutters shaking his head and following after Mark. Mark's elder brother sighs and follows them.

"Fool's they rush to their own death's… Kill them." The woman shouts pointing at the group. A moment later she vanished. The soldier's silent as the grave charged.

"THIS IS WHERE THE FUN BEGINS!" Mark shouts in almost maniacal glee and begins battling with the soldiers.

He skewered one soldier, parried another oncoming spear and swiftly decapitated him.

"As always Mark, your form leaves much to be desired." Karel mutters, stabbing a bandit in the chest before spinning his blade around and impaling another bandit behind him.

Mark paid his words no mind and continued battling.

We were arrogant at first; I mean we were the best weren't we? How quickly reality came back to us.

Mark jumped back his breathing was now labored. He cut the spear in half and ran at the knight slicing him and the rider down at the same time.

"They just keep coming… for everyone I kill… three more take its place." Mark said stabbing his sword into the ground.

"This is no time for a break, brother." His elder brother said having taken out a group of archers.

"We have to press on, Mark." Karel muttered slaying a pair of mages.

"Heh… I can't be outdone by you two." Mark chuckled lifting his sword out of the ground.

"That's the spirit." Mark's elder brother said, knocking a sword out of a Mercenaries hand.

"Yeah…" Mark said turning away from his brother for a moment. He turned back to look at his brother.

"BROTHER!" Mark shouted running over to his older brother. A pair of daggers was sticking out of his elder brother's chest.

"… I-impossible." Mark's elder brother muttered. The assassin pulled the blades out and before Mark could arrive seemingly vanished.

"I-it can't be… H-he can't fall." Karel muttered his usual cool falling away.

"NO BROTHER!" Mark shouted still running to aid his fallen brother. Slicing down anyone that got in the way.

With a battle shout, Karel cut through the nearest soldier… ah empty plain. He should… No he had to escape, he would not die here.

Karel ran from the battle leaving Mark and his brother alone. Mark had reached his brothers corpse and kneeled down next to him. All around them the soldiers approached.

"Elder brother… you… you can't die…" Mark said tears welling up in his eyes. An assassin approached him he took out one of his daggers and raised it. Ready to strike Mark down once and for all.

"DIE TRAITOR" yelled the assassin.

The dagger fell…

You can't die now…

(Back to the present)

"Please…" Lyn said staring over Mark's prone body. Mark's eyes were closed. Tears were pouring from her cheeks. Beside her Serra was doing her best to heal Mark.

"… I… the wound… it's…" Serra sighed sweat was beading down her face. She was drained from the attempts. Yet she knew she had to press on. She had to try to heal him. If not just for his sake, but Lyn's as well.

A moment later Mark's hand twitched and eye's slowly opened.

"I-I…" Mark muttered looking into Lyn's eyes.

"This is the second time… I awaken from a dream to see your beautiful face, Lyn." Mark said a slight smile playing across his face.

A small smile played across her face, even though the tears never stopped falling from her face.

"Yes… yes it is…" Lyn said, neither the smile nor the tears ever left her face.

"G-go… Lyn… I'll be fine here…" Mark said closing his eyes again.

"Go see your grandfather… before it's too late." Mark said.

"A-are you sure…" Lyn said looking down at Mark the concern evident in her face.

"Yes I'm sure my dear Lyn… I'll be fine…" Mark said opening his eyes. Lyn looked at Mark one last time before running into the castle.

"… I heard a voice… in my dream… I think she pulled me back from the brink." Mark said chuckling as he looked up at Serra.

"Heh… she wouldn't stop talking while you were lying dead on the ground. It was kind of romantic in its own way." Serra said, chuckling and shaking her head.

"Your one to talk Serra." Mark muttered. Serra's eye twitched and she applied pressure to Mark's wound. He screamed in pain

"OW, the hell was that for." Mark said gripping the wound in pain.

"What are you crying about you big baby." Serra muttered rolling her eyes.

"Oh stuff it…" Mark muttered lying back on the ground.

"… Don't scare me like that again." Serra muttered looking down at Mark.

"I'm sorry… When I saw Lundgren… I knew what I had to do." Mark said gripping the Musamune tightly.

"I'm sorry… about Erk to… I'm the one that ordered him to the front lines. He said he had to stay by your side but… I made the call for him to go on ahead and insisted on it. I left him no choice." Mark said opening his eyes again to look at Serra.

"I-I thought as much… it wasn't that." Serra said moving her hands away from Mark stomach. The wound was all but healed. Silently Serra wondered what kind of miracle had saved his life.

"It's just that… I realized he'll be leaving me soon. I-I wanted to distance myself from him… it was the perfect excuse." Serra said, shaking her head.

"Such a stupid… stupid reason…. I suppose I'm no better." Mark chuckled staring up at the sky.

Serra said nothing and shook her head, before staring at the sky again.

"We're so stupid… aren't we big brother?" Serra asked not breaking her view from the sky.

"It would seem so Serra… it would seem so." Mark closed his eyes.


	14. Chapter 13: The Future and Beyond

Mark closed his eyes and opened them again looking at Lyn, and then glancing slightly to the right he looks at her grandfather

"That is my tale." Mark said holding an apple in one hand.

"That's quite the tale, lad." Lord Hausen says, never breaking his gaze on Mark.

"Yes though I can't place a time, I imagine it was just before Lady Lyndis found me." Mark said nodding to Lyn.

"It would only make sense. You were very injured when I found you." Lyn said shaking her head.

"Well my memory is still fuzzy. So I can't say for sure, though I can say if not for you Lyndis I doubt my memory would have ever returned." Mark said smiling at Lyn, who simply glances away and blushes slightly.

"Well, by now I imagine that I'm boring you my Lord." Mark says rising and turning around.

"Heh not at all my boy, it seems you two have had quite the adventure. My only question is this, must you leave so soon?" Lord Hausen says tilting his head slightly and observing Mark.

"I'm afraid so… There are something's I need to look into on my own. You must understand my Lord, I promise when I discover what it is I seek, I will return." Mark bows and leaves.

"… You should go after him." Lord Hausen says looking down at Lyn.

"I-I… I wouldn't leave your side just yet grandfather. We've only just been reunited and there is still much to discuss." Lyn says looking up at her grandfather.

"You needn't worry my dear; I'm still here for a good while yet. Now go before you lose someone important to you forever." Lord Hausen says a smiling down at his granddaughter

"I… of course grandfather…" Lyn says standing up and rushing out of the room.

"I suppose we can't choose the one's we love. If only I had seen that sooner… isn't that right Madelyn." Lord Hausen says staring up at the ceiling.

(Meanwhile in Ostia)

"At long last we're here… Thank the high heavens." Erk sighed as he glanced over at Serra. Who had been surprisingly quite all this time.

"Serra… don't tell me your still mad about that… incident." Erk said shaking his head

"… Mark already explained it all to me…" Serra said closing her eyes.

"Well then theirs no reason to be so, upset." Erk muttered looking up at Ostia.

"… What are you going to do Erk?" Serra said her voice shaking slightly.

"Well I'll see you through to the gates, and return to my mentor in Eturia" Erk said looking down at Serra.

"… So your just going to leave me, despite everything we've gone through together?" Serra said now tears were falling from eyes even though Erk couldn't see them.

"Well… I guess, if your going to be so blunt about it." Erk said scratching the back of his head. He couldn't help but wonder what she was going on about.

"… I hate you." Serra muttered glaring down at the ground.

"W-what did you just say?" Erk said looking down at Serra dumbfounded.

"I said I hate you!" Serra said glaring up angrily at Erk.

"Your simply going to leave after everything we've been through, just walk out of my life… abandon me! Just like… everyone else." Serra gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. In all his time he can't remember seeing Serra so… angry

"Well I mean… I was just…" Erk never got to finish as Serra slapped him.

"Just a contract, a simple escort, you don't understand anything!" Serra said through clenched teeth.

"I-I…" Erk couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Forget it your job is done, I can make it to the gate alone." Serra reaches into her sleeves and pulls out a bag of gold, which she tosses at Erk.

"Take your payment and leave… I never want to see you again." Serra said walking off towards Ostia. She wouldn't let him see her cry. She was used to being abandoned. To be alone… she could handle this… just like everyone else in her life she was simply cast off.

"I…" Erk sighed and picked up his payment and shot one last look at Serra.

"What an odd girl." Erk muttered shaking his head and walking off.

(Sometime later in Etruria)

"I see you've returned, how was your quest?" Pent said as Erk entered Lord Pents private study.

"I don't want to talk about it… I got stuck with the oddest girl." Erk muttered shaking his head.

(Back in Lycia)

"Come to walk me out have you?" Mark says turning around to face Lyn.

"I would be very rude of me to let you leave without an escort." Lyn says walking up beside Mark.

"Heh if you say so." Mark says staring back at the road ahead.

"You know… when I found you unconscious on the plans. I had no idea we would be together for so long. You've helped me… us so much, and your memory has returned." Lyn says looking up at Mark.

"Heh sounds like something you rehearsed my dear. Do you plan to ask me to stay?" Mark says glancing down at her.

"n-no… you have to find out what you can, about your brother…" Lyn says looking down.

"Well that's not all I'll be doing I'll be thinking about you, and speaking of which I want you to have something" Mark says reaching into his satchel. "This is for you" Mark said pulling out a necklace, it was a beautiful necklace, it had a green gem in the middle that matched Lyn's eyes.

"It's beautiful..." Lyn said, taking the necklace.

"It was my mother's. So I want you to keep it. It's my promise that I will return" Mark says stepping forward.

"I promise you, come hell or high water. We'll be together again Lyn." Mark says leaning forward.

"After all, I couldn't possibly abandon the woman I love." With that said Mark kissed her. For a moment time seemed to stand still for the two of them, before at long last he broke the kiss.

"When I first found you, I never thought what an impact you would have on my life. Yet the moment you opened your eyes and stared at me. I knew I loved you Mark." Lyn said smiling at Mark.

"I'll miss while your gone Mark, so don't leave me alone for to long." Lyn said despite her smile tears fell from her face.

"I would never keep a lady waiting. I'll be back before you know it." Mark said while mounting his horse.

"Good bye Lyn." Mark said taking off.

"Good bye Mark… I know in my heart we will meet again." Lyn said smiling as she watched him leave.

(One year later, location unknown)

A man in a black robe steps into view. Before him is another man wearing an odd mask with an odd robe on.

"Is everything prepared?" The man asked looking down at the masked man.

"Everything goes as planned Lord Nergal, the children have already been obtained. The only X factor is moving right into my hands. You needn't worry about Lord Eliwood or his friends. They've all walked right into my trap." The masked man said. Though he was wearing a mask, you could almost see the grin on his face.

"You've done well my loyal tactician." Nergal says smiling down at the man.

"For all your service I think you deserve a name befitting your personality. Yes, from henceforth you shall be called, Zero." Nergal says a grin forming on his lips.

"If that is your wish my lord…" Zero said bowing.

"Excellent… now it's time for the world to end in fire, and for a new one to be born from the ashes. This will be my world." Nergal said before bursting out into maniacal laughter.


	15. Chapter 14: The Chance Encounter

So it was that Marks first adventure had come to an end. Over a course of a year, Mark gained an apprentice, Garrett was his name and he was a swordfighter like Lyn and also came from Sacae. He has blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Even as happiness abounded around Lycia, a dark plot was put into action.

In Pherae, the country had lost its marquess, Lord Elbert, and his son, Prince Eliwood set out to find him. But fate would give Eliwood a chance encounter that would change his life forever and change the fate of the world forever.

Prince Eliwood stands on top of a hill overlooking a small village in Pherae.

"Lord Eliwood, we leave on your word" said an older paladin, riding up beside Eliwood.

"I see. Thank you Marcus" Eliwood nods to Marcus and turns to a smaller group. The leader of the group an older woman despite her age is still quite beautiful.

"Mother, it's time for us to go" Eliwood says with a saddened look on his handsome face.

"Eliwood... promise me you'll return to me safely. I'm worried about your father but if something where to happen to you it would be unbearable" Eliwood's mother says looking up at him.

"I know, Mother. Please do not worry. Father is Alive. I know it. I vow to find him and return him to your side" Eliwood says with the same grim determination on his face. His mother simply smiles at him.

"I have your word then" She says smiling at him.

"Yes, of course. Isadora, I entrust my mother to you in my absence" Eliwood says to a blue haired woman.

"Yes, milord. I will guard over her well" Isadora says bowing her head.

(Meanwhile in the nearby village)

A group of bandits began causing havoc in the village.

"Bring every last piece of gold to your new liege Grozny" laughed the leader of the bandits.

"Well, well. Bandits come out to play. About time we take out the trash don't you agree my young apprentice?" said a man in a black robe.

"Yes master, I do agree with you" said a slightly smaller man in a black robe.

"Well someone in this village has some courage" yelled Grozny.

"Actually we aren't members of this village... you can say we're passing thru" said the taller robed man as he reaches and pulls back his hood to reveal a stunningly handsome face, short brown hair and blue eyes that seemed to glow. The shorter one did the same, and revealed a very handsome face with short spikey blonde hair and light blue eyes that sparkled.

"They call me the swordsman of Destruction. The name's Mark and this is my apprentice, Garrett, the swordsman of death. It's a pity you encountered us but..." Mark says with a slight grin on his face.

"Too bad for them" finishes Garrett with a slightly bigger grin on his face.

"Swordsman of destruction huh... who cares it's just a title no care's about—H...URGH" Grozny stumbles back as a blade embeds itself in his throat.

"It's rude to insult someone's title you filthy bandit" said Garrett as he pulled back his wrist that had a chain connected to the blade that embedded itself into Grozny's throat. The blade flies out of his throat and back into Garrett's hand.

"..Anyone else wants to try and... Kill us" said Mark.

"You two" yelled a green haired knight. "Come with me to report to my liege"

"Why shou- H-hey" shouted Mark.

"Master!" shouts Garrett.

"Get the horses and follow this clown NOW" shouted Mark, Mark then notices the woman also with the knight.

(After a short ride to where Eliwood and Marcus were waiting)

"Lord Eliwood! Co-Commander Marcus! I..." Lowen shouted between gasps of breaths.

"Lowen! Calm yourself" Marcus says stepping forward. "A knight must be in control at all times" Marcus said giving the young knight a stern look.

"Bandits are attack the village" said Lowen.

"Bandits are you sure, Lowen?" asks Eliwood.

"This girl has more details, milord"

"My lord Eliwood? I'm the daughter of the village magistrate. My name's Rebecca. The bandits came without warning. They're stealing everything! I beg you! Please help us!" said Rebecca, pleading with the young noble.

"I see" Eliwood said rubbing his chin before looking at Marcus and Lowen. "We are going to aid the village" Eliwood says nodding to the pair.

"Yes milord" Lowen and Marcus bow. Marcus leaves but Lowen remains as though he has something to say.

"Rebecca stay here and keep out of sight" Eliwood says walking off.

"Milord, I'd prefer to fight. I hunt almost every day, and I have some skill with a bow" Rebecca says pulling out her bow.

"Is that so? Very well, but be careful" Eliwood says walking off only to be stopped by Lowen.

"Milord there was another in the village... oh and here comes his companion now" says Lowen pointing to a pair of horse coming towards them.

"Knight Let my Master go or taste my blade" yelled Garrett.

"Hold Garrett" says Mark showing himself to Eliwood.

"Hello old friend" said Mark as he clasping Eliwood's left shoulder.

"Mark it has been far too long" said Eliwood clasping Marks left shoulder.

"Yes, but enough of the chit-chat we got some bandits to take care of" said Mark running off to his apprentice and mounting up on his horse and riding off to meet the remains of the bandits.

(After the very short battle)

"Lord Eliwood, long time no see" said Mark, as he gave his old friend a hug.

"It has been a long time hasn't it my friend? So what brings you to Pheare?" says Eliwood.

"Just fighting the bandits trying to get rid of my old title and get a new one" says Mark.

"Hm?" wonders Eliwood.

"I'd rather not talk about it" says Mark.

"But your going after your father right?" asks Mark.

"Yes, yes I am" says Eliwood.

"I'm coming with you. If I recall I owe you a debt for helping someone" said Mark.

"You can come my friend but it will be a long one" Eliwood says.

"Yeah I figured that so what are we waiting for let's go" said Mark, as he heads out on a new adventure.


	16. Chapter 15: The Bird's of Feather

After discovering the depth of Laus plans, Eliwood and his company sets out for Laus. The road to Laus passes through Santaruz. Eliwood suspects his missing father must have visited Santaruz en route to Ostia.

At the same time, the man that Mark has been tracking for his possible knowledge of his brothers' murderers may also be connected to Eliwood's father's disappearance. As such, Eliwood arranges a meeting with the local ruling lord to see what he can learn.

(Within Santaruz castle)

"What? Eliwood is here?" the Marquess of Santaruz says.

Before him stand Zero and his robed apprentice.

"Yes. He has set camp up on a hill south of here," Zero says stepping forward.

"He seeks permission to enter Santaruz. He seeks an audience with you," Zero states stoically, running his hand across his mask.

"Could it be…? Do you think Eliwood has come to ask of his father?" the Marquess says, looking down.

"If that's the case… I… I know not what to tell him," he mutters, shaking his head.

"Tell him you know nothing, and let him be on his way," Zero's apprentice says.

"Yet... I know young Eliwood well. His father, Elbert, and I are old friends. I've no children of my own, and I've always treasured Eliwood… I do not believe I could look him in the eye and… I could not lie to him. I could not," the marquess mutters.

"Well it appears we have no choice then. We'll simply have to force the boy away," Zero says, walking past his apprentice.

"If you do not speak with him, you need tell no lies," Zero's apprentice says, chuckling beneath his robe.

"Wait! Do you mean to harm Eliwood?" the Marquess says stepping forward.

The apprentice simply chuckles.

"Not harm. Frighten. A scratch or two will leave no scars. He will run home to Pherae and be done with his adventure. He is, after all, all that Pherae has left…"

The apprentice chuckles and follows Zero.

"Well, well who'd of thought the old Codger would be so hard to manipulate?" Zero says, shaking his head.

"I trust you were able to persuade to Marquess to action, Ephidel?" Zero says, glancing to his apprentice.

"Of course, it was all too easy. So tell me Master Zero, what is your next move?" Ephidel says, glancing at Zero.

"For now, we'll let Eliwood and his company draw ever closer to Laus…" Zero says, running his hand across his mask as though he is thinking.

"Actually I have an idea Ephidel. I need you to make haste get to Laus as fast as possible. Give the lord this…" Zero says, pulling out a piece of parchment and writing something down on it.

"I believe with this I can kill all three birds with a single stone," Zero says, handing the parchment to Ephidel.

"Very well master Zero… what of you?" Ephidel says, tucking the parchment into his robes.

"I have to make a pit stop and discuss a few things. I will be at your side shortly."

Zero turns around and walks off.

"Very well, Master Zero." Ephidel bows and vanishes.

"Now then, Mark, let's see what your next move is," Zero chuckles

(Meanwhile with Eliwood and company)

"So Eliwood, how is Lyn doing?" Mark says, walking up beside Eliwood.

"She's doing well; her grandfather has also been in good health lately." Eliwood says matching his pace with Mark.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad she and her grandfather are happy," Mark says, a slight smile on his face.

"Though I think Lyn is having a hard time adjusting to the life of a young noble," Eliwood chuckles and shakes his head.

"The last time I saw her was at a party thrown by my father…" Eliwood pauses, but then shakes his head and continues his story.

"She didn't quite fit in, to say the least. Most of the other noble women her age didn't really associate with her. More than likely because of her… shall we say undignified manner. Her lack of interest in the local gossip also manages to alienate her slightly."

Eliwood sighs and shakes his head.

"I would've spent more time with her but… I have my own duties, you understand," Eliwood says, looking at Mark.

"I see… I suppose it's high time I consider seeing her again," Mark mutters, placing his hand on his chin.

It's at this point that Marcus rides up.

"Lord Eliwood, Instead of entering Laus with such a small group, we should meet with Marquess Santaruz and request his assistance," Marcus says, walking beside Mark.

"Aye, it's a sound enough plan. Besides I wish to ask the Marquess about someone I've been searching for," Mark says, rubbing his chin.

"Lord Helman… He's not only my father's friend, but I've also known him since I was a child. I'm sure that he will help us," Eliwood says, nodding to Mark.

At this point a number of armed men ride up.

"Lord Eliwood! Beware!" Marcus says, taking position in front of Eliwood and Mark.

"Heh heh heh… Noble sirs. Alms for a poor villager," the lead man says, walking forward. Marcus grips his sword tightly.

"Poor villager? You look nothing like an honest man," Marcus says, unsheathing his weapon.

"Clear the road. Step quickly or…"

"Step quickly? Heh heh… Good advice, Maybe it's you who should follow it!" the lead man says, readying his axe.

"What?" Marcus says.

"Someone wants the boy in an early grave. A shame if you ask me, but he'll die here today."

The man turns to face his men.

"C'mon, boys! Earn your keep!"

The man runs off and a large number of troops run out.

"Well, well. They certainly brought a large number of troops," Mark mutters, sitting on the ground and unfurling a map.

"In situations like this it's best to know the terrain."

Mark pulls out an apple and bites into it.

"Your orders?" Marcus says, looking down at Mark.

"For now Marcus, there is a village just ahead of us. Go there and see if there are any able-bodied citizens, or at the least warn them about the battle about to happen," Mark nods to Marcus, who rides off.

"The rest of you take up positions at these points," Mark says, pointing to various areas on the map.

"We'll let the enemy come to us for now. So get ready to bunker down."

Mark bites into his apple as his men run off.

Mark's initial plan works well. The opposing troops charge in and are cut to ribbons. Expectedly, however, the sheer number of troops begins to overwhelm them.

"How many are there? This looks—"

However, a cry from the north cut Eliwood off.

"Huh… someone comes from the north," Mark says, looking up.

"Well, I suppose we can use all the help we can."

Mark walks up to Eliwood. "We'll meet with them together; I've already given the others their orders," Mark says to Eliwood, who nods in response.

The two of them run up ahead. Already, the two newcomers are in active fighting.

"Well, it looks like they're quick to enter the fray," Mark mutters, running alongside Eliwood.

"I think… I think I know that man," Eliwood says, spotting the blue haired man in thick armor.

The blue-haired man looks up and spots Eliwood, a wide grin forms on his face as he runs over.

"Eliwood! Are you all right?" the blue-haired man says, running up to Eliwood's side.

"Hector! What are you—" Eliwood says, looking at Hector.

"Later! First, let's take care of these louts." Hector says, raising his axe up.

"Right!" Eliwood says nodding, and the two of them charged into the fray, leaving behind a very baffled Mark.

"… I guess they know each other," Mark mutters, as he watches the two go on to do battle.

"Well bugger… I guess it's good for me then," Mark says, turning around and walking off.

With Hector and his knight Oswin's aid, the battle ends swiftly in favor of Eliwood's company.

"Whew… Is that all of them?" Hector mutters in between pants.

"Hector! Where did you come from?" Eliwood says, approaching his friend's side.

"Well met, Eliwood," Hector says, grinning up at Eliwood.

"Yes, but… what are you doing here?" Eliwood mutters his right eye twitching slightly.

"You wound me!" Hector says, standing up placing his hand on his chest.

"How do you mean?" Eliwood says, raising his eyebrow.

"You're looking for your father, right? Why didn't you send word?" Hector says angrily, grabbing Eliwood by the collar.

"Your brother was just named Marquess Ostia. He's going to be very busy setting up his court council. Lord Uther must need your support. You are his brother, after all," Eliwood says, breaking free of Hector's grip and rubbing the back of his head.

"My brother is not so weak. Oh, he has mentioned some things public, but…" Hector coughed in this fist and turned away.

"He knew exactly what I was planning, and he let me go," Hector says, turning around to face Eliwood.

"Is that so? Well then, it would be unwise to refuse his kindness!" Eliwood says with a smile on his face.

"It does me good to see you, Hector," Eliwood says, embracing his old friend.

"Think nothing of it," Hector replies, a smile on his face as he to embrace his friend.

A moment later he breaks the embrace and turns around motioning to his entourage of sorts.

"You know Oswin, don't you?" Hector says, motioning to the large knight.

"Well met, Lord Eliwood," Oswin says, nodding to Eliwood.

"It is good to see you again, Oswin. So you came as well?" Eliwood says, tilting his head to look at Oswin.

"Yes. Lord Uther was worried about Lord Hector traveling alone. I've been ordered to keep a close eye on him," Oswin says, glancing at Hector.

"Ha ha ha! Of course! Good to have you with us," Eliwood says.

"You know Hector, when I saw you earlier… I would've sworn you had two others with you," Mark mutters, stepping forward.

"Oh yes…. Where did they go…?" Hector mutters, looking around.

"MARKIE!"

A loud voice, all too familiar to Mark, rings out across the field. A moment later he feels a weight on his back and a soft face snuggling against him.

"Ahhh Serra, it's been too long since I've last seen you," Mark mutters. "And I thought I told you to call me Mark not Markie I'm not your dog"

Despite the seeming dread in his voice, he couldn't help but smile.

"Have you been well?" Mark says, glancing back at Serra.

"Of course I have been, I've had Lord Hector and Lord Oswin to look after me," Serra says, smiling as she got down off of Mark's back.

"Though, big brother, I wish you would write to me more," Serra says, pouting slightly as she looks at Mark.

"Heh, I apologize, Serra. I've been very busy," Mark says, placing his hand on her head and muffling her hair a bit.

"You two know each other?" Hector says, looking at Mark and Serra.

"Yes, Serra proved to be a big aid during the whole Caelin mess. In the short amount of time that we spent together, we became quite close. Indeed, Serra has become something of a little sister to me," Mark says, chuckling.

"Come now Lord Hector, I've told you all about my big brother," Serra says, crossing her arms.

"Uhhhh… I guess so," Hector says, rubbing the back of his head.

"I didn't realize it was him though."

Hector looks at Mark and then rubs the back of his head.

"So you're the young tactician huh, your pretty young. We've many strategists in Ostia, but none so young," Hector says with a chuckle.

"Well let's just say in my case, there's more than meets the eyes," Mark says, with a grin.

"I'm also a very talented Swordsman." Mark says, grabbing the sheath of the Masamune.

"Yep, yep. It was Mark here who slayed Lord Lundgren," Serra says, again on Mark's back.

"Ahhh Mark… How have you been?" Matthew says, walking up to Mark's side.

"Oh uhhh heheh. I guess my secret's been revealed?" Matthew says, rubbing the back of his head.

"It wasn't all that surprising. You knew more than a simple thief should've known. A spy for Ostia eh?" Mark says with a grin.

"Yeah, Matthew is a sneak. He wouldn't even tell me that he was a spy," Serra says again pouting.

"Well, anyways… it looks like we'll be traveling together again. So here's to our mutual survival!" Matthew says, nodding to Serra and Mark before walking off.

"Soooo, big brother, didya miss me?" Serra asks.

"Of course I did Serra; life's to dull without you… now get off my back. You're unbelievably heavy," Mark mutters.

"Ever the one with grace and tact, eh, big brother," Serra says with a slight giggle before jumping off of Mark's back.

"You're one to talk Serra," Mark mutters as he sits down on a nearby rock and begins to eat an apple.

He glances at Hector and Eliwood as the two of them converse. He shakes his head and looks back to Serra.

"So, have you heard anything from Erk," Mark says, biting into the apple.

"… Why would I… want anything to do with that stuffy-nosed jerk?" Serra mutters, her eyes betraying the anger beneath for a brief moment.

"… I see… So, I take it you two didn't part on good terms," Mark says. He shakes his head and bites into his apple.

"… To say the least."

Serra sighed and leaned on her staff.

"I'm sorry Serra…" Mark mutters, looking away.

"It's alright… well, we should be going," Serra says, walking away, her cheerful façade setting in once more.

"Yeah I suppose so…" Mark mutters, finishing off his apple


	17. Chapter 16: In the search of the truth

A never thought I'd get this far so fast. dang i've played this game way to many times. It might slow down around the Port of Bradon. I don't know. ON with SHOW.

"Lord Zero! What is the meaning of this?" Lord Helman angrily says to Zero.

"Hmmm, whatever is wrong?" Zero sighs, and turns to face Lord Helman.

"You said you were just going to frighten Eliwood! Your men almost killed him! My patience is at an end!" Lord Helman says, pointing an angry finger at Zero.

"I've decided I must tell Eliwood everything and apologize."

Lord Helman turns around only to hear Zero sigh again.

"My apprentice is out. I would really hate to do this. You're sure you wish to betray us?" Zero asks, seemingly reaching for something under his robe.

"I am tired of you and the Black Fang! Now, remove yourself from my castle! Your presence pains me!" Lord Helman shouts turning to face Zero.

"This is all too tiresome… One last time, you're sure this is what you want?" Zero says, tilting his head slightly.

"Nothing!" Lord Helman all but spat on Zero.

"Well, you're useless to me now."

Zero sighs one last time before thrusting a dagger into Lord Helman's heart.

"Oh Ephidel, if only you had been here to solve this problem."

Zero takes the dagger out of Lord Helman's heart and cleans it.

"Well I suppose with the old codger dead, I can go back to my original task," Zero sighs and vanishes.

(Back with Eliwood and company)

"There's the castle, Eliwood!" Hector says, slapping Eliwood on the back.

"We have to speak with Lord Helman…" Eliwood says, shaking his head and staring at the castle.

"That's not gonna happen, laddie!" an armored man shouts out, walking over to Eliwood and company.

"Who are you?" Eliwood asks, gripping his sword.

"Who am I? Ah, boy, you'd do better to worry about yourself. You'll be worm's meat before much longer," the man chuckles

"You think so?" Hector replies, gripping his axe as well.

"I think my axe will change your mind."

"Ha! The cub thinks he's a wolf! Does your bite match your bark? Tell you what: if you make it to the castle alive, we'll find out, eh?"

The man laughs before running off.

"What the hell just happened?" Mark mutters walking up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Mark, where have you been?" Serra asks, pouting slightly.

"I go to take a piss, and all of a sudden we're under attack," Mark sighs and sits on the ground.

"Bugger all, another battle. Just how outnumbered are we?" Mark groans, looking up at Serra.

"Why are you asking me?" Serra asks shaking her head, and walking beside Mark. She glances down at the map that Mark had pulled out.

"Because you were closest," Mark mutters, biting into an apple.

"Well there's only one way to go… hmmm" Mark glanced up and saw and a damaged tree.

"Oh that tree looks flimsy, think Bartre can knock it down?" Serra asked, following Mark's gaze.

"It seems you're learning something, my dear younger sister," Mark chuckles as he relays the orders to Bartre, who runs off to diligently carry out his work.

"Good soldier, that one. All right, the rest of you, we're going' south… uhhh, Lowen you go with Bartre. There's a swordsman down there, I'd really rather not be planning his funeral," Mark mutters, rolling up his map.

"Come Serra; let us be on our way."

Mark nods his head towards Serra and walks off.

So the battle begins. Bartre and Lowen make quick work of the sentries on the northwestern island, while the main group heads south through the mountains.

"EEEEK!" Serra shouts, just barely dodging an arrow.

"Mark, they're shooting at me!" Serra shouts at Mark.

"Yes I kind of figured that…" Mark mutters as he looks for the archer.

"Targeting women, how distasteful," he thought.

He hears a scream that accompanies Hector killing the archer with his axe.

"Heh, easy work that one. Simply gotta get in range," Hector chuckles, placing his axe on his shoulder.

"You're not very bright are you?" Mark says, rolling his eyes and biting into an apple.

So the march continued southward, and the bandits fell quickly.

"Why is it that these battles are all so easy? Just once I'd like someone of real talent to step… up."

Mark notices someone in the distance.

"Hmmm what is it Mark?" Serra says following his gaze.

"That one there… he's no bandit and no mercenary. He's from Sacae. Heh, if he's anything like Lyn or Rath," Mark chuckles, rubbing his chin.

"Pardon, Milord Mark," Matthew says walking up.

"What is it Matthew?" Mark says, looking back at the thief.

"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. I believe I can help you recruit that man. He's an old… friend you can say. If you would be so kind, I believe I can persuade him to join us," Matthew says with a sly grin on his face.

"Well Matthew, if you think you're up for the task, then by all means," Mark chuckles, biting into an apple.

The Myrmidon swung his sword at Oswin. The blade connected, but could not slice through his thick armor.

"Blast… I thought…"

He couldn't finish, as Oswin lunged forward with his spear. The blade caught him in the side.

"Damn…"

He gripped the wound.

"It's been a long time… Guy wasn't it?" Matthew chuckled, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"It's—is that you, Matthew?" Guy said, looking up at Matthew.

"What a pleasant surprise!" Matthew nods to Oswin, who simply nods back and leaves.

"How's your sword work coming?" Matthew chuckles, looking at Guy.

"You are aware this isn't the best place to be catching up, aren't you?" Guy mutters, gripping his wounded side.

"You and I… We're on opposite sides here," Guy says, standing up and gripping his sword.

Matthew only sighs and shakes his head.

"Are you really going to fight me?" Matthew asks, again shaking his head.

"I… Well, yeah. I'm much improved. You can't beat me!" Guy said, tightening the grip on his sword.

"You're quite a terror, Guy. Well then…" Matthew gripped his dagger, but then paused.

"Hold on! I think I'd prefer it if you repaid what you owe me," Matthew chuckled, and sheathed his dagger.

"Huh?"

Guy tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Last time I saw you, I gave you food. If I remember correctly, you said you owed me your life," Matthew says, stroking his chin.

"I only said that 'cause you said you wouldn't feed me otherwise. I hadn't eaten in ten days, and you were cooking meat! You… This… This isn't fair!" Guy stuttered, almost looking like he would cry.

"The people of Sacae never lie. Isn't that right, Guy?" Matthew grins, looking at him.

"Grr… Fine!" Guy sighed, defeated.

"I finally find work, and now I have to throw it away! This is all your fault!" Guy shouted, pointing at Matthew.

"That a boy. Besides, last time I checked, I think Oswin over there nearly had you finished off. Oh, you should see our priestess. She'll heal up that nasty scratch for you," Matthew chuckles, and walks off.

Mark grins as he sees Matthew approaching them.

"Sneaky little bastard did it." Mark chuckles, biting into his apple.

"Heheh, that's Matthew for us. Well, I better tend to his wound."

Serra runs off to heal Guy.

"Excellent…" Mark grips his sword.

"That young man reminds me all too much of Karel. That bastard… he will pay for abandoning me and letting his elder brother die. However I have a battle to fight," Mark thought.

With Guy's aid, and Mark's excellent plan to attack from two directions, the battle progressed right up to the castle.

"Well Hector, that man there is the one that talked a big game. Why not teach him some manners?"

Mark glances over at Hector. "What do you say?"

"It'll be my pleasure." Hector says cracking his neck, and grabbing his axe. He runs up to the castle gate.

"Come on out! We're here!" Hector shouts.

"Well, well, well! You survived, I see."

The man came out gripping his spear.

"You'll find that I'm a bit tougher than those fools you faced before!" the man shouted, pointing his spear towards Hector.

"What have you done with Marquess Santaruz?" Hector asks, readying his axe.

"You want to know? Heh, you'll have to beat me first."

That was the last warning the man gave out before the battle began.

Hector grips his axe and swings it down, embedding a gash on the man's chest plate, nearly slicing all the way through. The man, not to be outdone, thrusts his spear at Hector. However, Hector quickly dodges and bats the attack away. Hector hefts his axe up and jumps into the air. Using the momentum of his fall, he strikes the man in the weakened part of the armor, launching his weapon straight through his chest. The man coughs up blood. He could already feel his life fading away.

"You've beaten me… but you're too late to save him… Too bad, eh laddie?" the man mutters before dying.

Hector and Eliwood rush into the castle.

"Lord Helman!" Eliwood shouts, running through the halls.

He eventually reaches the main chamber and sees Lord Helman on the ground.

"Is that you…? Eliwood?" Lord Helman says weakly.

"Hold on, my lord!" Eliwood says, rushing to his side.

"I… I must apologize… Your father… He…" Lord Helman breaks out into a coughing fit, splattering blood on Eliwood's armor. Eliwood looks down at Lord Helman. Despite the man's obvious condition, Eliwood desperately craves to know more about his father.

"Do you know something, sir?" Eliwood asks.

"I… … If I hadn't told Elbert… about… Darin's plans… This would… never… have..." Again Lord Helman begins to hack up blood.

"Lord Helman!" Eliwood shouts, shaking Lord Helman.

"Go to Laus… Darin… the marquess of Laus… knows all." Lord Helman mutters, his eyes closing.

"Marquess Laus?" Eliwood asks, looking down at Lord Helman.

"I'm sorry, Eliwood… I… I can't…" Lord Helman's words begin to weaken.

"Hold on!" Eliwood says, gripping Lord Helman tighter.

"Beware… the Black… Fang…. Beware the one they call… Zero…" Lord Helman's eyes closed, once and for all.

"He's gone…" Hector says, walking up beside Eliwood.

"It can't be…" Eliwood sighs, collapsing to the ground.

(Sometime later)

"He said something about the Black Fang?" Mark asks, as he walks up beside Eliwood and Hector, who had just finished talking to the marquess of Santaruz.

"You know of them?" Hector says, looking over to Mark.

"I was in that village for a reason, Eliwood. I was following a lead on the Black Fang. I've been investigating them for a year now. They had a hand in my brother's death and the amnesia that ailed me a year ago," Mark says, sitting down on a nearby chair.

"What can you tell us about them?" Eliwood asks, glancing over at Mark.

"Not a whole lot, really. They're an assassination guild of sorts. Currently the best there is. However, lately their plans have become more complex. A name I keep hearing is this mysterious masked man, one they call Zero," Mark says, shaking his head.

"Lord Helman warned me, he said to beware Zero. I didn't understand it, but he must have his hands in all this," Eliwood says, looking out the window.

"Zero… as far as I can tell he joined the Black Fang about 8 months ago. He swiftly rose in ranks and is supposed to be at a level equal in power to the leader."

Mark shakes his head.

"But that's all I could find out; no one even knows what he looks like. He always wears a black mask that conceals his face," Mark sighs as he rubs his chin.

(Elsewhere)

"This is a very important task, one that I can only entrust to you." Zero says, standing in front of a shaded figure.

"… If that is your order." The man says, barely louder than a whisper, and yet Zero hears him clearly.

"Excellent Jaffar, The target is a man named Eliwood."

Zero reaches into his robes and pulls out a piece of paper.

"These are your orders; I've written them down quite clearly. I trust you'll have no problem's fallowing them."

Zero hands Jaffar the note, and walks off. Jaffar opens the note and begins to read it. A moment later, Jaffar seems to vanish.

"The Angel of Death… I pity you Eliwood. Your life is now over."

Zero begins to chuckle.


	18. Chapter 17: The Peddler Merlinus

Mark frowned as he walked beside Serra. This Zero person had him concerned, who was he exactly? What role does he play in the current events? Mark couldn't piece together all the information that had been given to him. No bother plenty of time to sort out those mysterious later, for now he was content in the knowledge that they had a major lead to go on.

"Bah! Dark already." Hector whined how he wanted to go on.

"We'll have to stop here for the night." Eliwood stated, glancing back at the party that was assembled. "We'll set out for Laus at the first sign of sunlight."

"Very well, Lord Eliwood. I suppose this is as good a place as ever to setup camp." Mark shrugged glancing around. "Come Serra, let's get something to eat." Mark turns around and walks off. Serra looks back at Hector and Eliwood for a moment, before running off after Mark.

"So this is Caelin? You think we ought to present ourselves to Lord Hausen?" Hector asked, glancing at Mark and Serra before returning his gaze to Eliwood.

"I'm sure that Mark would love to see Lyndis again, we're simply passing through, there's no reason to make such a lengthy detour." Eliwood said.

"Lyndis?" Hector asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Marquess Caelin's granddaughter." Eliwood stated.

"Oh, her, the missing heir who dealt with Lundgren last year, didn't you have something to do with that? Besides, why would Mark be happy to see her?" Hector queried, tilting his head slightly.

"Aye I had something to do with it, as for Mark's reasoning. Well he and Lyndis you could say are… lovers." Eliwood shrugged, Hector stared back at Eliwood stunned for a moment.

"Really nobility, involved with the lower class!" Hector exclaimed.

"You know if you have a problem with that you can always talk to me." Mark said, nodding his head slightly.

"GAH!" Hector jumped back. "Where the hell did you come from." Hector panted, trying to catch his breath. "You scared the hell outta me!"

"The whole camp can hear you." Mark chuckled biting into an apple. "But yes, despite my social status, I and Lyndis are in a relationship." Mark said trying to find the right words. "It's interesting to say the least." Mark glanced back at Serra. "Well I should be going; Serra doesn't like to be kept waiting, especially when food is involved." Mark ran off to catch up with Serra, who by now had gotten impatient and left.

Hector watched Mark run off and shook his head. "This whole time I thought he and Serra we're a couple."

"Despite the fact that Serra is his younger sister?" Eliwood asked, raising an eye brow slightly.

"Errr… when you think about it, it kinda is an odd pet name." Hector sighed. "Wait… I thought it was a platonic thing."

"Something like that, at the least they consider each other siblings so…" Eliwood dragged off.

A scream echoed throughout the forest. Eliwood and Hector began to search around for the source of the noise.

"A scream, sounds like someone is in trouble." Hector said, grabbing his axe. "Should we help out?"

"Of course." Eliwood stated gripping his sword.

The two of them ran off, in the direction of the noise. They found a pair of bandits harassing a merchant. Eliwood drew his sword and stabbed one of the bandits in the back. The bandit's eyes went wide for a while before he collapsed.

"Release him!" Eliwood shouted, pointing his sword at the bandit.

"Who-"The bandit muttered stepping forward.

"I told you to let the man go!" Eliwood advanced on his position holding his sword up. Hector took his place beside Eliwood.

"If you move quickly, we'll let you live." Hector cracked his neck, and brandished his axe.

"Ha! A pair of dandies likes you? You know what I think? Living off your parents' names, prancing about… I despise you!" The bandit spat. "Come on! Don't hold back!" He shouted running off.

"Aaaiiieeeeee!" The merchant screamed, running towards Mark. "You! They call you Mark, am I right?" The merchant asked, quivering.

"… Aye. You've some business with me?" Mark asked raising his eye brow slightly.

"I am Merlinus, a humble and lowly merchant. I know nothing of combat. Please! You must protect me." Merlinus cried, grabbing Mark by the arm.

"Very well I'll protect you." A slight grin formed on his face. "Besides, I've sat on the sidelines far too long now." Mark gripped his sword and unsheathed it. A dazzling white aura seemed to shine from the black blade. "This will be fun."

At the least, they took some of Mark's advice. The possibility of a bandit attack hadn't eluded him, so he had them set up camp in the middle of an island of sorts. The current of the river around them was quite strong so crossing it wasn't an option. This meant the only way onto the island, was through one of the three bridges. All together it was easy to defend.

"Lord Eliwood, I'll cover the right bridge, you handle the left. Everyone else guard the bottom." Mark ordered gripping the Masamune he took his place on the bridge.

"Hey boys, look at that one. Little pretty boy, thinks he can run off all on his lonesome. Should make some good sport, aye?" One of the bandits said looking around at his comrades.

Mark cracked his back and shoulders. Then signaled for the bandits to attempt to pass by him. One of the bandits gritted his teeth and charged Mark, raising his axe he let out a war cry, and swung it down on Mark. Who effortlessly sidestepped the attack, in the next motion Mark sliced the bandit across the chest and then again in the opposite direction creating a large X on the man's chest. Mark grinned as he thrust the sword forward piercing the bandit straight in the center of the X. He let go of the sword, grabbed the hilt with his other hand and pulled the sword out allowing the bandit to fall onto the bridge.

Mark swung the blade allowing the excess blood to splatter on the bridge; he grinned and looked up at the bandits. He signaled for more to attack him.

"Should we… Should we help him?" Hector asked, watching as several bandits attempted to attack Mark.

"Of course not, Lord Hector. Mark can handle himself. We'll simply cover the other bridges as we said we would." Serra cheerfully said.

"… Right." Hector shook his head and ran off into battle.

Mark jumped back avoiding a blow from one bandit, then side stepped another. He kicked the first bandit in the face sending him off the bridge and being swept away with the current. At the same time he sliced his sword cutting off the other bandit's left leg. He finished it up by twirling the blade around (in an admittedly unnecessarily showy display) and stabbed the fallen bandit in the back.

On the other bridge, Eliwood watched Mark in shock. He had heard that Mark was an excellent swordsman, but to see his skills in person, well it was simply astonishing. He jumped back just barely avoiding an attack from a nearby bandit. He had been so lost in thought, that he hadn't seen the bandit. He ducked the next attack and thrust his sword forward, stabbing the bandit in the chest. The bandit fell to the ground blood sputtering out of his chest.

"I'm not as showy as he is but, it gets the job done." Eliwood tensed and gripped his sword.

Hector raised his axe and blocked the sword of one of the bandits that had attacked him. They thought because Hector was an axe wielder he'd be slow, well they we're in for quite the surprise. Hector pushed the sword off of him, and before the bandit could recover. Hector struck him in the center of the head, he never had a chance. Hector spun around and caught the bandit that was sneaking up behind him in the ribs. The sound of bone crunching echoed through the deep night. Hector removed his axe and turned to face his remaining foes.

"Well, well it seems that I have some competition." Mark thought, pulling his sword out of another dead bandit. Hector and Eliwood were holding their own. Guy was proving to be a surprising contender. "I wonder how well he'll do." Mark grinned and went back to the fray.

Guy on the other hand was busy fighting the leader of the bandits. The leader raised his sword and brought it down on Guy, who jumped to the side avoiding it. Guy was quick to retaliate he slashed his sword catching the bandit across the chest. Guy grinned slightly, but the bandit leader wasn't done just yet. He swung his fist catching Guy in the side of the face, sending him rolling across the ground. The bandit was quick to be upon him he raised his sword and stabbed it downward. Guy swiftly rolled to one side and narrowly avoided the attack. The leader grunted in frustration and attempted to stab him again, and again Guy rolled out of the way to avoid it. However this time Guy quickly got to his feet, and thrust at the bandit leader. Who narrowly raised his sword and blocked the attack.

The bandit leader pushed Guy off of him, and charged forward raising his sword above his head. The bandit leader swung it downwards, but Guy was ready for him. He blocked the blade and parried it away. Striking quickly Guy stabbed the leader in the chest. Then with another quick motion that sliced his way out of the bandit, blood spluttered everywhere. The bandit leader could only look on in awe for a moment.

"I was… powerless to stop them…" The leader sputtered, before collapsing to the ground dead.

Guy collapsed to the ground gasping for air. Suddenly it got very hot, Guy looked up and saw a mage standing in front of him channeling a fire spell. The mage pointed his finger at Guy and the fire shot forth. Guy was too tired to avoid it; Guy closed his eyes and prepared for the inevitable. A moment passed, and then another. Then Guy opened his eyes and his mouth widened in shock.

"You know, you're very lucky I was in the area. Otherwise you might be in big trouble." Serra sighed, as she had one hand out that was holding back the fire ball. "You know, Erky's fire attacks were much stronger than yours." Serra said looking at the opposing mage, and then knocking the fire ball away.

The mage could only look on in shock, before a lance flew forward and stabbed him in the chest. The mage fell over dead, Oswin walked up beside Serra and Guy.

"I take it you two are alright?" Oswin asked, observing the two of them.

"Just peachy" Serra said with a smile on her face.

Hector knocked down a bandit, and looked down on the man.

"Blast! I won't forget this!" The bandit said running off.

"Then you're smarter then you look! Get out of here!" Hector shouted at the fleeing man.

"Are you all right?" Eliwood asked walking up to Merlinus.

"Hm?" Merlinus turned to face Eliwood. "Oho! I… I've been saved!" Merlinus shouted throwing himself on Eliwood.

"W-we've driven them off. Are you injured?" Eliwood grunted, trying to pry Merlinus off of him.

"No, not at all. As you can see, I'm as fine as fine can be." Merlinus said, letting go of Eliwood who breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad to see that. We'll take our leave then." Eliwood turned around to face Hector, and Mark.

"Let's go." Eliwood commanded, walking past the pair.

Wait a moment, please! A taken of my thanks…" Merlinus pleaded, following behind the group.

"Do not worry yourself. We did nothing to merit reward." Eliwood said, glancing back to face Merlinus.

"That's right; we've no need of a peddler's junk." Hector exclaimed.

"Hector!" Eliwood shouted, glancing back at his friend.

"Oops…" Hector muttered, skulking off.

"Ahem! I am Merlinus. You'll find no other traveling merchant whose goods compare." Merlinus boasted. "Don't let your eyes fool you; I'm quite prosperous." He continued his boasting.

"Huh? You're a merchant? Books and knives and all that, eh?" Hector chidingly remarked.

"Hector, your manners are terrible." Eliwood sighed. "Merlinus, please… Pay no mind to what this oaf has to say." Eliwood sighed, glancing back at Hector.

"No, of course not. I wasn't concerned at… Ahem! By the way, you two obviously come from highborn houses. Would you grant me the honor of your names?" Merlinus queried.

"I am Eliwood, son of the Marquess of Pherae." Eliwood bowed.

"I'm Hector. Marquess Ostia's brother." Hector slammed his fist against his chest. A warrior's salute, Mark sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm Mark… though you don't care about me, I'm some commoner." Mark simply shrugged and walked off.

"Goodness! Ostia! Pherae!" Merlinus stuttered, "The greatest houses in all of Lycia!" He now squealed. Oh the money he could make. "To be saved by noblemen such as yourselves… It is an honor beyond words!" He groveled

"It's nice to be appreciated for a change. Lately, people just seem to want us dead." Hector remarked. "Tell me, Merlinus, what are your plans?" Hector asked.

"Pardon? My plans, my lord? I had planned to travel Lycia selling my merchandise, but… It may not be possible in such dangerous times." Merlinus muttered, rubbing his chin.

"If that's the case, why don't you come along with us?" Hector offered. Mark and Eliwood simply raised their eyebrows.

"Our travels will not be ending anytime soon. We've gained more people and more items, right? It might be good to have help managing our things." Hector nodded in agreement with his own plan.

"… good lord, he does have a brain." Mark muttered.

"Yeah…. HEY WAIT!" Hector shouted, grabbing Mark by the collar.

"Oho! Now THAT is a splendid idea! Managing merchandise is my specialty, after all!" Merlinus stated, rubbing his chin.

"Are you sure?" Eliwood asked.

"Quite sure, my lord." Merlinus answered.

(Meanwhile in Laus)

"He wants me to do what!" Darin shouted, slamming his fist against the table.

"You read the letter, you are to attack Caelin." Ephidel replied, simply sipping from his cup.

"This Zero, he thinks to give me orders. He won't even give them in person." Darin grunted, the rage all but consuming him.

"Lord Zero is busy preparing other things. Rest assured he will arrive soon." Ephidel again calmly replied.

Darin gritted his teeth but finally sat back down. "Very well, Zero has been right in the past. If you assure me that he will arrive soon… then so be it. I'll give the order too attack Caelin."

"Excellent, Marquess Laus, just remember this is one large step in your conquest of the whole of Lycia." Ephidel said, smirking beneath his hood


	19. Chapter 18: Fasle Friends

I only own this version of mark and Garrett until i make more or buy fire emblem

"Ahhh you've already deployed your troops Marquess Laus?" Zero asked walking up besides Darin.

"It's about damn time you showed up Zero, what is the meaning of having me attack Caelin?" Darin shouts glaring down at Zero.

"It's quite simple really; Caelin was at one time the strongest kingdom in all of Lycia. After last year's incident, their military strength has waned. While they are rebuilding now, they still haven't returned to full strength. With all our plans in motion now is the ideal time. If we can crush Caelin under our boot now we remove the last obstacle in our path, in your path my lord." Zero calmly replies, not bothering to look up at Darin.

"So there is a method to your madness, HA I like it. Don't you worry about Caelin zero, it'll fall under my armies boot. If what you say is correct then I have no doubt in my mind, that our army will be victorious!" Darin shouted.

"Excellent then I leave the rest to you, Marques Laus. Tonight my friend we dine in Caelin." Zero states, waving at Darin as he walks off. Ephidel seemingly appearing beside him, the pair don't get too far when Darin's son Erik rides up to them. Zero pauses and turns around to face the two of them.

"Are you certain? Pherae's heir is here?" Darin asks his young son.

"Yes, Father. We've just received word from our lookouts." Erik responds. "He's still beyond that hill, but he'll be here before long."

"Zero, Ephidel, What is the meaning of this!" Darin shouts at the pair. Zero walks up his hand resting on the side of his mask.

"It's possible that Lord Helman was still clinging to life, when they reached Santaruz castle. The old codger couldn't lie to Eliwood." Zero states shaking his head, and gently running his hand across his mask.

"You can't be serious!" Darin shouts as he stomps forward, in an attempt to intimidate Zero.

"I'm no assassin I'm simply a tactician. He couldn't have lasted to long though he may have only told them of your slight involvement" Zero remarks.

"Our plan, it's all for naught, there's no way we can launch an attack on Caelin now!" Darin again shouts slamming his fist into a nearby pillar.

"Hardly, Even if he told young Eliwood something of our schemes, Pherae no longer has any power." Ephidel states, taking up a position beside Zero, "All Eliwood could do is perhaps inform Marquess Ostia." Ephidel smirks at this prospect.

"Ostia?! That would be ruinous! Lord Uther may be young and new to the throne, but he's dangerous." Darin curses silently to himself. "That addles pated Helman! He was a coward to the end! To betray us now, when we're so close…"

"The answer is simple Marquess Laus we kill Eliwood long before he has time to inform Lord Uther." Zero surmises, walking past Darin, his hand resting gently on the side of his mask.

"Of course, I suppose that is simple enough. I'll round up my best troops. They'll have to pass through Laus to get to Ostia. Yes, yes now is the ideal time to kill them. You were right Zero, I was wrong to be so harsh on you." Darin laughs, oh yes two birds with one stone.

"Allow me to take the lead Father!" Erik proclaims walking up to the group. "That clod Eliwood and I studied together in Ostia. He's a trusting fool. If he sees me, he'll lower his guard."

"What a brilliant plan, if you think you can pull this off Erik, then by all means, as for us Marquess Laus." Zero responds cryptically

(Eliwood's group)

Mark frowned as he observed the area, oh yes they were preparing something alright. He could easily recognize the logistics of the situation. Those were troop movements this was a country defiantly preparing for war.

"I've seen enough, it's time we report back to Hector and Eliwood." Mark whispered to his ever faithful companion.

"Why did you feel the need to drag me along Mark?" Serra replied, okay not quite so faithful.

"Oh I told you, I'm teaching you things like tactics dear sister." Mark responded he glanced over at her. Hoping beyond hope that calling her his sister would placate her some. It normally did

"I'm not falling for it this time I mean this is Soooo boring." Serra whined and glared up at Mark. Sure she liked spending time with Mark, but seriously watching people walk around was just too boring for her.

"... Oh let's just go already. I'll make it up to you I'll buy some shiny new jewelry or something." Mark said, standing up and walking past Serra. When all else fails bribe her.

"Oh I like new jewelry, well okay then Mark, throw in a meal and you got yourself a deal. I shall be your dutiful apprentice." Serra mockingly saluted to Mark for added effect. Mark sighed and rolled his eyes and merely nodded.

The pair approached Hector and Eliwood. "It's as we feared, Laus is truly preparing for war." Mark stated, informing Hector and Eliwood of the situation.

"Marquess Laus! What is he scheming?" Hector asked in frustration he stomped his foot on the ground. Eliwood remained quite throughout the whole thing. Hector couldn't help but notice this.

"You don't much look like you want to go to the castle." Hector whispered to Eliwood.

"If we go and learn the truth, we may have to go to war." Eliwood returned he looked at his group.

"That's fine with me!" Hector quickly responded.

"I… I've no love for war. If I concentrate on the foe before me, I'm fine. If I picture families, innocents caught up in our foolish politics? If I imagine them… All I can do is pray for a way to solve things peacefully." Eliwood mournfully replied, Hector looked at his friend and his features softened slightly. He truly hated combat.

"Lord Eliwood!" Marcus shouts out riding towards Eliwood, Mark glances up as Marcus talks with Eliwood briefly. Mark fallows the gaze of Eliwood and Marcus, to see a lone knight riding up. Hector looked disgusted by the knight coming and left, perhaps the survey the region Mark and Serra had already surveyed.

"Who dies towards us Eliwood, friend or foe?" Mark asked over to Eliwood.

"It's Marquess Laus son Erik." Eliwood replied almost relieved to say those very words. Mark frowned slightly, but approached Eliwood as Erik rides up to their side.

"Hello! It's been a long time, Eliwood!" Erik greets, nodding slightly to Mark at Eliwood's side. Who simply returned the nod?

"Erik… What is your business?" Eliwood asked, still slightly on edge.

"My business? What do you mean? I heard my old friend was here in Laus. I merely thought I'd ride out to greet you!" Erik jovially says, laughing slightly. Mark frowned, so casual. Yet their amassing troops, something isn't right about all this. Eliwood says nothing and simply stares at Erik.

"So tell me, friend, what brings you to Laus?" Erik asks, dismounting from his horse and approaching Eliwood. "Are you… on your way to Ostia?" He said the last part with slight hesitation.

"Hm? Why would you think that?" Eliwood calmly asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Well. You were always such good friends with Hector. He and I never… got along very well. For a noble, his behavior was crude, and his manner of speech… You would have thought him a peasant on first glance." Erik remarked, shaking his head slightly. Mark laughed slightly to himself. How so very true.

"You're still friends with Hector, aren't you? When did you see him last? How do you communicate?" Erik questioned subtle Mark thought. He maneuvered his right slightly as though gripping something within.

"You're after something Erik, I can tell. Everywhere I look, Laus prepares for battle. What are you and your father planning?" Eliwood firmly responds. Now glaring at Erik, who takes a step back.

"I had hoped to wait until you'd told me of Ostia…." Erik drew a dagger and lunged at Eliwood, who stepped back and went to draw his sword, when Erik screamed in pain. A dagger embedded in his right hand. The dagger suddenly dislodged itself and returned to the person who threw it.

"The next one goes through your throat, now answer our questions Erik." Garrett coldly states, holding the dagger firmly in his hand.

"Nice work, my young apprentice" Mark stated with the same cold stare.

"Eliwood, this mongrel has troops lying in ambush all around us." Hector shouts running up to Eliwood and Mark. He notices Erik gripping his bleeding hand.

"My handiwork Hector, so the little peice of shit has an ambush set for us. So be it, we'll smash them to pieces." Mark says turning around and drawing a map from his robes.

"There's little point in fighting. You're trapped! My forces will overwhelm you, an unending torrent of soldiers." Erik laughs hopping on his horse and riding off. At that point the group is surrounded by enemy soldiers.

"Not bad, Laus elite's too. Well this'll be fun, luckily he's no tactician, and he's never met me before" Mark confidently remarks. Laughing slightly to himself, Mark begins tracing the map with his fingers. He points out the choke points and possible reinforcement positions.

"Do you have a plan Master Mark?" Eliwood asked walking up beside Mark.

"I've got it all mapped out, for right now though we have to break out of this encirclement. As for your little friend Erik over there Lord Eliwood, I believe I'll let you deal with him." Mark said biting into his apple.

Eliwood nodded and ran off to the front.

"We have lancers coming at us from behind, Hector take Bartre and Dorcas and deal with them quickly. As for the rest of you, we're taking the enemies head on." Mark orders drawing his sword and pointing it at the battlefield ahead.

(In a nearby village)

A purple haired mage noticed the commotion from outside the village.

"Hm. We certainly could stand some assistance…" He remarked to the village elder rubbing his chin.

"I'm sorry, but it's just not possible. If we disobey Marquess Laus, who knows what might happen to us?" The elder replies

"I understand. We'll seek our aid elsewhere." The purpled haired mage responds walking off.

"You'll find the same answer everywhere you go." The elder calls after the mage, who stops and turns back to glance at him. "Eventually, you'll have to do as the marquess orders. You would do well to tell your employer the same thing." The mage stares at the elder awhile longer and shakes his head

"Good day to you." The mage says and leaves the village. He had to help his employer no matter the cost. Even though his last job was a success, it still felt as though it were a failure. That damn obnoxious priestess, even now he still thought of here. No bother he had to press on. He had to make it up, besides his new employer was far less… stuck up then his last employer.

Serra sneezed, and rubbed her nose slightly. "Someone must be talking bad about me." She sniffs and looks up. Then grins slightly and turns to face Mark.

"Tell me big brother, do you see what I see?" Serra points to the mage walking out of the village. Mark pauses as he slices through a soldier, then looks back at Serra grin spreading across his face.

"Well it's been a long time since we've seen him. Perhaps we should go and say hi, don't you agree Serra." Mark replies as he sheathes his sword. Serra watches as he Mark goes off to confront the mage. She places her hand on her chest and closes her eyes, a moment later she chases after Mark.

The mage cursed as he ran back to the village entrance, the Laus soldiers were attempting to raise the city. He grabbed his tome and opened to the appropriate page, he began muttering the words written within. Above an enemy knight clouds began to gather, the mage finished his spell and a bolt of lightning fell from the heavens and struck the knight. The knight screamed in agony as the lightning coursed through his body. He gasped for breathe and glared up at the mage. He gripped his spear and charged at him, the mage gritted his teeth and jumped back narrowly avoiding the thrust, he completed another spell and again the lightning fell and slew the knight. Erk fell to his knees and gasped, then shivered. Something ominous approached.

"OHMYGOSH! It's Erk! It's been SO long!" Serra squealed, embracing Erk. Erk looked stunned for a moment, though it did little to hide his blush. "What are you doing here?" Serra asked looking as cheerful as ever. Erk looked down at Serra and quickly shook his head trying to cover up.

"Oh… Serra. You're the last person I wanted to see..." Erk moaned. Serra giggled at Erk and grinned at him.

"Oh, that's so sweet! You wanted to see me again!" Serra cheered hugging Erk even tighter. The crunch of an apple behind Erk broke the hug. Serra and Erk spun around to see Mark sitting on the floor eating an apple.

"Long time no see Erk." Mark mocked, biting into his apple again. Erk only stared at the pair, why was this happening to him.

"Hey, big brother, I just had an idea." Serra said looking at Mark. "He should come with us, and lend us a big hand. After all you were just saying we need a mage in our ranks." Serra looked at Mark, who stood up and nodded.

"That's a great idea my dear sister. I think Erk would be a perfect new recruit. I'll leave him to you my dear sister." Mark laughs walking past Erk and patting him on the shoulder, before returning to the front lines sword drawn.

"I-I beg your pardon?" Erk responds, mortified by the turn of events.

"Oh come on, I'll even introduce you to Lords Hector and Eliwood! I know you; you're probably just wandering around without any work. Besides Erky…" her tone suddenly becomes less cheerful and more sullen. "You owe me…" She looks down for a moment before her usual cheerful persona returns. Erk looks down at Serra and shakes his head.

"No, Serra. I'm afraid I am gainfully employed, even though I suppose I do owe you somewhat. I can't break my contract… then again." Erk pauses rubbing his chin. "You are fighting Laus; I suppose we could be of assistance to one another." He mutters quietly to himself.

"What are you babbling about? Make up your mind, will you?" Serra shouts stomping her feet in frustration.

"My employer is hiding in a village south of here. If you'll help me protect her, I'll join up with you." Erk responds to Serra, he fails to notice the sudden sunken look on Serra's face.

"Her…" Serra mutters.

"Yes, well I suppose there's no time like the present." Erk sighs, walking off. Serra stares at him as he walks off. She closes her eyes and follows after him.

Mark stabs another Laus soldier. Beside him Guy was busy battling a lancer; he avoided his thrust and swiftly countered with his own attack.

"For the alleged elite troops of Laus their not all that tough" Mark remarked stabbing another soldier. Guy only nodded in response and avoided a near shot from an arrow. Mark threw out a dagger, piercing the archer through the head. He then looked up and frowned.

"Guy, head south with Matthew and Garrett, it looks like some of the local bandits and pirates are attempting to take advantage of the situation. Warn the village down there, we'll handle the rest." Mark commands charging into the battle, Guy looks up at Mark and nods running off.

"Master it will be done" stated Garrett just before he ran off to follow Guy.

(Within Castle Laus)

"Lord Erik is struggling! He requests reinforcements!" A soldier shouts running up to Darin.

"What? Ready the men" Darin shouts grabbing his lance and walking towards the gate.

"Unbelievable… These numbers cannot stop them." Ephidel shakes his head walking off. Zero pauses a moment and then follows after his apprentice.

"Ephidel, Zero? W-where are you two going?" Darin asks, glaring at the pair.

"It seems that conquering Lycia might have been too much to ask of you after all. I must inform my master. The black Fang will be leaving at once." Zero responds, not bothering to break his stride.

"No! You… You can't abandon us! Not at this stage!" Darin pleads, showing just how pathetic he truly was.

"Who was it that said Ostia mustn't learn of our plans? Wasn't it you, Lord Darin? The marquess of Laus himself?" Ephidel ponders, glancing towards his master.

"Y-yes, it was. There's no turning back for me. Not now! P-P-Please! One more… Give me one more chance." Darin continues his desperate plead. Zero laughs as he steps forward placing his hand on Darin's back.

"Take your remaining troops, and attack Caelin. We still have enough to crush them underfoot." Zero calmly states.

"Eh? You can't mean… My son… my home… Am I to abandon them?" Darin stutters, shocked at this possibility.

"Would you fall in disgrace along with your son? Our master, Lord Nergal, is offering you the throne of all Lycia… Surely a few sacrifices are not too much to ask?" Ephidel says, grinning underneath his robe.

"Besides, the granddaughter of Marquess Caelin is quite the beauty. She's young too, perfectly capable of producing an even more capable heir." Zero whispers, like venom into Darin's ears.

"Yes… I still have time, I'm still young. I can have another child, hahaha" Darin laughs maddeningly. Zero and Ephidel leave.

(Back in the battle)

Guy sliced into the thick armor of a knight, surprised by his own strength as he cut through the thick armor, killing the knight. He rushed towards the village he would warn them of the bandits no matter the cost.

"Guy, hurry we'll hold them off as long as we can" shouted Garrett, Guy nods and runs to the village

At last he reached the village he panted for breathe and looked around; it was there that he saw a vision of beauty. A beautiful girl, with mid-length red hair, Guy's heart seemed to stop beating for a moment.

"Again? Are you another messenger from the marquess?" The red haired woman asked, despite the apparent harshness of the words, she still maintained a sense of grace. "Please, do not waste your time. I will not change my decision."

"N-no… I'm no messenger from the Marquess; I came here to warn the village of an impending attack." Guy stutters, why was it so hard to speak.

"Marquess Laus did not send you?" I…" She looks down and blushes slightly. "I beg your forgiveness. It was my mistake." She looks away from Guy she had to admit he was handsome. It was then that a thought occurred to her. "Say… If it's not too much trouble, might I leave with you?"

Guys face reddened in response, he looked down and tried to control his emotions.

"I-I mean… oh dear that came out wrong. Uhhh I mean you're with a group right. I mean to say with your group." She stutters her face almost completely red now. "You see I'm on a journey. Marquess Laus is barring my way, and… I'm trapped. I am trained in the use of staves. I can be of some assistance to you."

Guy nodded, dumbfounded and in awe. He quickly straightens up "It would be my honor to escort you my lady… That is to the leaders of our group… yes. May I ask though, what is your name?" Guy asks. The girl smiles at him

"How rude of me I did not give my name, my name is Priscilla." She smiles at Guy "What is your name?"

"G-guy." He says slowly, looking away the blush on his face. Priscilla giggles slightly at him.

Hector jumped back avoiding a lance thrust he gripped his axe tightly and swung connecting with the throat of the horsemen. He fell of his horse blood sputtering out of the wound. He heard a scream from the distance.

"Hector! You two, were always in my way. Now I'll have my revenge." Erik shouts lunging at Hector with his spear. Hector sighs and raises his axe, in one swift motion he knocks Erik off his horse. He walks over and kicks the lance away from him. He then steps on Erik's chest glaring down at him.

"You fool even in the academy you were always concerned about trivial things like class and rank. If you had focused on your fighting abilities, perhaps then you would be something beyond trash." Hector spat and hefted Erik to his feet.

"U-unhand me, I'm no prisoner!" He shouts swinging at Hector who avoids the punch and counters with a sharp jab to Erik's gut knocking him unconscious. Hector sighed and dragged him off.

Eliwood ran the last of the pirates through, he knew he was to take out Erik, but he couldn't ignore the people in danger. He saw Hector dragging Erik into the castle and spotted Mark.

"This battle is over Lord Eliwood; let us join Hector in the castle." Mark shouts entering the castle. Eliwood looks at his small group and follows after Mark.

"Come on, Erik! Get up!" Hector shouts, slapping Erik across the face.

"You… You peasants… You can't treat a proper noble like this!" Erik shouts back at Hector. Hector slaps Erik again.

"It's too late for niceties!" Hector replies, slapping Erik again. Mark simply sighs and bites into his apple. This would take to damn long.

"Erik, you must tell me. Where is your father? We've searcher the entire castle, and there's no one here." Eliwood calmly says to Erik. Erik looks back shocked

"D-Don't be ridiculous!" Erik responds "My father would not abandon…" He screams in agony as a fire consumes his body.

"That's enough out of you Erik. Before you ruin all of our plans, be a good little boy and die." Zero crackles as he steps out of the shadows. Mark stands up gripping his sword tightly in his hand. This was him, this was Zero.

"Ahhh Mark, I've heard much about you. You've been inquiring much about me and yet you still live. I commend you Mark I think I'll reward you with a bit of knowledge. Marquess Laus as he taken his remaining forces, and launched a full scale assault on Caelin." Zero states, running his hand across his mask, Mark's eyes widen in rage as he unsheathes his sword.

"Heheheh, worried about your darling Lyn. I would be to, after all one of the reasons Marquess Laus is attacking Caelin. Is to claim her for himself" Zero says, laughing. Mark lunges at Zero with his sword drawn. But Zero simply vanishes and appears in front of Eliwood.

"As for you, young prince, I to commend your ability to survive and shall tell you of your father. My apprentice Ephidel, first joined up met with Marquess Laus about a year ago, he convinced him to throw a rebellion and overtake all of Lycia. Marquess Laus ever angry at Ostia readily agreed. He immediately sent out envoys, the first to return his arrangement, was Marquess Santaruz." Zero remarks glancing at Eliwood "The second was none other than Marquess Pherae himself, your father readily agreed to rebellion." Zero laughs as Eliwood looks up at him in shock.

"Well I have much to do, and I believe you three do as well. I would make haste towards Caelin, if you want to save them and you're beloved Lyn, Mark." Zero says, and turns around and walks off. Before Mark can attempt another attack on Zero he vanished.

"Bastard…" Mark curses and runs out of the castle, intent on informing the group of their immediate march towards Caelin.

"Eliwood…" Hector looks down at his friend. Who was staring at the ground in shock.

"My father… I-impossible…" Eliwood mutters.


	20. Chapter 19: Noble Lady of Caelin

Mark laughed as he ducked a swing from his opponent's broadsword, and swiftly raised the Masamune piercing the man through the stomach. He grinned savagely as he sliced the man in half. Never once stopping in his laughter, he jumped back and avoided the swing of an axe man. He spun around and sliced the man's head off. Plenty of blood on his blade, he raised the blade to his mouth and proceeded to smile as the blood flows down his blade before entering the fray once more.

"He truly earned his title, didn't he Michael." Karel said walking up beside Michael, never once taking his eyes off Mark's butchery. "He is titled the swordsman of destruction, only because he takes such a sick and perverse pleasure in bringing upon death." Karel shakes his head, as Mark runs through a pair of axe men. "You're the opposite though, they say even on the battlefield life is created around you. Hence your title, the swordsman of life" Karel finishes by sighing, as Mark finishes up his battle.

Michael glances back at Karel. "They call you the demon swordsman, in the battle they say you're personality and appearance changes to that of a demon." Mark stated he watched as his brother approached them.

"We've all earned our titles." Karel calmly retorted turning around and walking off. Mark laughed as he approached his older brother, who simply nodded to him.

"It's a shame brother; you missed out on all the fun, the thrill of the battle." Mark crackles a sardonic grin on his face.

"I do have a question for you brother. Tell me, what is it you fight for?" Michael asks, staring deep into his brothers eyes as though staring into his soul. Mark only grins in response.

"I fight to be the strongest. The strongest this worlds ever seen, I'll fight and kill everyone that stands in the way of me and my goal." Mark claims, laughing as he does.

"Oh and what then, when your finally at the top of the world. When there is no one left to oppose you. What then?" Michael responds, still staring into his brother's soul.

"When I'm the strongest, hundreds of fighters will come to me. Only those truly worthy of the title swordsman, I will fight them, and I'll kill them brother. Eventually one will come, one that is stronger then I and I will die. What a beautiful death it will be." Mark places his hand on his face and laughs. "I will die without ever touching the ground, a true warrior's death brother. I will die the greatest this world as ever seen, and never once touch the ground." Mark continues to laugh almost manically.

"I see." Michael shakes his head and turns around.

"What about you brother?" Mark asks watching his brother leave. "Why is it that you fight? What reasoning do you have?" Mark furthers the question. His brother turns to face him.

(Present time)

Mark was at the head of the group. He gritted his teeth and spun around, they were behind. Unacceptable, didn't they know that every second wasted brought Caelin's destruction one step closer. They had to hurry, they had to reach Caelin now before Darin and Zero could conquer it.

"Hurry it up, your all moving far too slow. At this rate Caelin will fall, and Darin and Zero and the black Fang, all of them will succeed in their little rebellion!" Mark barks, barely able to contain his fury at them. He turned around and made to rush off.

"You damn fool we're going as fast as we can. We've been moving nonstop for nearly two days now. We need a break" Hector shouted out at Mark. Mark gritted his teeth and spun around to face them.

"Yes a break would be lovely wouldn't it Hector, I mean it's not like we're in a rush to get anywhere. Yes I think we should all just sit down and take a nice nap. While Caelin and is under siege, by a tyrannical lord. By god I think your right Hector, if there isn't a first time for everything." Mark mocked, glaring down at the young noblemen.

"You think you can talk down to me like that." Hector stood up and grabbed his axe but it was too late Mark was already upon him, the Masamune pressed up against his throat.

"I am the superior fighter here Hector, I run this little band. If you seek to be insubordinate I will kill you." Mark threatened pressing the blade tighter against Hector's throat.

"That's enough!" Eliwood shouted, at long last having had enough of Mark's attitude. "Master Mark I understand your desire to rescue Lyn, but if you keep this up. We'll be far too tired to battle the Laus troops." Eliwood concluded, motioning to everyone else who all looked to be on the verge of collapse. Mark gritted his teeth and made to say something but stopped, and withdrew his sword from Hector's throat and sheathed it.

"Very well… we'll setup camp here." Mark frowned and turned around walking off. "We leave at first light." He took one last glance back at the group and walked off. Serra sighed as she watched Mark leave.

"Why don't you follow him?" Erk asked, walking up beside Serra. "I know you desire to be by his side.

"He needs to be alone right now." Serra responded not looking at Erk. She frowned and walked off. She was too tired to pretend to be happy, and she really didn't want to be around Erk right now. Erk watched her leave and rubbed the back of his head.

"That girl, she's so very strange." Erk remarked, shaking his head. "Well I suppose I should go checkup on Priscilla."

(In Caelin)

Lyn was in the outskirts of Caelin, her usual spot as it was called by Sain. It was true after all it was the spot she last saw Mark. She placed her hand over her chest and sighed, the last vestige of the sun was beginning to disappear over the horizon. It was a beautiful sight after all. She only wished that he would be there to see it with her.

"Sep… has it only been a year since we've last seen each other. Such a short amount of time and yet it feels as though we've been separated for centuries." Lyn thought, she closed her eyes and let the cool wind gently touch her cheek. She missed Mark and she missed her homeland the Sacaen plains. Her grandfather needed her here though, and beside she enjoyed spending time with her grandfather. The walks in the garden, listening to stories about her mother when she was a child, or her telling her grandfather tales of her family.

"Milady Lyndis, it's getting late. If you stay out here any longer you'll catch a cold." Kent shouted out, Lyn glanced back at him and nodded.

"She gets worst with each passing day, I didn't think… he meant that much to her." Kent moaned his green haired companion walked up beside him.

"Are you jealous Kent heheh, we both know your feelings towards Lady Lyndis" Sain teases patting Kent on the shoulder. Kent simply blushes in response.

"I do not harbor any so called feelings for Lady Lyndis, I… I simply respect her that's all." Kent remarks hastily, though the blush shining through the lie.

"If you say so Kent, ahhh Milady Lyndis are you ready to retire back at the caste." Sain says to Lyn as she walks towards them.

"Yes I suppose now would be a good enough time. What were you two talking about I would've sworn I heard my name?" Lyn asked, genuinely puzzled by her two loyal retainers conversation.

"Oh it was nothing, I assure you. Now then let us make all haste back to the castle. I heard that the new serving girl at the tabard was a true vision of loveliness, I would so love to… introduce myself." Sain says slyly, Lyn chuckles and rolls her eyes walking past Sain.

Sain laughs heartily as he wraps his arm around Kent and drags him along. Promising to buy him a round and help him forget all of his troubles.

(Far too close to Caelin)

"So this is Caelin huh, hahahahaha. You were right Zero, Caelin is severely under manned." Darin laughed as he held up his spear. The Laus soldiers cheered in response.

"Did you have any reason to doubt me Marquess Laus?" Zero asked not bothering to glance up at the idiot. "If there's one thing I know, its troop strength. I've had my eyes and ears in Caelin for a long time and know them to be vulnerable." Zero continued.

"Tomorrow then, tomorrow we'll be feasting in Caelin's halls, we'll have a new home and soon we'll conquer all of Lycia. There's nothing those fools in Ostia can do, and that pathetic prince and his followers are all too far behind us." Darin cheers as he thrusts his spear into the air.

"Indeed" Zero responded casually walking away, Ephidel almost immediately at his side. When the two were out of ear shot, Zero turned to face his apprentice. "Where are they?" He asked.

"Their right behind us, as you expected Master Zero. Eliwood and his little band of miscreants will be upon us shortly after we begin laying siege to Caelin." Ephidel said, informing his master of the situation.

"Good, then everything is in place. That fool Darin has nearly outlived his usefulness." Zero said looking back at Darin. He grinned beneath his mask, oh yes that fool's usefulness was nearly all used up. Just one more thing need to be done and he can cast him aside for good

(The next day)

The Laus troops attacked Caelin, with such sudden and unpredictable ferocity that the Caelin troops were scattered without a fight, the castle had fallen in but a few scant hours. Lyn and those in here inner circle had escaped to the outskirts of Caelin but were swiftly surrounded. Kent had gone out ahead to scout the area but had returned.

"Milady, I've returned, and I have brought news. Laus soldiers are scattered from the castle to the edge of this forest. There must be at least 50 soldiers!" Kent gasped, looking at Lyn. Whose face remained stoic in light of things, again she placed her hand over her chest and took a deep breathe.

"Are you sure about this Milady? Going back to the castle would mean almost certain death." Sain interjected.

"My grandfather is in the castle. I left the castle on his orders, but… I can't leave him in there alone!" Lyn shouted, her calm expression breaking slightly.

"The numbers we face… Rescuing Lord Hausen will be no easy task." Will muttered.

"I wonder if we can expect reinforcements…" Sain wondered, Kent nodded and stepped forward.

"I overheard some of the Laus soldiers talking. They claim Lord Eliwood invaded Laus and drove them out." Kent said, looking towards Sain and then back at Lyn.

"Eliwood? Why would he attack Laus?" Lyn mused, rubbing her chin slightly.

"It gets even more interesting… Not only did Marquess Laus abandon his castle, but he also left his son, Erik, behind when he fled here to Caelin." Said finished his tale, both Lyn and Sain look disgusted by this news.

"That's despicable! He abandoned his own son?" Sain shouted.

"But at least we know Eliwood is in Laus. We might be able to ask him for help." Lyn paused slightly. "Assuming there where a way to contact him." She finished and sighed.

"If we are to avoid being caught, the best path would be through the forest. Shall I go?" Will offered.

"I suspect you're right. Horses cannot move well in the woods… It'll take you a while, but you can travel lightly…" Lyn said but was interrupted

"Lady Lyndis! I'll go!" Florina said, gasping for breath as though the effort of saying that left her nearly winded. "I can fly above the forest. I can be in Laus faster than anyone else."

"Florina?" Lyn asked surprised. "You can't do this on your own! It's not possible!"

"Thanks to my time here, I'm no longer as timid around men as I used to be." She said softly, glancing at her feet. "And I've met Lord Eliwood before. I'm sure I can do this on my own." Lyn looked at her friend concern written all over face.

"It will be terribly dangerous… You understand, don't you?" Lyn asked, as she stared at her friend.

"Yes. But… I promised myself I would become braver for you. I'm not the weak little Florina I used to be. I'll be fine. Trust me." Florina remarked, for the first time some confidence in her voice. Lyn smiled at Florina and nodded

"You've won me over Florina. But you have to promise me that you won't try anything impossible!" Lyn commanded, again the worry in her voice evident. Florina smiled and got onto her Pegasus.

"Yes, my lady." Florina nodded and flew off.

"… What would you have done Mark?" Lyn thought as she watched Florina fly off.

"To reach Laus, I must go over the forest… and fly north." Florina thought as she flew over the battlefield. Florina glanced down and saw a group of people approach the battle field. "Wait! Who are those people? They fly no banner, and yet…" She continued to stare at the group and spotted Eliwood. "Ah! That man in the lead! It's Lord Eliwood! He's come to Caelin's aid! That's wonderful. I have to tell him where Lady Lyndis is waiting!" Her thoughts became all the more excited as she flew towards the group.

Mark was quite as they reached the ridge. This was where he had last seen Lyn, and from it he could see perfectly the enemy swarming over Caelin.

"I've spotted the enemy… Why are their archers advancing?" Hector wondered as he peered down at the Laus troops.

"They're aiming up high…" Mark said following the trajectory. "A Pegasus knight… Florina!" Mark glanced up at the sky and saw her. She swooped down towards them.

"Lord Eliwood!" Florina shouted as her Pegasus approached them.

"Could it really be…? Florina, is that you?" Eliwood shouted up at her.

"Yes! I'm Lady Lyndis's…" Florina responded but was cut off by arrows whizzing past her head. She moved her horse to avoid the oncoming barrage. But in the thick of it she slipped off her Pegasus and began to fall from the s sky

"Damn it she's going down!" Hector shouted running towards where she was falling. He wasn't sure what he was going to catch her, it was just a matter of lining up perfectly… and she landed right on him, nearly crushing him. Hector groaned in pain, it wasn't the perfect rescue.

"Can you hear me? Florina?" Eliwood asked. Florina stirred and looked up at Eliwood.

"Lord Eliwood? … I…" Florina couldn't finish, as she noticed she was sitting on something or rather… someone.

"I'm glad to see you're alright… but could you please. Get off of me." Hector groaned, Florina flushed quickly and jumped off Hector hiding behind Eliwood.

"Florina, what happened to Lyn? Is she alright?" Mark's panicked voice shone in over the chaos of the battle.

"L-lord Mark… yes Lady Lyndis is alright. She's just beyond that forest." Florina points to the forest. "Guy, Garrett you two are with me everyone else head for the gaps between the ridges, now let's go" shouted Mark, just before he, Guy and Garrett raced off in the direction of that Florina said Lyn was at.

"Mark you damn fool! Don't rush off on your own!" Hector shouts after Mark, and then sighs. There was no talking to him, he'd be fine. Mark was a master swordsman, now what to do about the castle. Florina said Lyn was planning a counter attack.

Hector glanced at Florina who was still explaining the situation and quickly glanced away. He was surprised; she was so… so beautiful. He took a deep breathe now was not the time to be thinking about a beautiful girl. No he had to focus on the coming battle.

"Get out of my way!" Mark shouted as he carved his way through the enemy troops, he was so close he could almost feel her. He stabbed a soldier through the skull and spun around decapitating another.

"Hold up Master we can't keep up with you" yelled Garrett as he slashed two mercenaries across the chest.

(Flashback)

"What about you brother?" Mark asks watching his brother leave. "Why is it that you fight? What reasoning do you have?" Mark furthers the question. His brother turns to face him.

"I fight for you brother, I fight to protect you." Michael responds calmly, Mark narrows his eyes and grips the hilt of his sword.

"Protect? I don't need your protection I'm perfectly capable of defending myself!" Mark shouts, pointing his sword at his brother.

"Like you said, one day you will find an opponent who is superior to you and he will best you. When that day comes brother I'll protect you so you won't die. You see brother in order to become a truly great swordsman it's more than simply wanting to be the best, it's about having someone to fight for when you find someone you care about and can fight for them. Then you will find true strength more then you ever thought possible." Michael smiles at his brother, and turns around and begins to walk off. Mark only glares angrily at his back.

How dare he talk down to him, even if he was his older brother, no one can talk down to him. He was the best he was Mark, the swordsman of death. The strongest amongst the three swords, he gritted his teeth and charged his brother sword at the ready. In a flash Michael spun around and drew his sword knocking the Masamune from Mark's hand who could only stare at the sword in shock. Michael's shook his head and smiled at his brother.

"I'll be waiting for you brother at the top, maybe one day you will surpass me." Michael calmly said, smiling down at his brother.

(Present time)

"How foolish I was, I should've realized just how right you where brother." Mark thought as he stood at the front of the forest that Florina had said Lyn was hiding in. He smiled and entered the forest. It wasn't long before he spotted her, as though sensing his presence she turned to face him. She stared at him for a moment and before he knew it his lips were locked with hers in a passionate kiss.

"Somehow I knew, I knew you'd come to my rescue again Mark." Lyn whispered, as she rested her head against his chest. Mark placed his hand on her head and stroked it lovingly.

"Of course, I wouldn't be much of a hero if I didn't come to your aide my love." Mark responded kissing her lightly on the forehead. Their reunion was broken by an arrow flying at them they broke the embrace and dodged the arrow.

"I take it you didn't come alone." Lyn said looking at Mark, before spotting the archer and rushing towards him, before he had a chance to draw another arrow he was dead.

"Of course not, Eliwood and some friends are just to the west of us. I've cleaned the path up quite a bit, but I have no doubt in my mind that more troops are filling the pass." Mark begins looking around. "Where are the others?

"Sain and Kent should be at the edge of the forest, Wil is probably close by as well." Lyn hastily replied dodging another arrow.

"Very well, gather them up if you can and meet me at the western edge of the forest, we're going to cut a path across and meet up with Eliwood." Mark commanded, before running off. Lyn shook her head and smiled as she watched him go.

Kent reared back his horse just in time to avoid the blow that would've surely cleaved him in two he drew his sword and swiped it quickly slicing his opponent's throat neatly. He shook his head at the barbaric actions he had undertook but had no choice and was about to ride off when he saw Lyn running up to him.

"Kent! We've got reinforcements, Mark and Eliwood have arrived. Eliwood's forces are to the west me and Mark are on our way over there now! Find Sain and Wil and start heading over!" Lyn shouted before ducking an attack from a myrmidon and promptly finishing him off.

"Very well Lady Lyndis!" Kent shouts back before riding off.

Lyn nodded too herself and returned to Mark's side. Mark dodged another arrow and looked at Lyn smiling slightly at her.

"I sent Kent to find Sain and Wil." Lyn said blocking an oncoming attack from a bandit. She swiftly cut him down in turn before looking at Mark. "Should we be on our way Mark?"

Mark nodded and looked out across the battlefield. "It seems as though Eliwood and his company have carved a path towards the castle. Most of the troops have already fallen by the way side." Mark shook his head and ran off to join up with Eliwood's company. "Well best to make haste Lyn."

Lyn sighed and ran off after him it wasn't long before they ran into the first of Eliwood's company.

"Ah! Lyn! I'm so happy to see you safe!" Serra squealed as she ran over and hugged Lyn, despite the battlefield situation. Lyn looked down at Serra in puzzlement.

"Serra! What are you doing in Caelin?" Lyn asked as Serra broke away from the hug and walked beside Mark.

"I'm with Mark of course Mark insisted that I come to your aide. After all only a beautiful priestess like myself could be trusted in such a situation." Serra boasted with an arrogant laugh following it. Mark simply rolled his eyes and glared down at Serra.

"She came with Lord Hector he's a friend of Lord Eliwood's and Marquess Ostia's younger brother." Mark added, he sighed at his would be little sister and rested his hand on her head.

"Pft your no fun Mark" Serra whined. "Well even so, I had to come and help a dear friend."

"A dear friend?" Lyn asked raising an eye brow slightly. "Well thank you for coming Serra it means a lot to see you again."

"Don't worry about it! Besides Social positions never bother me, I know from experience that we'll get along fine, Lyn!" Serra said patting Lyn on the shoulder.

"She's technically higher caste then you are…" Mark drolly added on, he simply stuck his hands in his pockets and walked past the pair. "Well let's get a move on Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector will need our help reclaiming the castle."

Oswin scoffed as a horsemen's lance bounced of his chest. He raised his own Lance and in one powerful thrust fell both horsemen and rider. He sighed and picked up a javelin taking aim and letting throw striking another horsemen in the chest. From behind him the sound of a bow being strung could be heard and an arrow flew past him striking yet another horseman in the eye. Rebecca nodded to herself and drew another arrow. Oswin glanced to his side and saw Merlinus huddled up in his tent. Oswin sighed Lord Hector's decision to set him and Rebecca as the guards to the merchant was certainly a sound one, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't' feel the itch to go out and do battle with the main force.

The ruffians sent on him and Rebecca were little more than reserve's nothing of true merit. Oh well he could see the last of the horsemen coming down on them now. It wouldn't be long before he could join up with the others.

Mark, Serra, and Lyn had finally joined up with Eliwood, who looked relieved to see the three of them unharmed.

"Lyndis!" Eliwood greeted waving at her as the three approached.

"Eliwood, it's good to see that you made it!" Lyn responded running up to Eliwood's side.

"Florina told us where you were. Needless to say to hear that you were okay was a great relief on Mark. We immediately set out to help when we heard word that your castle was under attack." Eliwood said

"Thank you! Your aide has been greatly appreciated." Lyn nods to Mark and glances ahead.

"The rear guard is pulling back all that remains are the commander. Eliwood find Hector and Bartre tell the two of them they are to engage the commander together. Their only two with an axe and have a leg up on him, once he's down the castle is ours." Mark commanded, he glanced at Lyn as Eliwood ran off to convey the order

"Let's gather everyone else up Lyn we'll have to be ready. No doubt more troops lie in wait inside the castle." Mark said, running his hand through Lyn's hair. She nodded and the two of them ran off.

Bartre narrowed his eyes and gripped his throwing axe tightly. He reared back and let fly the axe just as Hector cleared out of the way the axe connected with the commanders throat and he simply gasped for breathe before collapsing onto the ground. Bartre grinned and stepped over his corpse, the battle was done.

Kent sighed as he leaned back in his saddle, he had seen the enemy commander fall at the hands of one Eliwood's men. The battle was done he could take a deep breath and regain his senses for the battle that was sure to come. He heard the sound of hooves and looked up to see Sain ride up next to him.

"Sain, it's good to see that you're unharmed." Kent said nodding at his companion.

"Ah, Kent likewise" Sain returned looking his companion over.

"I hope you didn't get to hurt in this last battle. No doubt more Laus troops hiding within the castle itself. I hope you didn't work too hard out there" Kent continued the semi-lecture of his friend.

"But of course. If I did not put in my all how could I have possibly show off my grace?" Sain asked tilting his head to one side. Kent sighed and rubbed his temples slightly, this was not calming him down.

"For whom do you intend to "show off"?" Kent asked the patience in his voice clearly lacking. Sain grinned one of his grins and Kent already knew the answer.

"Why, all of the lovely ladies in our camp, of course! This is the best time to catch their eye, you know." Sain answered with too much enthusiasm "I've got to look good for my admirers!" Kent sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You will never change, will you? You should think more of the needs of our whole group, instead of rushing off into the fray like a berserker!" Kent scolded. Sain only smiled and laughed at his friends concern.

"I'll be fine, Mother!" Sain laughed and rode off. Kent's eye twitched slightly and he rode after Sain.

Rebecca panted as the last horsemen fell she looked at Oswin who simply nodded at her. The only sign she needed to catch up with the others. No doubt Oswin could handle any remaining troops. She continued to run and then paused when she spotted someone who seemed too familiar.

"Huh?" Wil muttered narrowing his eyes, his eyes then widened in shock as he recognized her face. "Hey! Rebecca? Yeah! Rebecca!" He shouted and waved at her. Rebecca brought her finger to her lip and bit on it lightly.

"… Um, who are you, again?" She asked lightly rubbing the back of her head.

"What? It's me! You know, Wil! The guy next door!" He enthusiastically responded pointing to his face hoping his eyes would sell it.

"… Well… I know of no such person." Rebecca feigned, looking down at her feet.

"Really?" He responded puzzled at this turn of events he was so sure. He didn't get a response and then frowned slightly. "Sorry… I guess I've got the wrong person…" He sighed and turned around. Rebecca frowned and looked up at him.

"What?" She mentally cursed herself, why couldn't she think of anything better to say to him. Of course she knew who he was. Wil glanced back at her and smiled slightly.

"Well, so long…" He responded and left.

Rebecca watched him leave and mentally began to kick herself. "Damn it…"

Eliwood approached the castle and stared down at the fallen commander. "Commander Bauker… He was a fierce enemy." Eliwood said a slight prayer to the fallen commander. He looked up in time to see Mark and Lyn approaching them, Serra having run off to bother Erk.

"Lyndis, once we've defeated the remaining troops, the castle's yours." Eliwood claimed, looking towards the castle.

"Thank you, Eliwood. If not for your help, I don't know where I'd be right now." Lyn responded.

"Although this was largely our fault, if we had not routed Lord Darin at Laus." Eliwood said the apologetic tone in his voice evident.

"That's not quite true Lord Eliwood, I believe Lord Darin was planning this attack long before we arrived." Mark responded his hand resting on his sword.

"Yes well regardless, thank you for coming to our aide Lord Eliwood. I know that you are searching for your father, so even had he not been planning this attack. I do not blame you for your actions Lord Eliwood." Lyn replied smiling at him.

"Thank you. However, until your castle is yours again, I take responsibility." He replied.

"I understand. Thank you." Lyn bowed in response and walked beside Mark.

"Eliwood! We're moving into the castle!" Hector shouted at the small group, before rushing into the castle.

"Who was that?" Lyn asked watching Hector vanish from sight.

"That was Hector… he's a fun one to be around." Mark said shaking his head.

"His fighting style, the way he swings his sword it's so… barbaric so dangerous." Lyn responded, Mark raised his eye brow and looked down at her.

"That's unlike you, so critical…" Mark responded in wonderment, but he shook his head. "Now is not the time for such thoughts my dear, we should head follow the fool into the castle."

Lyn nodded in response and ran into the castle alongside Eliwood, followed closely behind by Mark.

(Within Caelin castle)

"Ri… Ridiculous... Even Bauker?" Darin muttered astonished at the turn of events. His best commander had fallen. Lord Hausen shook his head and walked up to Darin.

"Lord Darin, it's time to give up this madness. Further resistance is meaningless. For what you've done, you may never be forgiven, but it's not too late to try." Lord Hausen informed his once friend. "Tell Eliwood everything. He'll intervene with Marquess Ostia on your behalf…"

"I… I've… lost…" Darin muttered collapsing to the ground. Lord Hausen shook his head and kneeled down to be eye level with Darin.

"Hurry! Eliwood will be here in no time." Lord Hausen urged. "Let me speak for you." Lord Hansen's eyes widened as a dagger pierced his back.

"Let's have none of that now. Marquess Laus needs no troublesome advice." Ephidel whispered into Lord Hansen's ear pulling the dagger out of his back. Darin looks at Ephidel wide eyed.

"L-Lord Ephidel?" Darin stuttered. Ephidel smiled beneath his robes as Zero walked up behind him.

"There is no turning back for you now. You should know that. First, Marquess Santaruz… and now Marquess Caelin. Both deaths are your head." Zero stated stepping on Lord Hansen's hand, and stepping on it just hard enough that the break could be heard to all in the room.

"What? It was by your hand and your damned apprentice Ephidel that they both died!" Darin accused pulling raising his lance and pointing it at Zero. "I-I never asked for this."

"But you did, after all we killed them for you." Zero replied calmly walking past Darin, not in the least threatened by the lance. "Come Ephidel, I fancy a game of chess before they arrive.

"To… to trap me?" Darin asked watching the pair leave, Ephidel glanced back at Darin, his inhuman golden eyes seemingly glowing.

"Don't be absurd. I follow my master's orders. My only wish is to deliver your dreams to you. The crown of a united Lycia… And once that is done, dominion over the entire continent. Is that not what you desire?" Ephidel asked, the errie calm in his voice was horrifying and yet hypnotizing. Darin paused and began to wave slightly.

"Yes… Yes, of course. That dream IS still worth a few sacrifices, isn't it?" Darin responded his voice matching the calm in Ephidel's.

"You're exactly right. Our plans may have gone drastically awry, but as long as we have the master's power behind us, we cannot be defeated. Now come along Darin, I want you to watch this game very closely. It'll have huge impact on your future." Ephidel said before following after Zero.

"Pathetic Imbecile…" Ephidel hissed under his breathe so only Zero could hear.

"Do not worry I told you already, the fool's usefulness to us has nearly reached its limit. Now then let us relax with a simple game of chess, we should have plenty of time before Eliwood and his friends arrive." Zero's said.


	21. Chapter 20: The Game

Zero was sitting on the throne of Castle Caelin in front of him was a chess board, he reached forward and grabbed a piece moving it into place. Sitting across from him was his opponent Ephidel.

"In many ways my young apprentice, this is also a test of your own skills. I'm curious to see just how far you've come." Zero comments waving his hand over the board, and then motioning to Ephidel.

Beside them Darin shifted uncomfortable he could hear the sound of battle. Eliwood's company had already entered the castle and was fighting with his troops. He knew that they would break through and be at the throne room soon. They should be making an escape not playing a simple game of chess.

"Dear Marquess Laus, you should show more patience. We know you desire to escape, but do not fret I am sure your units will hold long enough for me and Lord Zero to finish the game." Ephidel said, not bothering to look away from the board.

"We do not have time for a game of chess we should be focused on our escape. Even if my troops do hold for a time longer, how can we possibly escape the castle now!?" Darin shouted, slamming his fist against a nearby pillar. He was silenced almost immediately by the point of a sword.

"It's rude Marquess Laus too talk while the game is being played." Zero calmly responded moving another piece on the board. The tip of his sword pressing against Darin's throat. Darin swallowed nervously as he stared at the blade. Ephidel shook his head, and moved a piece.

"Not a bad move my apprentice, let us see how you contend with this next move." Zero responded moving his rook forward. Ephidel studied the board intently before moving his knight into position to take the rook.

"Clever, it would seem you do have some skill after all. Well I can see the trap but I wonder what would happen if I sprung it." Zero commented moving his rook into position to take the knight. Ephidel smiled in response and moved captured the rook with bishop.

"As I thought…" Zero replied, he rested his hand on the side of his mask and moved his knight into position to capture one of Ephidel's pawns.

"… Why make that move, there are better moves present. Ephidel's rook already threatens to move into check mate. Is this Zero truly a master tactician?" Darin thought studying the board. While he was not an avid player of the game he had played against the other lords. He personally considered himself a very talented player, but then again he thought very highly of himself as a whole anyways. His thoughts were interrupted the sounds of battle had moved closer. They were close much closer then he thought.

"About 10 more minutes, yes that should be about right." Zero said, not breaking his gaze from the board.

"10 more minutes… we can't possibly have that much time left." Darin responded, staring at Zero, who was still staring intently at the board.

"You underestimate you're troops Darin, you should have a little more faith. I assure you we have 10 minutes this game will be done in 5 plenty of time to escape." Zero replied moving yet another piece. Again an odd move from Darin's perspective it was as though Zero was intentionally drawing out the game.

Ephidel rubbed his chin as he contemplated his next move, nodded and moved his piece into place.

"Well my young apprentice, you've done well. You made all the right moves, but do not fret even when playing your best checkmate can still happen." Zero said moving one last piece and standing up, Ephidel did the same. Darin studied the board for a moment, and then turned to Zero.

"The game isn't over you've only moved him into check. You've wasted all this time for an incomplete game?" Darin asked looking back at the board.

"I always leave room for variables, as far as you need be concerned the game's over Marquess Laus. Come we must make our escape, they'll be upon us very shortly and I'd rather not have to deal with them." Zero replied, walking to an area behind the throne. He stared it for a moment before reaching out with his hand and placing it against a stone, which a moment later slid in and the wall opened up.

"A hidden path, h-how did you know about that?" Darin asked astounded as he stared at Zero.

"I have my ways; now come Marquess Laus we have to make good our escape." Zero said walking out through the secret exit, Ephidel following closely behind along and at last Darin begrudgingly moved in behind them. The wall slid shut and any evidence that the exit had been used was erased.

A minute later Eliwood, Hector, Lyn, and Mark entered the throne room.

"Grandfather!" Lyn shouted as she searched the throne room desperately for any sign of her grandfather. Meanwhile Eliwood and Hector were looking for any sign of Darin.

"They escaped, Eliwood… we were too late." Hector said to his friend, Eliwood nodded before looking towards Mark.

"Mark, do you think they took Lord Hausen with them?" Eliwood asked walking up beside Mark, who was staring intently at the chess board.

"I don't know, it's certainly possibly a hostage like him would prove useful." Mark responded, reaching out with his hand and picking up a piece. He stared at before placing it back down.

"This game is recent, why would they play a game during a castle siege." Eliwood wondered as he stared at the board.

"That bastard Zero, he's toying with us Eliwood." Mark said as he sat down on the seat where Ephidel had once been sitting.

"He had enough time to play a game of chess before making his escape, he is certainly confident." Eliwood replied and shook his head.

"That is only one facet of it he left this game out intentionally. If we simply follow the moves from the beginning the game mirror's everything that's happened up until now." Mark said as he moved all the pieces back to their original location and began to replay the game. "His first move was to draw out a knight, once he had done that he saw fit to move the bishop and the knight together. I am the bishop and you are the knight Eliwood. That means he planned the kidnapping of your father and at the same time was behind that bandit attack that united us." Mark explained he continued moving the piece's move for move.

"The rook is Castle Laus, which we conquered. He wanted the castle to fall, so he tricked Marquess Laus into attacking Caelin. He wanted Laus to fall he wanted Darin to come here. He wanted me to be reunited with Lyn… why would he want that? Yet the game isn't done Eliwood. Even though we are currently at the present he played more moves. Has he already predicted the events to come?" Mark wondered aloud, staring down at the chess board.

"He's mocking us he's saying nothing we can do now will change his victory. Yet the final move is only check not check mate, it's not over yet." Mark muttered as he stared down at the board, he rubbed his chin and began to contemplate what the next move would be.

"I believe that we're walking into a trap, if we continue this pursuit there's no doubt in my mind that we'll fall into a trap. He's certain of this, and that trap is no doubt intended to be the end of us. With that being said Eliwood, I'm facing an opponent who far exceeds my abilities. What will you do, we can go home now and leave your father to his fate, or we can continue this pursuit, knowing that it could very well lead to our deaths." Mark grimly said, staring at Eliwood intently.

"… I have to rescue my father Mark. Whatever it is that this Zero is planning I don't think we can simply go home at this point. If we do he'll succeed in his overall plan, which I fear may very well end with the destruction of Lycia… or perhaps even worst. We can't risk it Mark, even if it means walking headlong into his trap." Eliwood replied he looked at Mark with fiery determination. Mark stared at Eliwood for a moment and then smiled.

"Now all we have to do is find out where their heading, Eliwood."

"I might have that figured that out" said Mark.


	22. Chapter 21: The Next Destination

Serra sighed as she kneeled down beside Erk. Erk had been hit by an arrow. Serra being the dutiful healer took to the task of healing him. Erk flinched as Serra applied pressure to the wound.

"Oh stop it you big baby. If you want it to heal properly you're going to have to try and not flinch." Serra chided. A healing light coming out of the tip of her staff. Erk could feel the pain start to dissipate; he calmly looked up at Serra.

"Still you don't have to be so rough with me." Erk muttered defensively. Serra simply sighed and continued to heal Erk. Erk gazed at her for a moment. Serra looked up at Erk and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Erk? It's not polite to stare. I thought you would have learned that by now." Serra said in a chastising way. However one could sense a degree of... malice in her voice.

Erk shook his head then glanced up at Serra. "You've been acting strange ever since I rejoined the army is there something bothering you?" He asked tilting his head slightly to look Serra in the eyes. Before Serra could respond the sound of someone approaching them caused her to halt. They looked up to see Lucius standing there with a smile on his face he kneeled down. Behind Lucius was Priscilla and an unknown swordsman.

Erk waved at Priscillia who smiled and waved back the swordsman frowned as did Serra unknown to Erk and Lucius. "Erk I'm sorry to hear that you are wounded. Though I am comforted to see that Sister Serra here is healing you." Lucius turns and smiles at Serra who after a moment returns the smile.

"Oh why thank you for the compliment Lucius. *giggle* you are to kind flattery will get you nowhere though." Serra giggled cutely and looked back at Priscillia and the swordsman. "Oh hello Lady Priscilla and ummmm... who is your scary friend?" Serra asked tilting her head slightly looking at the swordsman.

The swordsman frowned and gripped his sword but Priscilla placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. The swordsman grunted and released the sword. Lucius walks towards them rubbing the back of his head. "This is Lor..." a grunt from behind Lucius causes him to pause in mid-sentence. That is to say this is lord Raven. He is a mercenary that I had hired to protect me. You see I was ready to go on a journey of sorts and lord Raven is a well-known mercenary and he agreed to aid me." Lucius quickly said panting slightly.

Raven sighed and stepped in between them. "What he says is the truth. However since this Lucius will be joining your group. I to shall accompany him until my job is done here. I trust we have no problems." Raven said rather harshly. It was Priscilla's turn to sigh. "Well then I'll be taking my leave of you. Priscilla, Lucius come we're going." Raven ordered walking off. Priscilla and Lucius glanced at each other than bowed offering a quick goodbye to the pair before following after Raven.

Erk raised his eye brow and shrugged looking at Serra. "You know for a second Serra. You had me fooled I thought you were ups..." Erk paused as Serra turned to look back at him. Any trace of her usual bubbly attitude gone.

"You know Erk this flirting thing you do will avail you nothing you know." Serra said rather coldly. She crossed her arms and looked down at Erk. "You know why? Both Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector are captivated by my charm. If they found out that you were trying to... conquest me. They'd be most displeased. Of course my big brother would also be upset. Why I bet he'd order you to the front lines." She smirked at Erk who only look back confused.

"Serra... what are you talking about?" The confusion quite evident in his voice. Though by the looks of Serra she would have none of it.

"Don't play Coy Erk. I know you've wanted to be with me since we first met. It's too bad I want nothing to do with someone of your low... status." Serra snapped picking up her staff and walking away. "Honestly a man should just take a hint and bugger off when he's not wanted." Serra glared back at Erk before leaving.

Erk simply blinked in confusion. "What the hell just happened?"

(elsewhere)

Mark taps the king piece on the chess board before him. He stared at the young woman before him with an indeterminable look. "You're a spy for Ostia within the ranks of the black fang?" Mark asked his tone neutral.

The woman nods and looks down at the floor. "Lord Uther believed they were a threat so he sent me to infiltrate the black fang." The spy said bowing her head.

Mark frowned and stopped tapping the piece on the board he leaned back in his chair and rested his fist against the side of his face. "Lord Hector... I trust you were uninformed in this girl's... involvement?"

Hector nods and glances over at the spy. "Leila is one of our top spies. She reports directly to my brother I have no involvement and am usually kept out of the loop." Hector responded the last part a bit begrudgingly.

Mark smirked. "No doubt with very good reason Hector." Mark chuckled and walked over to standby Lyn he leaned over and whispered something into her ear. She giggled lightly before whispering back into Mark's ear who laughed lightly.

Hector was less then pleased. "Hey if you've got something to say, say it to my face. Don't go whispering around in front of me." Hector barked glaring at the two. Who put on their most innocent faces.

"What? We're not talking about you, we're talking about... Sain?" Lyn said glancing at Mark for some degree of support. Mark simply nodded and offered not another word.

Leila cleared her throat and the attention in the room returned to her. "Anyways I do know where Marquees Laus and Zero are heading." At this Mark raised an eye brow and returned to his seat.

"You know where they are heading. You should have said so in the first place. So where exactly are they going?" Mark asked again resting his fist against the side of his face.

Leila glanced up at Mark. "They are heading to an island called valor." she responded quickly glancing down at the floor. She didn't know why but something about the way Mark's attitude changed in regarding Zero unnerved her.

Mark frowned at the mention of the island of Valor. "Valor... no sailor in their right mind would take us there. That island is allegedly cursed. Mark... what do you intend to do?" Eliwood asked stepping up to look Mark in the eyes. "That is no doubt their hideout... no doubt my father is there."

Mark looked Eliwood in the eyes. "Your right no sane sailor would take us to the Dread isles." Mark smirked as an idea entered his head. "However I think I have an idea. We'll be heading to the nearest port town." He stood up and walked over to Lyn. He whispered something into her ear again and she nodded. She turned and began to leave. "We're going to go check on Lord Hausen. Gather up whatever belongings you need we'll be leaving within the hour." Mark ordered turning to Leila. "You should hurry back to the black fang. Leave us what clues you can Leila. Just be careful..." Mark said an odd softness in his voice. He turned and followed after Lyn who had already gone on ahead.

Leila said nothing for a moment and turned to Hector. "With your leave Lord Hector?"

"You better do as Mark said; if you're gone to long it will look suspicious." Hector replied nodding to Leila. Who bored and made her leave.

"Brother..." Hector muttered under his breathe he quickly lost himself in his own thoughts. Eliwood glanced over at his friend he sighed and walked out of the throne room to inform the rest of their group what the plan was.

(Elsewhere in the castle)

Mark and Lyn where not going to check up on Lord Hausen. Well that's not quite true the original intention was to visit Lord Hausen. As soon as they were out of eyesight they decided that they were separated far too long and promptly let themselves succumb to a moment of passion embracing and kissing very passionately. After they broke apart Lyn rested her head against Mark's chest. Mark gently running his hand through her hair.

"It's been far too long Mark. I've missed you so much." Lyn whispered against his chest snuggling against him. Mark smiled down at her kissing her lightly on the head.

"I know Lyn. Every moment I've been away from you as been agony. But at last we are together again. I only wish that it was under better circumstances." Mark said. Leaning down to kiss her again. Which she happily returned.

"The truth is I'm just happy to see you again." Lyn looked into Mark's eyes and smiled. "After all of this is done... will you be leaving again?" her tone somewhat unreadable. Though Mark knew what she was feeling.

"I don't know yet Lyn... There's still much... I don't remember." He said looking at the ground. Lyn sighed and reached up to caress his face.

"Your memories will eventually return Sep. I'm sure of it. Just don't..." she looked him in the eyes. "Don't leave me again.""

Mark nodded slightly. "I... let us get through this coming trial. We don't know what the Marquess Laus is planning. However I do know this Lyn. My past is tied to the Black Fang. Perhaps the dread isle will reveal everything."

Lyn smiles slightly and takes Mark by the hand. "Come on Mark we told them we were going to check on my grandfather. We can't have them become to suspicious." She giggles lightly as she drags Mark along. "It's a good thing that Leila was here to save him... otherwise." she frowns and looks down at the ground. Mark lifts her head slightly to face him he leans forward and kisses her.

"We needn't think about what could have been... Your grandfather is still alive. His will to live is admirable Lyn." Mark said soothingly, kissing her again. "Now come on, no need to pout my love."

Lyn smiles at Mark and the two walk off to see Lyn's grandfather.

(Elsewhere)

Zero stood on a dock overseeing the loading of their ship. "If my hunch is correct they'll be able to guess our destination. Finding a vessel shouldn't be too hard in fact I'm sure he'll find a crew to take them there. Ephidel is our escort ready?" Ephidel appeared beside Zero and nodded.

"Yes master on top of which the rumor has been spread nicely. I have no doubt in my mind that Eliwood and his friends will be stalled. With that fool and his men in the way. I have no doubt in my mind that everything should go just as you planned." Ephidel reported kneeling beside his master.

"Excellent work as always Ephidel. We'll have another advantage in that I do believe Mark will be decommissioned on the sea." Zero smirked beneath his helmet the only sign of his mirth was a chuckle as he boarded the boat. Ephidel watched his master he was curious as to why Zero was so sure Mark would be a non-factor.

"Without Mark they'll have no one to give them commands. Though I doubt the troops we have on that boat will be able to best them. We should reduce their numbers at least somewhat. Then again it is possible... I do hope they make it to the curtain call. I would be most displeased if they didn't see the grand finale. Oh well one way or another our plans will come to fruition whether or not we have an audience." Zero said offering a slight shrug of his shoulders. Ephidel could only nod in response. The two of them boarded the boat and moments late it set sail vanishing into the fog.

(Back at the castle)

Guy was sitting with his back up against a wall his head staring up at the ceiling. He was deep in thought following the most recent battle. He had encountered that new mercenary that had apparently been hired by Mark to aid them in the battle. He didn't like that man there was something about him that gave him a sinking feeling in his stomach. Guy shook his head it didn't matter the mercenary was fighting for them right? That's that mattered.

"... Ummmm" A soft voice spoke up beside him.

"GAH!" Guy suddenly shot up and began gasping for breath. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't realized that somebody had approached him. He looked at the girl. It was the small priestess from before. He must have been in her path he bowed and turned to leave.

"No wait... come back." The girl said quickly holding out her hand to him.

Guy turned to give her a puzzled look. "Hm?"

She fidgeted with her hands a little bit before walking up to him. "Your right cheek is cut." She offered gently lifting her hand to touch his face. After a brief moment he felt her working her healing powers. "There, that should do it."

Guy raised his hand to touch his cheek but said nothing. He glanced up at her still very much confused.

"My name is Priscilla. Please don't be afraid to tell me when you are hurt. Farewell." She bows hastily and runs off.

"... but it was barely a scratch... strange girl." Guy muttered shaking his head. It was then that he felt a dark presence behind him. He glanced behind him to see that red headed mercenary. The mercenary was glaring at him. Yet he offered not a word and simply left. Guy narrowed his eyes and wiped at his cheek. "Very odd..."

(Somewhere else in the castle)

Rebecca was sitting on the ground polishing her arrows and muttering something to herself. Something about her brother being a jerk and her old friend Wil being an even bigger jerk... why just earlier that day.

(Flashback)

It was just after the battle out in front of the castle. She had spotted her fellow archer and after a moment of deliberation she ran up to him. "Wil!" she shouted out to him waving. He blinked confused and glanced over at her.

"Oh, ah... you." He muttered, he scratched the back of his head and looked up at Rebecca. "So, umm, what is your name?"

Rebecca grinned at him in response. "Rebecca!" She responded perhaps too cheerily.

"Hunh? So your name IS Rebecca?" Wil scratched his nose and shrugged. "What a coincidence! I used to know a..."

"That's what I'm saying! I am that Rebecca!" She interrupted smiling at him. All he could do was shot her a confused look.

"What? But didn't you say earlier that you didn't know me?" Wil responded confused blinking his eyes unsure of what else to say.

"I did, but..." She trailed off quickly glancing away, blushing perhaps? "Come on! How could I have the same face and the same name as her? Just believe me!"

Wil could only blink. "So it is you, Rebecca?" Rebecca nodded quickly in response. Wil tilted his head. "Well, but... Then why didn't you say so?! It's been so long!"

Rebecca frowned and glared at him angrily. "Don't give me that "been so long" stuff!" She said using an exaggerated version of Wil's voice leaving the young archer even more confused. "You left saying you were going on a journey, and I never heard from you again!" She muttered angrily

"Oh yeah..." He blinked and rubbed the back of his head offering her an innocent if not apologetic smile. "I enlisted in the Caelin army..." He responded sheepishly.

Rebecca blinked. "In the army? You did?"

"Yeah, I traveled for a few years, and now I work for Lyn." Wil said casually. He glanced up at the ceiling not noticing the darkening of Rebecca's mood.

"Lyn..." She clenched her fist and looked up at him. "You mean Lady Lyndis?"

Wil snapped his finger and grinned. "Yeah, right." He chuckled nervously and glanced around. "I keep forgetting to use her full name and title. You know, I am in her service..." He rubs his chin thoughtfully. "I really should get her title, correct..."

Rebecca glared down at the ground saying nothing. Wil noticed this and looked at her. "Rebecca? What's wrong?" He blinked was her face red? "Why is your face all-?"

Rebecca glared up at him shocking Wil. The next thing Wil knew she kicked him in the stomach and he fell hard. She shouted something along the lines of idiot and stormed off. Wil grabbed his stomach in pain looking up at her retreating form. "You... kicked me... in the stomach..."

(End flashback)

Rebecca was still muttering under her breathe she had finished cleaning her arrows and was walking down the hall way. She frowned and grabbed for her bow. She had to get her mind off Wil so she began to adjust her bowstring. When she suddenly tripped doing the only thing that came to mind she screamed in surprise. Shocking the young mercenary that had been resting against the nearby wall. "What in blazes...?" He muttered opening his eyes and seeing the young archer lying in front of him.

She got up and offered him a sheepish smile. Rubbing the back of her head. "Ah! I'm sorry! Did I disturb your rest?" She bowed hastily in apology as he only shook his head.

"No... That's not it- Why are you dismantling your weapon?" He asked shaking his head at the confusing child.

"Ah, um, it's just- my bowstring was getting lax. I was trying to change it with another, you see..." She frowned slightly rubbing the back of her head. "I'm just not very good at stringing..."

The mercenary sighed and held out his hand. "Hand me that." She blinked in surprise but did as she was told and gave him the bow. After a moment he restrung the bow. "There... that should do it?" He said holding the bow back to her. After she took it he watched her carefully. "Give her a pull to see if she's not too tight?"

Rebecca nodded and tested her bow. She was surprised at just how perfect of a job he had done. "Ah, yes! It's perfect! Thank you so much!" She blinked and realized she didn't know his name.

Sensing as much the mercenary sighed and turned around walking off. "Raven." was his one worded reply.

Rebecca nodded at his retreating form. "Sir Raven, my name is Rebecca."

"I know, When someone joins your army-" He turns back to look at her "you should at least know his face." He sighed and looked over to see the tactician talking to Eliwood, Hector and Lyndis. "Especially in a rag-tag bunch such as this."

Rebecca glanced down at the ground blushing in embarrassment. "Ah... I-I'm sorry. I'm... I'm not even a proper mercenary..."

Raven sighed and turned to look at her. "I don't know why you're here... But a soldier who can't take care of his own weapons has no place on the battlefield." Was the harsh reply from Raven he turned to leave but stopped. "A soldier who can't control their emotions also has no place on the battlefield."

Realizing he may have been a tad too harsh he sighed. "If you need anything, ask me, I'll do what I can."

She only nodded in response. With that Raven finally took his leave.

Rebecca stared at the ground for a moment. "Scary... But maybe not all that bad inside?" She suddenly grinned. "Sure liked what I saw on the outside!" She giggled lightly to herself before slinging her bow on her shoulder and running off.

(Back in the throne room)

Mark and Lyn finally returned. Lyn said that her grandfather was doing well and recovering. Mark sighed and moved to the throne sitting down he picked up a chess piece and began tapping it against the side of the board. Lyn frowned as Mark looked deep in thought.

"So let's review Leila's information. Before we make any move we at least know that Eliwood's father is still alive. We also know that the Black Fang used to be a group of assassin's who worked for the common good of the people. However about a year ago the leader of the Black Fang Brendan Reed got married again. Since his new marriage the Black Fang has changed. Now they'll take on any target, no matter how difficult, as long as their paid of course." He stops tapping the piece against the board and glances up. "And they're no longer killing only criminals; anyone is a fair target."

Mark rested his fist against his chin. "A man by the name of Nergal is behind reed's wife. It would appear that Nergal is having the Black Fang run around Lycia performing tasks for him. I do not know what his objective is. I however believe that it is this Nergal that is responsible for the attack that slew my brother and disbanded my little... group." Mark replied his tone betraying no emotion. He folded his hands in front of himself. "On top of which Nergal has recruited this mysterious Zero to aid him in his tasks. Zero's apprentice Ephidel is one of Nergal's most trusted retainers. I do not know how loyal Zero is to Nergal. However I do know that it was Zero and Ephidel's manipulations that tricked Laus into rebelling against Ostia. With that Laus recruited several neighboring kingdoms to aid them. The first to answer this plot was none other than Marquess Santaruz. After Marquess Santaruz came Lord Elbert, Marquess of Pherae." At this Mark looked up at Eliwood who looked down at the ground.

"That my father would endorse this plan..." Eliwood muttered darkly. Lyn placed a gentle hand on Eliwood's shoulder. Mark sighed and simply shrugged.

"We do not know that your father endorsed the plan. We only know that he is on the Dread Isle with Marquess Laus and presumably this Nergal character. You've already made up your mind you will be going after your father is that right Eliwood?" Eliwood nodded in response. As did the other nobles. Mark glanced at Lyn and sighed. Sensing his concern she shook her head.

"Laus must be stopped. Otherwise, they might target my grandfather again." She paused and looked away from Mark. "I also wish to help Eliwood's father. Losing a parent... It's unbearable pain." Mark sighed and stood up and walked over to Lyn. He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"As for myself I will obviously be going. We know that Zero is working alongside the black fang. Since Zero has only recently appeared amongst them. We can only assume that Zero is in league with Nergal. I believe many of the answers I seek will be found on the Dread Isle. We have Leila still acting as a spy. No doubt she will report back to us." Mark said resting his hand on his chin. "As for your grandfather Lyn. We'll let the world think he's dead for the time being. It'll be the most prudent way of defending him."

Lyn nodded in response and Mark took her by the hand. He gently led her out of the room she followed after him smiling slightly. Eliwood and hector simply rubbed the back of their heads and looked away.

"Gee... a year is a long time I guess." Hector muttered under his breath. Eliwood only sighed at his friend.

"Really Hector..." Eliwood sighed and walked out of the room.

"What... it's the truth you know." Hector said in haste following after Eliwood.

(Elsewhere in the castle)

Matthew had bumped into Leila on her way out. "Is that you, Leila?"

She turned and looked at Matthew and smiled at him. "Matthew. It's been a long time."

"What have you been doing? More dangerous work?"

"We're spies, Matthew. Everything we do is dangerous." Leila replied as though the answer should have been obvious. Matthew only nodded his head. Though he quickly changed his tone rubbing the back of his head.

"So how long do you think this mission's going to last?" Matthew asked casually looking away from her.

"We have the same objective Matthew: to rescue Marquess Pherae." Leila responded looking at Matthew who still wouldn't look at her. He sighed and finally looked her in the eyes.

"Leila... you can't... you can't keep doing this. I mean... think about..."

"I do think about her... I do nothing but think about you two... but I... these people are dangerous. I can't let them run around and risk everything I love." Leila looked up at Matthew she tried her best to keep her expression neutral but she was failing. "What about you Matthew, you continue this trend of work. You still put yourself in dangerous situations. How can you tell me to stop when you're in as much danger as I am."

Matthew frowned and looked down. "I'm a man... it's my duty to provide for my family. Besides a child should have a mother. I grew up without a mother... I mean it was fine I guess. Just not something I want for my own kid you know?"

Leila sighed and walked over to him lifting his head and kissing him. "After this mission Matthew. I think we should retire from the spy game. Settle down somewhere in the country side and try to live an average life raising our daughter."

Matthew looked her in the eyes and saw that she was serious. "Aw hell if you say it like that. Guess I don't got much of a choice now do I?" He grinned at her and then kissed her again.

"I've got to get going... be safe Matthew." She replied quietly kissing him again before running off she paused and looked back. "I promise Matthew... I'll come back." with that she was gone.

Matthew watched her leave. "Yeah I know that... you be safe to."


	23. Chapter 22: Port of Bradon

Mark tapped his finger to his chin as he stared at the chess board intently. He was at a disadvantage to be sure but he could turn it around. It would take a careful move though. His opponent was the most skilled he'd ever played. His opponent sighed in boredom and waved their hand to signal him to go faster. He would not be bought in by their tricks, oh no. He was better than that he would take all the time he needed. Then he saw his move, he would smirk but he had to play this coy. He couldn't let his opponent see through his move. He lifted his piece and made his move.

He smirked up at his opponent. "Check." He declared triumphantly.

His opponent sighed and moved out of the way. Yes that was the move he was expecting he moved again yes one more turn and it would be checkmate.

"Checkmate..." His opponent declared in a very bored voice.

Mark stared wide eyed at the chess board. Impossible... but he had planned everything so perfectly... there was no way that.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes slightly. "That's the twelfth time I've beaten you big brother." Serra responded bored with the game.

Mark sighed and lowered his head in defeat. "Best 13 out of 14." He challenged.

Serra sighed and stood up making to leave. When Lyn walked into the tent that she and Mark had been sharing. "Oh how many times did you beat him Serra?"

Mark frowned and glared up angrily at Lyn who simply shot him a mocking look and turned her gaze back to Serra. Who simply shrugged. "Twelve times. He's not very good at this game."

Mark folded his hands together and looked up at Serra. "Tch I'm damn good at this game and you know it. You simply cheat." He replied but quickly grew more serious. Lyn noticed the change and walked to his side. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded. "More to the point though Serra. You've been acting different lately. Ever since our time at Castle Caelin... no before that. You've been acting different."

Serra stiffened for a moment before turning around to face Mark a smile on her face. "Oh big brother you're so silly. I'm just fine it's just that I'm tired it is rather late and I really out to get some sleep. After all someone as beautiful as me can't afford to lose too much beauty sleep." She punctuated her sentence with one of her trademark giggles.

Mark didn't buy the act for a second. "You really should just tell him how you feel. You're only hurting yourself and the longer you go the further the distance between you will become. Eventually you'll lose him forever."

Serra again stiffened, and looked down at the ground. Slowly her cheerful facade vanished. "He... he's found someone else. He never... he never cared for me like that." She places a hand over her chest and takes a deep breathe to calm herself. Then when she looked up that same cheerful expression back on her face. "Besides who cares about one little pathetic lowly mage. I have the love of Lord Hector and Lord Eliwood. Who needs some commoner like him?" She giggled and turned back around and left the tent.

Mark frowned as he watched her leave. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Lyn placed her hand on his shoulder and offered him a small smile. "It's okay Sep, you know how stubborn she can be."

Mark nods though his mood did not improve. He tapped his finger against the board. "I don't like seeing her like this. So hurt... so upset and sad. It breaks my heart in some ways. Though we may not be true siblings I do love her as a younger sister." He sighed and stood up and walked towards one of the many maps that hung around the room. He grabbed one and unfurled it on the nearby desk. He began staring it.

Lyn frowned and walked up next to him she wrapped her arms around his waist and nestled her head in the crook of his neck. "I know Sep... I know." She smiled slightly and nuzzled his cheek. "These things though, they have a way of working themselves out. Remember our own problems a year ago. Now look at us." To prove her point she kissed him with as much passion as she could muster.

Sometime later the two were lying together on the bed. Lyn resting her head against Mark's bare chest. She smiled up at him and he smiled down at her. He ran his hand through her hair which she had let down. "Don't worry Sep, they'll work this out. You need to have more faith in them."

Mark nodded slightly and leaned down to kiss her on the head. "You know I only let her win so she could feel better about herself."

Lyn smirked and chuckled lightly. "If you say so Sep, if you say so."

"Lyn, I have to tell you something that I should have told you a long time ago. How I got my title" said Mark. "I didn't get it from just killing people. When I started out I was hired to kill families. I destroyed families, Lyn. I wish I could take it all back" Mark says closing his eyes.

"Mark if-"

"No, I'll finish this. I killed everyone but the children and I always took them to an orphanage and now my apprentice, is one of those orphans and now I have to remember that for the rest of my life"

"Mark, I'm so sorry"

(In the rest of the camp)

Hector noticed Serra leave Mark and Lyn's tent and head off for her own tent. She seemed less than bubbly on the way out. Hector thought to make a comment on it. Then thought better of it, she had left Mark's tent. No doubt he was ether the cause of her downtrodden mood or had already spoken with her about it. For whatever reason the two of them where quite close. He crossed his arms and turned around. Coming face to face with a very small lavender haired girl. Hector was startled by her standing there.

She looked up at him mortified she blushed and swiftly began muttering what sounded like an apology before running off. Hector only stared at her retreating form in confusion. "What in the hell was that about?" He paused and tilted his head to one side. "Hey wasn't that Lyn's friend... Florina? No that isn't it" He scratched the back of his neck and shrugged. "Oh well..."

(The next day)

Mark sat at an inn in Badon he casually sipped from his drink as he stared at the pirate across from him. Lyn was glowering in the corner. "So then Fargus, have we reached an accord?"

Fargus rubbed his chin and looked at Mark. "You drive a hard bargain, I suppose you won't be given me much of a choice then?"

Mark smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Come now you know the answer to that question the moment I walked in here and sat down in front of you. I trust that I can trust you to take us to the Dread isles then."

Fargus smirks "Yeah you can trust my crew to take you to the Isle of Valor. Heh usually I'd challenge you to a little test but I think I can judge you without the test."

Lyn snorts in disgust and turns to leave when a hand reaches out and catches her by the wrist. Lyn frowns and doesn't even bother looking back. "Unhand me Mark. It's bad enough that I have to spend a sea's voyage with these pirates. I don't wish to spend any more time with them." She finally turns her head to glare at Mark.

Mark eyed her and let go of her wrist. "You can't afford to allow your hatred to consume you." Mark turned back around to face Fargus and the two of them continued their discussion.

Lyn glared at Mark a moment longer before storming out of the inn. Mark glanced back in her direction and sighed before returning his attention to Fargus.

Once outside Lyn took a deep calming breathe and stared out across the ocean. She wasn't sure how long she stood there until she felt a presence behind her. She didn't bother turning to look. "Are you done talking to that Pirate Sep?"

Mark stares at her for a moment then turns around nodding his head. "Yes we leave in a few hours. I've given the others some time to themselves." He turns around and walks towards her. Gently wrapping his arms around her waist he rests his head in the crook of her neck. He softly kisses his way up her neck. She responded favorably to Mark's advances leaning her head against him. Mark smiled and turned her around to kiss her passionately to which she eagerly returned. After a moment they broke up their kiss and Mark took her by the hand. "Come on Lyn, what do you say we explore a little bit. I'm sure we can find something fun to do."

She looks at him for a moment then smiles and nods. Squeezing his hand gently she allows him to lead her into the harbor. Though she does cast one last distrustful gaze at where they had been meeting the pirates earlier before following after Mark.

(Elsewhere in the town)

Florina took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. "O-okay it shouldn't be t-to hard. I just have to have confidence... just walk up to Lord Hector and thank him for saving me. Easy... remember Florina confidence."

She turned the corner and bumped into Lord Hector. Her face immediately brightened. Hector glanced down at her. "Oh hey you're... Lyn's friend right?"

Florina looked up at Hector and if possible her face flushed even brighter. She said something in haste and ran off. Hector could only stare at her retreating form and blink in confusion. "That's the second time she's run away from me... what is that girl's problem?"

A slight chuckle from behind Hector startled him and he spun around quickly. To see Eliwood approach him. "If what Lyn told me is true, Florina is quite shy around men. Though I think that's only a part of the problem here."

Hector blinks in confusion. Eliwood smile only widens and he pats his friend on the shoulder laughing as he does so. "Heheheh don't worry Hector I think the truth will reveal itself in time."

Hector stares at Eliwood even more confused than before. He scratches his nose and shrugs. He notices Eliwood staring off at the ocean and sighs. "So I have a question for you Eliwood?"

Eliwood blinks and turns back to face Hector. "hmmmm?"

Hector smirks "So Eliwood I'm curious why a young handsome noble like yourself. I know for a fact that a lot of the other ladies are after you. So with all the women chasing after you, I'm sure one of them is bound to have caught your attention."

Eliwood stared back at Hector wide eyed and blinked a few times.

Hector laughed and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "I mean come on Eliwood you and I are getting older. At this point we gotta start thinking about finding a girl who catches our fancy. I mean just look at Lyn and Mark the two of them are quite happy together. All that time we spent with Mark I don't think I ever actually saw him happy until the moment he was reunited with her. While I've only just met Lyn I can tell by looking at her. She's different around him even when she was pissed off at those pirates well..." He points to the two of them off in the distance admiring some shops. "Look at her now. She's happy. Heh I'm kind of jealous actually."

Eliwood blinked at his friend and shook his head. "Perhaps you're not so hopeless after all."

Hector blinked and glared down at Eliwood. "The hell does that mean?"

Eliwood laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "Never mind. To answer your question, I'm not sure to be honest. There was someone once... even though I only knew her for a very brief amount of time... something about her. She was beautiful almost otherworldly. Not just on the outside but... by looking at her I can tell she was a pure heart." He shrugs and glances back out across the sea. "I think I'm just waiting for the right girl to appear Hector."

Hector stares at Eliwood and shrugs; I guess that was answer enough.

The two of them sat in silence for a few more minutes. "... So you really think I'm handsome Hector?" A smirk appeared on Eliwood's face

"...Shut up."

(Elsewhere)

Erk wandered the town alone. He sighed Priscilla had been spending a lot of time with that Mercenary Raven and Lucius. That Raven person made it quite clear that he was no longer needed there and he wasn't going to cross that person's path anytime soon.

With that being said there was also Serra who, well he didn't even want to begin to think about what her problem was. He sighed of all of the current problems. Serra's recent attitude change was bugging him the most and he wasn't quite sure as to why. He sighed again and kept walking.

"Humph no one cares about you, you know that?" A female voice called out behind him.

Erk paused and turned around to face the very source of much of his trouble he frowned. "What is that supposed to mean, Serra?"

Serra crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "It means what it means Erk. Nobody in this whole damn little army of ours gives a shit about you. Nobody you understand me, humph I mean just look at you. Wandering here all alone. If you simply didn't return I doubt anyone would care.

Erk had about enough of this. He uncrossed his arms and approached Serra. "Humph, I could say the same about you Serra. I don't see anyone else around you."

Serra frowned and glared at him. "Humph I'll have you know I was just with Lord Hector and I saw you skulking around on your own."

Erik tilted his head back and eyed her with suspicion. "So what then, if you were with Lord Hector. Why come here to me? As near as I can tell you hate me."

Serra gritted her teeth and glared down at the floor her fist clenched and unclenched. "I merely wanted to see how badly you taken rejection Erk. I mean let's face it; you're head over heels in love with me."

A moment and then Erk burst out into laughter. "I... love you? Hahahaha don't be ridiculous. You're an obnoxious, stubborn, spoiled brat. Who only thinks of herself. Tch your whole life you've had everything handed to you. Yet you think I love you, as if I could have feelings for someone who doesn't understand anything about me." Erk glared at her. Then blinked in surprise no quick retort all she did was stare at the ground. Her hair covering her eyes. Erk bite his lip great he had gone too far. She turned around slowly and began to walk away. "S-Serra... wait I..."

She stopped and looked back at him. Her eyes seemed empty. "... I know you Erk... I'm the only person here who understands you... I love you Erk. I had hoped... I had hoped you had come to understand me as well." It was then that her eyes got misty and she turned around and ran off before Erk could say anything else.

Erk only watched her retreating form get smaller and smaller in the distant. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "How stupid can I be...?" Of course she loved him. That's what this has been about the whole time, and he was just too stupid to see it. She had so desperately trying to tell him but was ether to proud and then to stubborn to admit it.

He sighed and looked at the direction she had run off in. "... I do understand you... it just took me awhile to realize it." He silently cursed and turned and walked off in the other direction. For now perhaps it was best to give her some space.

(Another part of the port)

Mark and Lyn had been traversing the port for the better part of an hour now. They had seen most of it. "I suppose we should round up the others. It's almost time for us to go."

Lyn frowned slightly but nodded. "I suppose your right... in the end I suppose personal hatred must be pushed aside if it gets us a ride to the dread isle."

"But before we go about what I told you last night." Mark said with a smile.

"Mark, if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to" said Lyn.

"This isn't about last night, when I was in Pherae, I was getting a new title but I won't accept it until I know I earned it and one thing I have to ask you Lyn" said Mark as rummaged in his pocket.

"Ok ask me anything" said Lyn.

"Lyn, daughter of Lorca, will you marry me?" said Mark, getting down on one knee and holding up a ring.

"I will after we help Eliwood, I will" smiled Lyn.

Mark smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Before he started leading her on towards the center of the town.

On the way they passed on old lady with a crystal ball. "You there..." She pointed a gangly finger at Mark. "Would you like your fortune read?"

Mark glanced over at the old lady and raised an eyebrow. "Humph I'm no fool. I know a scam when I see one."

The old lady shook her head and motioned to her crystal ball. "You are an interesting one... for you I will give the reading. Free of charge."

Mark's frown intensified. However Lyn gently poked him in the side and smiled at him. "Come on Mark, it's free. Lighten up and try to have some fun eh?"

Mark raised his eye brow. He sighed and with Lyn he approached the old fortune teller. "Very well... make it quick."

The fortune teller closes her eyes and places her hand over her crystal ball. She begins muttering something under her breath. After a moment she opens her eyes again only now they appear white and soulless. "You shall become far more then you are. You will become a harbinger of death. A castle in the sky... at the peak of your power you will know the sting of death, not from any enemy but from your own blood."

Mark stares at the old lady and shakes his head. "Tch lunatic old bat. As if any of that made sense, I knew this was a scam. Let me guess I'm to buy some charms to prevent this from happening." Mark turns around and walks off.

Lyn however remains behind staring at the old lady. The old lady pointed her gangly bony finger at Lyn. "You will suffer most of all..."

From behind her Lyn could hear Mark call out her name after another hesitant pause she turned around and ran to catch up with Mark.

The old lady watched the pair a moment longer a smirk played across her face and then she simply vanished.

(At the docks)

So it is that our heroes had assembled together ready at last to venture to the Island of Valor. The dread isle nobody was looking forward to the trip.

Mark frowned and turned around to face their newest companion. "So let me get this straight, you want to accompany us. To the island of Valor that is considered evil and cursed. I've got that right?"

The person in question was wearing a black robe that concealed most of his facial features though his monocle and genuine unassuming appearance made the black robe and hood seem out of place. Overall he seemed like the scholarly type. "I believe the myths about the island being cursed is just that a myth. It is a lost island; I believe there is a wealth of knowledge to be found there."

Mark blinks and then shrugs. Turning around to face their vessel. "Hey whatever you say. What was your name again?"

The man smiles at Mark. "My name is Canas. I study deeply into the ancient magic's. Often in these days called dark magic. I feel that is too droll to be true. It's really quite beautiful in its own way."

Mark glances at him and shrugs. "I asked for your name, not your life story. Though someone who has knowledge and skill with the so called ancient magic will be most useful to us." Mark rubs his chin and nods. "Welcome aboard Canas, I'm glad to have you with us."

Canas bows and boards the ship. Leaving only Mark, Serra, and Lyn remaining on the shore. "What happened Serra, you look... upset." Mark glances over at Serra.

Serra swallows and then looks up at Mark her biggest most award winning smile. "Oh big brother you're so silly. I'm fine, I'm better than okay."

Mark stared at her for a moment then nodded. "Of course you are little sister." He places his hand on her head and ruffles her hair a little bit. "If you ever have anything you want to get off your chest. I'm always willing to listen."

She blinked at him and then smiled nodding her head. "Of course big brother." She then made her way up the ramp. As she did the smile slowly drifted off her face. She took a deep breath and boarded the boat.

Mark turned to glance over at Lyn. "You look distant, something on your mind my love?"

Lyn looked up at Mark and shook her head. "Just thinking about what that fortune teller said..."

Mark sighed and shook his head. "That old lady was insane; you needn't put any thought into what she said." Mark approached Lyn and kissed her.

After a moment they broke away and she rested her head against his chest. "Your right Sep... It's impossible to predict the future." She snuggled into her chest and Mark simply ran his hand through her hair.

"As much as I love being able to spend time with you like this my love. I would hate to keep everyone else waiting." Mark said calmly. He kissed her on the forehead; she looked up at him with a smile on her face and leaned up to kiss him. After the kiss she made her way up to the boat.

Mark stood at the dock for a moment and then nodded. He turned around to face the vessel. "Water... water everywhere and not a drop to drink."


	24. Chapter 23: The Pirates Ship

Lyn walked over to Mark as he stared out into the ocean with his apprentice.

'Brother, I will avenge your death' thought Mark.

"Master, why must I change my title?" asked Garrett.

"Because I have changed mine, I expect my apprentice to do the same. We are no longer the swordsman of destruction and the swordsman of death. I am the swordsman of Justice; your new title will come to you in time my apprentice. But for now we'll call you..."

"How about the Silver Fang?" said Lyn.

"I like it. It reminds me of home" smiled Garrett.

"Then that is your new title" said Mark.

"Thank you master..." says Garrett, then he notices Lyn. "Excuse me Master I have some sparring to do with Guy"

Lyn sat down next to Mark and gently placed her arm around him pulling him closer to him. He made no complaints as he gently rested his head against her shoulder.

"Are you really sure we should go thru with this, I don't want Zero to find out about this so maybe we should hold this off for a while" says Mark.

"Yes I want to go thru with this. No matter what Mark" says Lyn.

"Well when shall we tell Eliwood and Hector" asked Mark.

"After we find his father and he returns home" said Lyn.

"Sounds good to me" says Mark, before kissing his fiancée.

On the bow of the ship Eliwood stared out across the ocean. He sighed they were close to his father. Even with all the evidence planted against him right now. Eliwood knew in his heart that his father was not a conspirator. For now all he could do was pray that his father was alright.

"Ahoy, laddie! You don't get seasick, do you?" Captain Fargus shouted out to Eliwood.

Eliwood so lost in his thoughts jumped in surprise though he turned around smiled politely at the elderly captain. "I'm fine, sir." He glanced around the ship. "This is a beautiful ship."

Captain Fargus burst into laughter." For a sea rover, eh?"

Eliwood chuckled and shook his head looking back out across the sea. "May I ask you a question?"

Fargus tilted his head. "What is it?"

Eliwood glanced back at Fargus. "Why did you agree to give us passage? When we said that we wished to travel to valor, the people at the harbor treated us as though we were mad."

Fargus smirked slightly and walked to the edge of the bow glancing out across the sea. "I'm sure they did. It is the Dread Isle, after all. If not for good reason, we wouldn't want to go either."

Eliwood raised his eyebrow. "Yet... you've given free passage. Why is that?"

Fargus turned to look back at Eliwood. "Listen to me, laddie. Men are strange beasts. We can't resist a challenge. Something appears on the horizon, and we immediately set sail. Some dreams we conquer others we abandon." He stared out across the sea again stroking his straggly beard. "I've grown old. I haven't had a good challenge in many a year." He chuckled and cracked his neck. "Then you mooncalves appear seeking passage to the Dread Isle. I was impressed with your courage. I think you may be the ones to survive the Dread Isle."

Eliwood listened to the old captains words and nodded smiling slightly. "We won't disappoint you. We will return."

Fargus smiled and roughly clapped Eliwood on the back of the shoulder nearly sending the young prince tumbling over the edge. "All right. Then we'll weigh anchor and wait for you. Light a signal fire when you want to return, and we'll pick you up."

Eliwood nods his head in thanks to Captain Fargus.

One of the pirates glanced over the railing and quickly shouted over to the captain. "Captain! There's a dory adrift to port! It looks like there's someone aboard. What're your orders?"

Fargus and Eliwood turn around to face the pirate. "Bring 'em aboard." Fargus turns to face Eliwood and smiles somewhat. "Looks like we've got a visitor." He rubs his chin and walks over to where the pirates were gathering around. "Odd though, finding a boat adrift near here..."

Eliwood quickly followed after him. "Odd? Why is that?"

Fargus sighed and stopped. "The sea currents in this area... Anything drifting around here must've come from the Dread Isle."

Eliwood paused realization dawning on him. "Oh..."

Fargus smirks and continues forward. "Shall we greet our guest?"

After a moment Eliwood followed after him though took a slight detour to meet up with his group. Though of his assembled group only Hector, Lyn, and Mark where standing around. Hector smirked and walked over to his friend. "Eliwood! You done talking to old man Fargus?"

Eliwood paused and tilted his head to the left slightly. "You saw us?"

Hector shook his head. "No, I heard you'd gone off with him. You learn anything?"

Eliwood shrugs his shoulders and looks over at Fargus. "We can trust him. We got lucky finding him."

Lyn scoffs at this notion. Mark merely shoots her a look as best he can. Before approaching Eliwood. "Your judgment as always been sound Eliwood. If you say we can trust him I believe we can trust him... I only wish there was another way to travel."

Lyn walks over to the pair and jerks her thumb back at the pirates. "They've pulled the dory aboard."

Hector and Eliwood nod and head over to the dory. Mark groans and begins walking over before he found it easier to walk. He turned his head to see Lyn supporting him. She smiles at him and the two head over to the dory. "I wonder who's on board. It's..." She took a closer look and gasped. "It's a girl!?"

One of the pirates walks over to Lyn and leans over to whisper in her ear. "Ummmm would you give me a hand? I don't know..." he blushes fiercely and coughs into his hand. "where to grab her."

Lyn sighs and gives him an exasperated look. "Fine"

Hector chuckles as he seems to pace around behind them. "Such the gentlemen."

The pirate glares at him. "Stow it..." He muttered darkly and led Lyn to the unconscious girl.

Lyn gasped as she saw the girl. "Ninian!?" Lyn rushed over to her side and began to shake her roughly. "Ninian! Wake up!"

Eliwood walks over to her and kneels down beside her. A smile seemed to grace his face as he gently reached out to touch her. "Unbelievable... What are the chances?"

Hector and Mark appeared a moment later. Mark's face became unreadable as he saw Ninian almost... upset. "Do you know her?" Hector asked looking over at Eliwood.

Eliwood nods and pulls his hand back. "She's how Lyndis and I met a year back." His smile didn't fade though as he stared at her. "I rescued Ninian from a band of villains..." He stood up and turned around. "She's... still as beautiful as I remember..." he muttered under his breath. Hector cast him a sideways glance but said nothing.

Lyn shook Ninian again. "Please, Ninian! Open your eyes!"

Ninian began coughing and slowly opened her eyes.

Lyn took a deep breath and smiled. "Ninian, can you hear me?"

Ninian groaned and attempted to speak but couldn't say much. Eliwood looked down the concern evident on his face. "Is she okay?" He asked hastily.

Lyn said nothing in response but continued to look at Ninian. "Why were you on that boat?" She looks around and frowns. "Where is Nils? Why wasn't he with you?"

Ninian looked at Lyn and then gripped her head in pain. "Ah..."

Lyn and Eliwood both reacted with a start. "Lyndis, something's wrong with her." Eliwood stated.

Mark sighed and rubbed his temples. He walked past them and kneeled down besides Ninian. "Yes thank you for the obvious statement there Eliwood."

Ninian looked up at Eliwood and seemed to blush... she herself seemed quite confused by this fact. "Who... who..." Was all she could say.

The pirates where still gathering together. One of the pirates approached Fargus. "Pirate ships approaching from the northwest!"

Fargus clenched his fist and approached the railing. "Do they dare attack Captain Fargus and the Davros? They must be mad!"

The pirate looks out across the sea at the ship. "What flag are they flying? I've never seen that pattern before."

Fargus stomps his foot on the ground. "The seas belong to us! Whoever they are, they're in our waters!" Fargus turns around and glares at Eliwood and his group.

Fargus's ship is suddenly rocked nearly causing everyone to topple over. Several screams can be heard. From within the ship.

"Water! The hull's been breached! We're taking on water!"

Fargus grits his teeth and slams his fist against the railing. "Breached? Those scum are more dangerous then I'd thought!"

One of the pirates runs up to Fargus. "It's bad, Captain! We need all hands below decks, or we'll sink!"

Fargus sighs and nods his head. He headed made his way below deck. He looked over at Eliwood as he approached him. "Leave the enemy to us."

Hector laughed and hefted his axe onto his shoulder. "Fighting is something we're good at! But a sinking ship? Well that's your affair!"

Fargus nodded his head. "As soon as I'm down below. I'm coming up here to finish those scum off." With that he disappeared below deck.

Eliwood looked down at Ninian and then motioned for Lyn. "Lyn! Take her to that room!" He handed Ninian over to Lyn who nodded her head and ran off into the room with Ninian.

After a moment she reappeared and approached Eliwood. "Alright I've had Marcus and a few others keep an eye on her. She'll be safe. As long as the ship doesn't go down."

"Everyone get ready Wil, Rebecca, you two fire on the people trying to board the ship. Eliwood, Hector and Lyn with me. Oswin, Lowen, Kent, and Sain you guys head for the ship on the port side. Lucius lead the attack on the starboard side with everyone else" yelled Mark, as the two enemy pirate ships began to board the ship.

Lyn, Hector, Eliwood and Mark headed for the stern of the ship.

"Why are we at the stern of the ship?" asked Hector.

"Because of that" said Mark pointing to a third pirate ship coming around to the stern of the ship.

"Really Hector, you had to ask didn't you?" said Eliwood frowning.

"Here they come" said Mark, getting ready for a fight.

The ship lowered its planks and stormed the ship. Mark stabbed a mercenary thru the throat and spun around decapitating an axe man. Lyn was fighting three axe men at once and she was doing just fine. She slashed one and stabbed another. Eliwood on the other hand was becoming a killing machine. Eliwood looked enraged and was killing everyone that came near him. Hector was surprising the swordsman that was attacking him with his speed. The swordsman expected him to be slow, but instead he was fast as lightning.

It wasn't long before the enemy realized they couldn't win so they retreated.

"I'm… well I'm sorry for doubting you all. You already routed them out, hahaha" said Fargus.

"Yes captain, we did" said Mark looking off into the distance at some fog.

'Something's not right about this those were no ordinary pirates those were members of the black fang' thought Mark.

* * *

_Meanwhile on board one of the ships in the fog_

"He has gotten much better" said Zero.

"Master Zero, what should we do without the girl, Lord Nergal will be angry" said Ephidel.

"Don't worry my apprentice, they will bring the girl to Lord Nergal, understand. Now go and tell Harris to report to me immediately" said Zero.

"Yes my master" replied Ephidel.

_Sometime later_

"You wished to see me Lord Zero" said a young man with blue eyes and brown hair, carrying a lancereaver and an axe reaver with a bow slung over his shoulder.

"Yes Harris, I did call for you. I have a special mission for you. I need you to capture a girl named Lyndis; she also goes by the name of Lyn. Capture her and bring her to me, I want her alive, she will provide the perfect bait to lure Mark to my secret hideout and kill him" said Zero.

"It shall be done, Lord Zero" says Harris before he turns and walks out of the room.

'Mark, your life is about to be turned upside down' said Zero in his head.


	25. Chapter 24: Arrival at Dread Isle

Chapter 24: The Arrival at Dread Isle **(Dread Isle part one)**

It has been a few hours since Mark and the gang arrived at Valor.

Having found Ninian aboard a small boat, Lyn insisted that Ninian come with them.

But stepping into the woods they see an unknown figure.

"Who goes there" shouted Hector.

"Lord Hector... Please... Help Me" said the unknown figure.

"Leila, is that you?" asked Hector.

"Yes Milord" said Leila holding her injured arm.

"Leila, are you ok?" asked Hector.

"Yes Milord but, I can't spy on the Black Fang anymore" said Leila.

"Well that doesn't matter as long as your ok" said Hector with a smile.

**(Meanwhile)**

"Eliwood, could you come here for a moment" said Mark as he held on to Lyn's hand.

"Sure Mark, what is it" asked Eliwood.

"Eliwood, me and Lyn have something to tell you" said Mark.

"What is it?" asked Eliwood.

"Me and Lyn, well after we find your father, we're getting married" said Mark.

"Really, well congratulations" says Eliwood with a smile.

"Yes and Eliwood, we want you to name our first child" said Lyn.

"Eliwood we're both in agreement with this. We want you to name our first child" said Mark smiling.

"Sure Mark, I will name your first child" said Eliwood, with a smile.

"Thank you Eliwood" said Lyn.

"Eliwood, we're moving into the forest" said Hector running over to them.

"Can I tell him?" asked Eliwood.

"Only the part about us" said Mark.

"Hector, come here for a moment" said Eliwood.

"Eliwood what's up" asked Hector.

"Mark and Lyn are getting married after we find my father" said Eliwood with a smile.

"Really, well congratulations to you two"smiled Hector.

**(Later on in the woods)**

Mark and the gang were far into the forest.

"Mark, We've gotten deep into the forest now" said Eliwood.

"Yes we have Eliwood" said Mark.

Just then a Nomadic Trooper with Sacean cloths rides up and grabs Lyn holding a steel sword to her throat.

"Stay where you are or she dies" shouted the Nomad.

"Let her go" yelled Mark.

"Hand over the girl and I will release her" said the Nomad.

"What's your name?" asked Hector.

"I am Uhai" said the Nomad.

"You are from Sacae?" asked Lyn.

"Yes, I am from Sacae" said Uhai. "But today you die in this woods"

Uhai lets Lyn go.

"Lyn are you ok" asked a concerned Mark.

"Yes, I'm fine. What why did you let me go" said Lyn.

"It is dishonorable to hold a woman hostage in battle" said Uhai. "I will let you die with your weapon in hand when I kill you"

"Not if I kill you first" shouted Mark as he lunged at Uhai, who avoided the attack.

"We will see who kills who, only after you get past my men" said Uhai riding off and his men popping out of the woods.

"Everyone in groups. Erk, Serra, Lucius, Canas, Raven, Priscilla, and Florina, your group Alpha. Sain, Kent, Lowen, Marcus, Oswin, Wil, and Rebecca, you guys are group Beta. Garrett, Guy, Eliwood, Hector, Lyn, Matthew, and Me are group Omega. OK everyone to your groups. Alpha follow Omega. Beta take the right flank and take out any resistance and meet us by the thick forest on the far side of that tiny island" ordered Mark.

Everyone moved according to the plan until Florina spotted something.

"It can't be... Fiora" said Florina.

A Pegasus knight flew in and took out three archers at once.

Florina flew up to the Pegasus knight and started talking to the Pegasus knight.

A minute later Florina and the Pegasus knight came flying over to Mark and Lyn.

"Fiora, this is Lady Lyndis and this is Lord Mark. Lyn and Mark this is one of my sisters, Fiora" said Florina.

"Fiora it's a pleasure to meet you" said Mark holding his hand out for a hand-shake that Fiora happily accepted.

"It's an honor to fight by your side You helped my sister so I'll help you in any way I can" said Fiora.

"We'll talk later, but after the battle avoid the green knight" laughed Mark as he stabbed a Mercenary in the chest that was trying to decapitate him.

**(Sometime Later)**

"Surrender Uhai. We have you surrounded" said Mark.

"Never" yelled Uhai as he charged at Mark.

"Your funeral, not mine" said Mark as he pulled out Masamune.

The two clashed swords, despite normally using a bow, Uhai was really good with a sword.

"Your not making this any easier Uhai. Just give up" yelled Mark.

"I am a proud Sacaen, I will never surrender no matter the odds" shouted Uhai.

"I have nothing against the proud Sacaen blood that runs thru your veins. I have a problem with **the Black Fang. **And you're in my way"yelled Mark as he ran Masamune thru Uhai.

"GAH...you beat me... go follow the path until... you reach... a great dead tree... then head west... there lies the Dragon's Gate" said Uhai before passing on.

"Can we trust his word" asked Hector.

"Yes we can, he's of Sacae so, he wouldn't lie" said Lyn.

"Onwards to the Dragon's Gate and my father" said Eliwood.

**(Meanwhile in the bushes)**

The man called "Harris" stalks his prey.


	26. Chapter 25: Imprisonment of Magic

**A/n:** I thank everyone for their comments and now on with the fic!

**Chapter 25: Imprisonment of Magic**

**After defeating Uhai upon their arrival on Valor, our heroes slowly made their way into the heart of the island to find the truth of Eliwood's father and why the Black Fang killed Micheal, Marks elder brother, a year and a half ago.**

"A great dead tree just like Uhai said. Now we head west" said Eliwood.

Mark looked off to the west and frowned, something bad was about to happen and he knew it.

"Mark what's wrong?" asked Lyn.

"Nothing, but I need you to do something for me when we get inside the Dragon's Gate, ok"

"Sure Mark what is it" said Lyn.

"I need you to stay close to me. I feel like something bad will happen inside there" said Mark.

"I will always stay by your side, my master strategist" said Lyn, remembering what she said to him before they left on their journey to Caelin.

"I know you will, my peerless warrior" Mark said with a smile, before kissing his fiancé.

**(At the entrance to the Dragon's Gate)**

"Lord Aion, Eliwood and his companions approach from the east" says a scout to the sage.

"So the Sacaen Nomad failed, No matter I will use my thunder magic to destroy them" said Aion.

(Meanwhile with our heroes)

"I'm not complaining. I'm just saying your armor is very noisy" yelled Lyn.

"Well I'm sorry if I like thick armor" yelled Hector.

"**Both of you be quiet**, Everyone from here to Pheare can hear you" shouted Eliwood.

"He's right, we need to stay quiet if we want to keep the element of surprise" said Mark.

"He's right so apologies to each other" said Eliwood.

"I'm sorry" Lyn said to Hector.

"It's ok" said Hector.

"Neither of you did anything wrong. It's the island, it brings out the worst in you" said Mark.

Just then a small band of mercenaries ran up to the group.

"Are you Lord Eliwood of Pheare" said one of the mercenaries.

"Who are you" said Eliwood.

"Prepare yourself" said the mercenary, as he lunged at Eliwood only to have an axe catch him in the chest from Bartre.

"No one harms Lord Eliwood" said Bartre.

The Mercenary fell and a katana fell out of his pack.

"Hm? What's this" said Mark walking over and picking up the katana.

He drew the blade and his eyes widen in horror. It was a black blade like his Masamune, but there was only one other blade in the world that was black it was his brother's blade Muramasa.

"It...It can't be... Muramasa?" said Mark, holding the sword.

"Mark are you ok" asked Lyn.

Mark put the blade back in its sheath and clipped it to his belt.

"I'm fine, now lets take care the Black Fang once and for all" said Mark with a hint of anger in his voice.

**(Meanwhile)**

"Serra, can talk to you for a moment" asked Erk.

"Sure Erk" said a very snotty Serra.

"Serra when you told me you loved me, I wanted to tell you why I couldn't love you Serra. You see I love someone else Serra, I'm sorry" said Erk.

"I understand Erk, you love someone else. I don't really care" said Serra before walking off.

Priscilla then came riding up to Erk.

"Did she take the news well?" asked Priscilla.

"No.. No she didn't" said Erk.

**(Back to our heroes)**

"Florina, you and Fiora fly over this mountain and tell me if there are any pegasus knights, if there are any take them out" said Mark.

"Everyone else follow me" said Mark.

"Lord Mark wait" said Hannah.

"What is it Hannah" asked Mark.

"Magic people must not go near the Dragon's Gate until it has passed" Hannah said.

"What has passed?"asked Mark.

"The Magic Seal" said Hannah.

"A Magic Seal! But that's impossible, they're only in legends" said Mark.

"No true Mark, many things that are in legends are true" said Hector.

"Well I some of that stuff is true, but not all of it" said Mark.

"Yeah... So any change in the plan" asked Eliwood.

"Yes, all magic units stay back and guard Merlinus" ordered Mark.

**(A few minutes later)**

Mark lead the charge against the Black Fang.

Mark ran up to a group of four Swordsmasters and decapitated one, then slashed another, finally stabbing the last two with both Masamune and Muramasa.

'It truly is my brother's blade' thought Mark.

Lyn was fighting very well taking on three knights at once. Hector was having fun showing the enemy axe fighters that he was the best axe fighter in the world. Eliwood was busy fighting off two cavaliers.

Then Mark felt it the Magic in the area seemed to all the sudden disappear. The magic seal had arrived.

"Everyone hurry the remaining enemy units are magic units" shouted Mark.

Everyone charged the magic units and destroyed them. Then they went to work on the units surrounding the magic seal, and finally the magic seal himself.

After defeating the Magic seal, the group marched into the Dragon's Gate.

"Eliwood it won't be long until we find your father, so why do you look so glum?" asked Mark.

"Because I have this feeling something bad is going to happen in there" said Eliwood.

"I know how you feel, I have the same feeling but I can't let that get in the way of finding the truth" explained Mark.

"Your right, let's go find my father" said a now cheerful Eliwood.

_This is a small spoiler for the next chapter. The Preview for the next chapter will be on my story The Lost Tales of_ Mark_. Review it and tell me if the chapter seems to short or is a little boring. Flames are not appreciated._


	27. Chapter 26: The Dragon's Gate

**A/n**:Please tell me what you like in the fic. Don't just tell me you like it.

**Chapter 26: The Dragon's Gate**

**Our heroes arrive at the Dragon's Gate and look in awe as they walk thru the halls that weren't wrought by human hands... but by something else and abandoned it centuries past. The ruins, massive beyond belief, have nothing to do with humankind. They have arrived. They have arrived finally at the Dragon's Gate.**

"This place is huge, whatever lived in a place like this was really big" said Hector.

"..We're here, the Dragon's Gate" said Eliwood.

"What's wrong, Ninian? Your trembling" asked Eliwood.

"...This place... so frightening. Something... powerful.." said Ninian.

"It's her power, isn't it?" said Lyn.

"Her power? What's that?"asked Hector.

"Ninian has the ability to sense impending danger. Her memory may be gone, but her power remains" said Lyn.

"What is it you sense, Ninian?" asked Eliwood.

Ninian walks a short distance away.

"I... should not have … come here. Something awful will happen if I'm here. Ah!" said Ninian.

"Ninian!? Snap out of it!"said Eliwood holding on to Ninian.

"This place... No... I... I..." said Ninian.

"She's getting worse!" said Eliwood.

"Let's get her away from here... Wait someone's here" said Mark, as he drew Masamune.

"How right you are... You'll not be going anywhere" said a sinister voice.

"Who are you show yourself" yelled Hector.

Ephidel appeared before the group.

"That little bird has escaped this island cage twice. Now that she's back, she'll not be allowed to fly away again" said Ephidel.

"Who are you!?" shouted Eliwood.

"We meet at last. I am Lord Zero's apprentice. I am Ephidel. Pleased to make your acquaintance" said Ephidel.

"Where is your master, Ephidel" asked Mark.

"In the back waiting for you, Mark" smirked Ephidel

"Your Ephidel? I've been looking forward to this" said Hector cracking his knuckles.

"...Gallantly spoken. Of course, I know who you are. Marquess Ostia's younger brother, Lord Hector.

And here we have the soon to be couple of Lady Lyndis and the Tactician Mark"

Lyn glares at Ephidel.

"You touch her, you die" said Mark, threatening Ephidel.

"By the way, the gift I left for you in the forest... Was it to your liking? The filthy red-haired traitor died in those woods" asked Ephidel.

This pushed Hector over the edge, Leila had been severely injured and could no longer be a spy for Ostia.

"Monster! Stay right there! I'm going to crush the life from you with my bare hands!" yelled Hector.

"Now I see! She was an Ostian spy, wasn't she? Did she suffer?" asked Ephidel.

"Die!" yelled Hector as he slammed his axe were Ephidel was.

"He vanished!" said Mark.

"Eliwood, He's after Ninian" shouted Mark.

But it was to late Ephidel appeared next to Ninian and grabbed her arm.

"Wha-!?" said Ninian.

"This girl is needed for my great master's ceremony" said Ephidel.

"Ninian!" shouted Eliwood.

"Lord Eliwood!" shouted Ninian.

"Let me go!" yelled Ninian before Ephidel teleported away with Ninian.

"Vanished..." said Lyn.

"Blast!" said Hector.

"We have to save her" said Eliwood, with concern in his voice.

"Right everyone let's go" said Mark.

A Paladin rode up to the group and showed he was a enemy.

"I have been waiting for you, son of Pherae" said the paladin.

"Where is my father?" asked Eliwood.

"Inside.. farther inside. You'll never see him, though. Even if you break through here, the path you seek is guarded by Marquess Laus. Will you not withdraw? It's too late for that isn't it? You'll never leave here alive" said the paladin, before riding away laughing.

"Here's the plan. Wil, Rebecca, Dorcas and, Bartre you guys will guard Merlinus. Matthew we'll need you a lot to get through this place, so you need to be extra fast. Erk, you take Canas, Lucius and Priscilla and head thru that closed off passageway as soon as Mathew opens the door for you. Everyone else follow behind Oswin, he'll take point his armor is impenetrable. So let's Save Ninian" ordered Mark.

After fighting thru the many enemy soldiers, the group arrived to face Marquess of  
Laus, Lord Darin.

"Hahaha, none of you can stop me, I'm the future ruler of the world" shouted Darin.

"He's gone mad" said Hector.

"Let's take him down" said Mark.

"Lyn, y-" started Mark then he turned wide eyed and the world seem to slow down. The man behind Lyn grabbed her and disarmed her casting the Mani Katti away from Lyn.

"LYN" yelled Mark, as he ran towards the man with rage in his eyes.

"Harris?" said a thief.

Harris looked at the thief and warped himself away with Lyn.

Mark fell to his knees and stared at where Lyn was moments ago and all that was there now was the ring he gave her when he asked her to be his wife. He walked over and picked up the ring and then the Mani Katti and put them in his pack. Then he let the pain he had just suffered into a roar of anger for he had failed, the Black Fang had the only thing he now cared about.

Mark stood up and watched as Hector finished off Lord Darin.

With an enraged look he said, "Let's go find Zero, SO I MAY KILL HIM"

"Mark, calm down why the sudden-" started Hector.

"Hold up, where's Lyn?" asked Eliwood

"I don't know, but" turning and grabbing the thief by his collar and slamming him into the wall, "He knows who did it" growled Mark.

"Now first, Who are you?" growled Mark.

"I am Legault, former Black Fang member" said the thief.

"Who took Lyn?" asked Mark.

"That was my former partner, Harris, he's a well trained assassin in every type of weapon. He even uses magic, which is how he warped away from here but, you might want to stop the ceremony" said Legault.

"What ceremony?" said Eliwood.

"The one with the strange girl" said Legault.

"Ninian!" said Eliwood and ran towards the backroom.

"Oswin, keep an eye on him, you try to leave you die" said Mark., before following Eliwood and Hector following him.

When they caught up to Eliwood he was talking to his father. He didn't care what they were talking about, he walked deeper into the chamber and saw Ninian and two men. Mark quickly drew Masamune.

"So you have arrived, I am not surprised you have, but a question for you? Did you you like your present?" asked Zero.

Mark replied with a roar of anger and charged Zero.

Zero pulled out a sword similar to Masamune but was made out of a mixture of iron, steel, and silver and blocked Marks attack.

"I thought you were better than this. Mark" said Zero.

"Don't act like you know ME" yelled Mark, kneeing Zero in the gut.

Zero rolled away and got up and said, "Oh but I do little brother"

"What did you call me" growled Mark upon hearing Zero.

"Little brother, don't tell me you've fallen so far from my graces"said Zero.

"You can't be...It's impossible, you died in my arms" said Mark.

"Nothing is impossible" said Zero.

"Then, return her to me now" ordered Mark.

"I will tell you were she is but you must fetch her yourself. She's in Bern in an abandoned fortress two miles southeast from the Manson that prince Zephidel lives in" said Zero.

"Zero, stop playing with him and let us proceed with the ceremony" said the other man.

"Yes master" said Zero.

"Who are you" asked Mark.

"I am Nergal" said the second man, " Now stay there"

Mark became frozen and saw Eliwood, Hector and Lord Elbert run into the chamber and watched as Ninian stole Lord Elbert's life force from him.

"Lord Elbert!" shouted Hector.

"Ninian!" shouted Eliwood.

Mark used all of his strength and broke the spell.

"She under his spell Eliwood" shouted Mark.

"Po..power..." said Ninian in her distant voice.

"Yes, Now Ninian, open the Dragon's Gate" yelled Nergal.

"Gate... gate open" said Ninian.

The earth began to rumble as energy flowed to the center of the chamber and opened a portal to another dimension, and in that portal stood a dragon, a fire dragon the most fearsome kind of dragon in the world.

"Come forth... child of flame" said Ninian.

"It- it can't be..." said Mark.

"That impossible" said Hector.

"Is that... a dragon?" said Eliwood.

**(Well what else walks on four legs and can fly)**

"Yes squeeze every ouch of quintessence from your body dragon" yelled Nergal.

"STOP THIS!" yelled a familiar voice.

"It can't be... Nils?" said Mark.

Nils came running down the hallway and into the chamber and stopped in front of Ninian.

"Ninian stop this don't do what they want" shouted Nils.

This broke the spell Nergal had put over Ninian and brought her back to her senses.

"Everyone flee the dragon is crumbling" yelled Nils.

Everyone fled from the area as the dragon exploded and the gate closed.

"Nils you ruined everything" yelled Nergal as he tried to grab them but Lord Elbert ran up to him and stabbed him in the back.

"I told you Nergal, I will appose you at every turn" said Lord Elbert.

"Huh? What I will not die by your hands" said Nergal as he faded away.

"Father!" said Eliwood.

"Eliwood, Beware for he is not dead. I'm sorry my son but I will not see the dawn of the next day" said Lord Elbert.

"Don't say that father. Mother is waiting for you back in Pherae" said Eliwood.

" Ah..Elenora, my dear... I am truly sorry" said Eliwood.

"Father don't leave me" said Eliwood.

"Goodbye my son" said Lord Elbert fading into a whisper.

"No Father not after all we did to find you don't leave me... FATHERRRRRRR" said Eliwood breaking down into sobs.

"Eliwood we will avenge him but you aren't the only person who lost someone today and we must stop the Black Fang from doing this to anyone else. We must destroy the Black Fang." said Mark.

"Lets leave this place, Lord Eliwood" said Ninian, with tears in her eyes.

Eliwood got up carrying his father's body and lead the group back to the boat, and no one asked or said a

word about anything.

**A/N: the twist with the Harris guy is a little surprise to everyone. Tell me what you liked tell me what you hated so I can make this a whole lot better.**


	28. Chapter 27: Parting Ways

A/n: The last chapter was very sad yes I know and if your mad or sad I'm glad cause that's the point now what will Mark do find out now!

**Chapter 27: Parting ways**

**The trip back to Bradon was a long and quiet one. Eliwood wouldn't leave his father's body side and Mark wouldn't talk to anyone. Ninian tried to comfort Eliwood but not even Ninian's voice could get thru to Eliwood. Mark stayed in his cabin the whole time, venting his rage on the punching bag in his cabin. He would find Lyn and never leave her side again.**

**Upon arriving in Bradon, Mark called for a group meeting.**

"Everyone, as you know we were unable to save Lord Elbert, and we lost one of ...our best friends while at Valor... I am leaving the group and heading for Bern" said Mark.

"What?! Mark are you insane?" said Hector.

"Why?" asked Serra.

Everyone started asking why Mark was leaving and Mark raised his hand to silence everyone.

"You all deserve an explanation and I'll give it to you. I'm going to Bern to find Lyn. Zero told me were she is and I'm going to save her, But I need two people from the group to come with me. I need Legault and... Guy" Garrett went wide eyed when his master said Guy's name instead of his.

"If any of you have a problem with this, I am not changing my mind and no one will stop me. I'm leaving in one hour" said Mark before walking off leaving everyone with their jaws hanging.

**(One hour later)**

"Master, wait" shouted Garrett.

Mark stopped his horse. Legault and Guy did the same.

"Garrett what is it?" asked Mark.

"Why must I stay, Master?" asked Garrett.

"Because your the Tactician until I return, understand. You wanted a bigger responsibility and here it is. Take it by the horns and lead them. Now I must go...good bye Garrett. Until we meet again" said Mark before spurring his horse and rode off into the sunset.

"Good bye...Master" whispered Garrett.

**(Meanwhile in Bern, at a abandoned fortress)**

Zero was busy taunting Lyn in her cell.

"Milady is the room to your liking it's suitable for a Sacean bitch like you" spat Zero.

Lyn sat there in silence and prayed that Mark was on his way to save her.

"Bitch answer me" roared Zero as he raised his hand and back handed Lyn across the face.

Lyn was thrown across the room.

"You bastard. Mark will kill you for that" yelled Lyn.

"Oh yes your lover, he's on his way but I will kill you in front of him and he will beg for me to kill him after I kill you" laughed Zero.

"Master, he is within two miles of the fortress he will arrive here tomorrow" said Ephidel.

"Good ready the men and wait for his arrival" said Zero.

"Watch from your window Lady Lyndis. For your lover's safety" said Zero before leaving the room and locking the door behind him.

"Mark please turn back, I don't want you to die" whispered Lyn.

Lyn did not notice the assassin in the corner, who vanished into thin air.

**(The Next Day)**

Mark, Guy and, Legault were riding at top speed towards the abandoned fortress when a woman jumped out of the bushes on the side of the road and made them stop.

"What do you want we're in a hurry" asked Mark.

"Please you must help her. The bandits they stole my only child" said the woman in tears.

"Mark we have to help her" said Legault.

"Fine. Which way did they go with your daughter?" asked Mark.

"Three miles east of here. In their fortress" said the woman.

"Return to your village, We'll save your daughter" said Mark, riding off into the distance.

"Thank you" said the woman.

**(Sometime Later)**

"Mark, this is insane there's got to be at least sixty men guarding that place" said Guy.

"And there's a skilled swordsmaster by the entrance" said Legault.

"Swordsmaster? Let me see" said Mark looking at the swordsmaster.

"Karel" growled Mark, "I finally found you".

"You know him?" said Legault.

"Yeah, he's called the _Sword-Demon_, and for good reason. He's one of the Three Swords" said Mark.

"Really? Intriguing" said Legault.

"Is he really that strong?" asked Guy.

"Yes, and he's going to be fighting for us" said Mark.

"How?" asked Legault.

"Best not to ask" said Mark, before walking over to Karel and whispering something to him and Karel following him back to the tiny group.

"Karel before you do anything were are the prisoners" asked Mark.

"In the building behind you" said Karel.

"Really they were there the whole time" said Legault.

"Yep. Now, Mark I know you didn't invite me to have some chit-chat" said Karel.

"Your right, I brought you to help me kill someone" said Mark/

"Well what are we waiting for" asked Karel.

"First lets get these people out of the bandit hideout, understand" said Mark.

"Sure, whatever" said Karel.

**(After rescuing the prisoners and escaping from the bandits)**

"So Mark who is it you want dead" asked Karel.

"His name is Zero, that's who I want you to help me kill" said Mark.

"Help you kill. Not I kill" said Karel.

"Yeah, I am killing Zero. Got a problem with that" said Mark.

"No, no problem" said Karel.

"Then lets go" said Mark.

Mark mounted up his horse and so did everyone else did the same.

The group rode off towards the enemy fortress at top speed on their horses.

**(Meanwhile in the enemy fortress)**

"You know he'll never come for you, you savage beast" said the guard guarding Lyn.

Lyn sat there in silence.

"Well you, filthy bitch, you'll be happy to know we'll be bringing your lover's body to you very soon" said the guard.

Lyn still didn't respond.

"Well stay quiet for the rest of your life you filthy bitch" shouted the guard

**(Back with Mark)**

"How far are we from the Black Fang hideout?" asked Mark.

"Not far Mark" said Legault.

"Good cause we need to hurry and save Lyn" said Mark.

"Who's Lyn, Mark?" asked Karel.

"My fiance and one of the only things in the world I really care about anymore" said Mark.

"So Mark you decided to get married. Well congratulations" said Karel.

"Thanks, but you can congratulate me later after we save Lyn" said Mark.

"Why of course" said Karel.

**(After an hour and a half of riding to the Black Fang hideout)**

"So this is the Black Fang hideout" said Karel.

"Yeah, now let's move in, we got a lot of ground to cover" said Mark, dismounting from his horse and quietly making his way into the Black Fang hideout.

They make their way into the fortress very quickly and reach a stairwell.

"Legault, you and Guy head down stairs and check to see if Lyn's down there, if she is get her out of the fortress and head for the mansion. Me and Karel will head upstairs to find Zero, you guys got that" said Mark.

"Roger that" said Guy, before following Legault down the stairs to try and find the dungeon.

"Let's move" said Mark, quickly making his way up the stairs.

**(After about ten minutes Guy and Legault found what they we're looking for)**

"Lyn are you down here" asked Guy.

No reply.

"Check the cells she's bound to be in one of them" said Legault lighting a torch.

They searched each cell but found nothing, until they searched the last cell.

They found a piece of cloth, the kind that was made out of Guy's cloths.

"She was here but they moved her somewhere, but where?" said Guy holding the cloth.

"Lets report back to Mark, he'll know what to do" said Legault quickly making his way to the stairs and going up them.

**(Mark and Karel also found what they were looking for and a little bit more)**

As Mark comes out of the stairwell, he sees Lyn, tied up and gagged.

He ran over to Lyn and pulled the gag off her and cut the ropes, Lyn opened her eyes and said, "I knew you'd come"

"Why wouldn't I? I made a promise and I vowed to keep it" said Mark, holding Lyn close.

Karel came into the room.

"Mark who's that?" asked Lyn.

"That's Karel an old friend" said Mark.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Lyn. Mark speaks fondly of you" said Karel.

"How touching... It's disgusting" said a voice from the shadows.

"ZERO, Were are you come out and face me" shouted Mark.

Zero stepped from the shadows, "Now why did you have to get Karel involved in this little brother? Is she so important that you'd get that traitor to help you" asked Zero.

"Go ta hell, you bastard" said Mark, holding Lyn even tighter now.

"Are we gonna fight or is this more personal than I thought" said Karel.

Mark answered that by charging Zero and slashing at him repeatedly.

"So let the fight begin" said Karel before charging in and fighting Zero with Mark.

Mark swung Masamune in a downward slash on Zero's left side. Zero blocked and countered with a upward slash to Marks left side as well. Karel charged from behind and swung his blade in a downward strike to hit Zero's back. Zero quickly pulled out a second blade and blocked Karel's attack. Mark swung a low strike to attack Zero's legs. Zero blocked and Mark spun around and attacked again and did the same attack to the same side and forced Zero to step back.

"Mark. You've gotten better" said Zero, going for a low strike on Mark.

"You've gotten worse" smirked Mark, blocking the attack.

Karel came up behind Zero and slashed Zero in the chest catching Zero off guard injuring him.

"Zero surrender and release her or I'll run you thru" said Mark holding his sword on Zero's throat.

"Go take her and leave" said Zero.

"Thank you Zero" said Mark.

"But next time when the three of us fight, I will not hold back and I will not show you any mercy" said Zero before Mark left.

"Niether will we" said Mark and Karel.

After two days of fighting bandits and Zero, Lyn and Mark were finally reunited.

"Quickly we must arrive at the mansion quickly if we are to meet Eliwood" said Mark with Lyn sitting in front of him and him wrapping his arms around her lovingly.

As they rode off towards the mansion, Mark whispered to Lyn, "I missed you, my love" before kissing her head. Lyn turned and kissed Mark passionately, as the rode off towards their next big adventure.


End file.
